Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Unworthy
by GreyKing46
Summary: What if Zordon's call for "five teenagers with attitude" did not give him five 'perfect' teens like the ones we all know and love. Rebels, people in the grey side of morality. The characters are based off a mix of the show, movie and comics with our own twists. Monthly Update. Jason/Kim/Trini. WARNING: harsh language, drugs and violence
1. Day Of The Dumpster Part 1 Unworthy

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Power Rangers, that belongs to Hasbro. Although it use to belong to Saban and Disney... and then Saban again

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 _THEY~'VE GOT! THE ABILITY TO MORPH AND EVEN UP THE SCORE!_

... if you guys did not know I LOVE Tokusatsu. Super Sentai and Kamen Rider mainly but I also enjoy some 'non-mainstream' shows like Ryukendo. And like almost EVERY western fan my introduction to Toku was Power Rangers

I love the franchise to this day, my favorite seasons being Zeo, InSpace, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed and Time Force. And the comics are just gorgeous. Plus the movie was... oh so wonderful and fun

So here Ghost and I are, doing our own reboot of MMPR with a very important twist. One complaint that everyone has with MMPR is that the rangers are too goody goody, too 'perfect'. So... what if four of the five where a bit more... 'grey', morally?

Well, read and find out.

The characters are a mixture of their classic interpretations, the 2017 movie, the comics and our own twists. With some fun pairings and ideas.  
I hope you like our versions of the characters.

 **Here is an Author's Note from Ghost:**

Here we are once again. Making our mark on another story. And we're going back to the EARLY days of MMPR. How we see certain things going a little differently. But this story is inspired by both the 2017 film and the classic. And all we have to say is: IT'S MORPHING TIME!

* * *

 **Power Rangers Unworthy**

 **Chapter 1: Day Of The Dumpster Part 1 Unworthy**

* * *

We start in a town called Angel Grove... Now don't let the name fool you.  
It was a nice place but far from angelic

We zoom in on a juice bar, a youth center

It was a very popular place for many dancers, musicians and teens to go to. Mostly to hang out, have fun and meet new friends. It has weights, sports equipment and more. Our focus goes to a black haired teen of 18. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, black pants and a red headband

"Hey, Jason. You practicing again?" A man heavy set man asked

"Of course." The man in red, Jason, nodded as he slipped on some red wrist bands. He walked up to a sandbag and began to punch it. He gave small breaths between each punch, the muscles in his arm rippling with every perfectly timed punch

We move through the juice bar to a brunette girl sitting at a table drinking a strawberry smoothie while looking at Jason "Hmm. That looks tasty." She commented, sitting back and enjoying the view. The girl had short-cut chair, with a single streak of green hair; she wore a black shirt with a magenta/dark pink print, blue jeans, leather boots, biker fingerless gloves. And a backpack by her feet. She had an athletic, curvy body with C-Cup breasts and more than enough curves to turn a head but they where not 'slut levels' or an unhealthy thinness. This girl worked out and that's what her body showed

"Need another drink?" The bartender asked. He was a kind, slightly over a man called Ernie

"No thanks Ernie, I'm fine." She waved off

We zoom across the juice bar to another girl. This one sitting by herself, this one being Asian. She had her eyes closed, bobbing her head to music playing on her earphones. She muttered a few nonsense words that went with the rhythm of the beat and ignored the world around her.

At the entrance of the juice bar an overly nervous looking boy walked in. He was a young man wearing black trousers, a dark-blue sweater-vest over a white button shirt. He had a brown satchel and wore glasses. He seemed to be overwhelmed by all of this. His skin, while yes he was Caucasian, was whiter than it should be. It looked like he almost never got sun on his skin, his hands and face almost looking ghostly.  
The glasses wearing man walked around the room, eyes wide and zooming all over the place... Until he tripped and crashed into the music listening girl making her spill her drink over herself

The girl looked at her split drink and the stain on her clothes and glared at the boy who... was apologizing profusely. Or at least trying to. He was barley able to get out a syllable let alone a word, stuttering and hesitating so much  
"You prick." The girl hissed, clearly not noticing the boys nervousness through her anger. She stood up and pushed him away, again not noticing the strange oddity of this boy feeling lighter than he should have. He was sent falling back, crashing to the floor and yelling in pain "Oh don't be a baby." She glared as she walked towards him "I barley even touched you. Now you better give me some money for my drive cleaning, this thing is going to be a pain to clean!"

"I.. I... I..." The glasses wearing man stuttered, seemingly unable to get any words out

"Think this is funny, do ya?" She glared, attempting to punch him... But her wrist was caught from behind

"Hey, leave him alone. Can't you see he's nervous?" Jason frowned, having been the one to catch her wrist

"Back off." The girl glared, not trying to get his hand off hers but instead she span around and aimed a kick at his chest

Jason raised his arm as quickly as he could to block the attack, all the while the stuttering boy tried to back off as quickly as possible. He was so overwhelmed he didn't know what else to do. Jason used his arm to push the girl back, the girl using this momentum and spinning 360. She was aiming a heel-kick on his other side. Jason was forced to release her arm to block this attack, allowing her to jump over him. She span around quickly and threw a punch, aiming for his side but Jason dodged as he turned

The two where now facing each other again, in loose fighting positions as everyone watched and held their breath. The girl charged again, jumping once more and throwing some rapid kicks. Jason deflected them before he managed to catch her ankle and pulled/threw her to the ground. She caught herself and rolled, now in a crouch position before she leapt at him once more only this time throwing a flurry of punches.

Jason began to back away, dodging her wild untrained blows "Look. Stop this." Jason asked. "I don't want to hurt you."... And then he fell to the floor, growing as she had managed to knee him in the gut

"Hurt this." She glared, slamming her knee into his chin sending him onto his back

"Oooh!" The audience said in pain and awe

"Okay... you want to play rough?" Jason frowned, whipping some blood from his lip and standing tall again "I won't hold back anymore."

"'Won't hold back'?" The girl asked in shock and laughed, getting into her fighting stance again "That's some pride you got there, big guy. Let's see if you live up to it?"

"I can try." Jason answered. "What's your name?"

"Trini, and you better remember it." She smirked cockily

"Okay, that's enough!" Ernie called as he walked over

"Huh?" Trini turned around

"Sorry, Ernie." Jason apologized

"Here." Jason sighed, holding out a $10 note out to Trini "This should cover your dry cleaning. Leave the guy alone in the future, please?"

"...Gladly." She took the money, picking up her backpack and left the youth club.

"Great. All that tasty man meat and he's a 'white knight'." The brunette drinking the strawberry smoothie mumbled as she kept slipping her drink, reading her chin on a hand as she looked at Jason in slight disappointment

"You okay, Billy?" Jason asked, kneeling down and holding his hand out for the glasses wearing teen

"Y-Yeah. Th-thank you, Jason." The now named 'Billy' stuttered gratefully.

"Hey, got to look out for my neighbor." Jason nodded and patted his shoulder gently "... But what are you doing here? I don't think I've EVER seen you leave your house."

"N-No. I. Well. " Billy muttered. "I've... been allowed out."

However Jason noticed something... Well anyone could. It was because of how obviously anti-social Billy was...  
It was clear as day that he was lying.  
"Cool. Hey, let's get you a drink. You look like you're about to pass out!" Jason smiled, ignoring the lie

"I. O-okay. Sure." He nodded.

We then move outside the youth center where a... 'deal' was underway between two people "You got the stuff?" A teen asked. This was a tall guy of African American descent wearing torn jeans/joggers, a black shirt with a 'radical' shirt print and sneakers. On his arms where a series of fancy looking words and by his feet was a backpack

"Yeah, got it right here. You're a good customer, Zack." The dealer answered

"Here you go man!" The now named 'Zack' nodded, passing the man near $100 as he took a few bags filled with pills

"What's going on here?" Trini from a few minutes ago glared, looking down the narrow alleyway

"Shit!" The dealer whispered in shock and was planning to book it. He took off running, Trini walking towards the now named Zack with a frown

"The hell is that?" Trini asked Zack, glaring at his hand.

"My buzz?" He shrugged, slipping the bags into a hidden pocket in his backpack and pushing past her "Leave me alone Kwan, you're not my mother."

"Whatever. Go fuck your own life up." She answered and left.

Back inside Jason had just ordered drinks for himself and Billy however as he went to pay, Ernie stopped him "Gifts from the lady over there." The older man smiled, pointing at the biker girl brunette

"Huh?" Billy and Jason turned and saw the brunette.

"D-Did she-? Oh my gosh!" Billy whispered... And Jason was gone

"Hey." Jason smiled as he sat at her table "Thanks for paying my my friend and my drinks."

"No problem." The brunette answered "It's thanks for good entertainment."

"... Hey, aren't you Kimberly Hart?" Jason blinked "The gymnastic Olympic hopeful?"

"... That was a different life, Red. I've given that up." She frowned "And if you value your manhood, drop that subject like a prom dress."

"... Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Jason frowned

"Because you have four articles of bright red, as in bright cherry red, clothing on." She smirked

"I. Well, I-" Jason tried to explain. "It's kinda my colour."

"I can see then." She laughed "Ever think of getting a tattoo? Maybe a black leather jacket? I know they'd look smoking hot on you."

"That's... Not really my style." He blushed and coughed, standing up and calming down "Well I better get back to my friend, it was nice speaking to you Kim."

"Whatever." She shrugged

"Oh, and I don't really think green is your colour." He smiled gently, pointing at her dyed bang before he walked of

"Whatever you say Red!" She joked before she looked at herself in her class 'He might have something.' she thought to herself

* * *

*On the moon*

"Mission control, the landing was successful. Taking samples for study." An astronaut spoke through his headset within his helmet.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Another astronaut asked, pointing to an ancient relic within a crate. The two astronauts jumped across the moon, kicking up moon dust as they headed towards the... Whatever it was

"What do you think this is?" The first astronaut asked

"A...Big dumpster? Mission control, are you seeing this?" The second followed up and saw a glinting red stone on the 'lid' of the 'dumpster'. It was large and seemed to be made of a bronze stone, about the size of a human. Large and circular, the red ruby flashed and glowed like a hypnotic beacon

"We... Should open it." The first man said, his voice slurred as he looked at the lid with glazed eyes

"Yes. We...should." The second agreed and the two hopped down to the bronze stone. They each took a hold of the lid, their fingers slipping into the gaps, and they pushed with all their might. They pushed and they lifted like their life vest depended on it, even in near-zero gravity the lid proved difficult to remove but once the seal was broken... it sparked out pure red lightning, electrocuting the two astronauts.  
The two howled in pain, being vapourised, as the lid flew off like a rocket

Emerging from the dumpster, was a figure, wearing dark brown robes, with gold print, a twin-cone brown and silver clothe crown with a black and gold crown base, a black and gold chest and shoulder protection with a blue feather plumage, and a large archaic wand that looked like a crescent moon with a red sphere in the centre of it.  
As the lightning subsided, it was actually a woman. And coming from her standing and aura, she seemed to be someone very powerful and regal. Something ancient and fearful. Destructive and almost unmatchable by mortal men. Her skin was grey, a creepy shade that was completely inhuman.  
The woman took a deep breath and began to laugh  
"AH~! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Finally...Almost after 10,000 years we're free!" The woman proclaimed

Smoke filled the area, darkness flowing and growing  
Forming structures and towers, growing in massive pillars and turning into stone. Emerging from the bronze stone container, several figures emerged from it

Next came a golden armoured creature with a black furred cat-like being with black wings, long two dreadlocks for hair and a snarling look on his face. He was large, possibly 8 foot tall. Large, almost bat like wings. Large chunks of golden armour interlocked and hardened. And finally a large gold and silver broadsword  
Followed up was a short blue apron wearing humanoid-dog-alien being that looked like a Scottish Terrier wearing a pair of miniature glasses.  
Next was a six foot tall man-looking creature covered in blue fur with small wings and a monocle  
And finally a bulbous blue-skinned being with a spiked chin, wearing silver armour and lower jaw tusk-like teeth.

"My Queen, what shall we do?" The large manticor-ish creature asked as he bowed before the woman

"Well, Goldar. It is time." The evil woman grinned, a large palace forming around them as they all looked to the 'sky', to a blue and green marble in the sky "It is time to concur Earth!"

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We find ourselves in the desert, slowly passing through the desert and the rocky terrain as we near a large stone structure... And a strange building sat stop if  
Within the strange building were devices and consoles that seemed out of place. As in, they were more technologically advanced than Earth's. And the only being that was moving was a sole figure covered in shadows as the location seemed to not be active. Until in a brief few seconds, three large glass pillars began to glow with light. All around the facility computers began to turn on, adding more light

The figure was now illuminated by the multicoloured lights, he had a gold saucer for a head with red lights for a face, a red chest piece and waist piece, blue arms and legs, golden gloves and boots _"Ai-ai. Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"_ The robot being proclaimed as it awoke from its slumber _"Z-Zordon. Zordon, wake up."_

Suddenly a tremendous, almost overwhelming light filled the room. If came from the center pillar, which was possibly twenty feet tall at least and as thick as a bus. A soft, gentle, calming blue light filled the center. As if the light itself was protecting all it touched as it washed over the room. Slowly a face began to form in the glowing tube, slightly distorted like it was a reflection of a face in a gently rippling pool of water **"Yes, Alpha. I have sensed it too."** The floating head responded calmly. It's voice ancient and wise. Like a gentle father

 _"It. It can't be her. Can it?"_ The now named 'Alpha' responded

 **"Yes. It is. Rita Repulsa has awoken."** Zordon nodded his tone grave, fearful **"I am afraid that the time is come. We must summon five heroes once more. Alpha, unleash the call. Bring me five young emotional unstable and physically fit warriors."**

 _"Oh no... You don't mean!"_ The robot gasped in fear

 **"Yes. Bring me... Five teenagers with attitude."** The named Zordon said seriously

 _"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"_ Alpha responded in worry as he input the command into a console to locate five such teenagers

* * *

*in Angel Grove*

All was peaceful in the city... And suddenly the earth began to rumble and shake. The populous was scared out of their mind, the earthquake being sudden and no other histories of earthquakes in the area.

Trini was walking through the city and yelled as she lost her footing. She fell into the streets, her eyes widening as a car came racing towards her unable to stop only for her world to be enveloped in warmth and yellow

Zack had been dancing on the dance floor of the youth centre, surround himself with two beautiful girls, when the shaking started "Wh-whoa! What the-?" Zack called out, as he was enveloped by a black light

Jason was supporting Billy, the younger man unable to keep his footing only for the ceiling to start to collapse "JASON!" Billy cried as he fell into Jason's arms.

"I got you, buddy!" Jason responded, shielding him but as the ceiling fell, Jason was surrounded in burning red light, while Billy was covered in soothing blue light and the two were gone.

Kim was just coming out of the toilets when the earthquake started, acting quick and without thinking she jumped out of the toilet window to try and escape as she leapt mid-air, she was caught in the same light as the others, a bright pink light before she vanished

Five lights flew through the air, spiraling around each other and shooting like stars  
Each of them screamed as they were flying towards the strange stone building that was standing in the mountains and gorge and entered through the circular tower entrance and landed inside. They crashed, landing in a heap in the middle of the giant room

"OOF! Oh, get off me! Who's copping a feel? Get off my back!" Each of the groaned and got off each other.

"Huh? YOU? Again? What the hell?" Trini snapped, seeing Billy.

"Red? What are you doing here?" Kimberly blinked

"No idea... Could you get off please?" Jason groaned, Kim sitting on his chest

"Maybe I don't want to." She mocked before she did just that

"Oh god what did that guy spike my stash with?" Zack grumbled

"You-? Are you on drugs?" Billy gulped in worry only to flinch and retreat into himself as everyone turned to look at him

"It's okay, Billy." Jason reassured him

"Well. At least there SOMETHING good looking here." Trini smirked as she looked at Kimberly, her eyes moving up and down as she took in the girls appearance "Trini Kwan." She smiled, holding out her hand

"Kim Hart." She shook her hand

"Nice to meet you." Trini smirked and kissed her hand

"Zack Taylor! Now where the FUCK are we?!" Zack snapped with a sudden mood change

"WHOA! Calm down, okay?" Jason answered. "We'll figure something out."

"...Oh god. I'm so high...I'm seeing a floating blue head." Zack turned around and saw Zordon.

"Huh?" The others blinked and followed his line of sight

 **"Welcome."** The floating blue head spoke calmly.

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _"Wait, wait! Please, calm down!"_ Alpha came from the the side, trying to calm the group

"Killer robot!" Zack yelled

 _"'Killer robot'? Where?"_ Alpha asked as he tried to LOOK for said 'killer robot'. His head moved around 360... Without his body moving. The group looked at Alpha in total fright...except for Billy who seemed intrigued by the robot _"There are no hostile robots of any kind in the vicinity."_ Alpha answered, trying to calm them down.

"... We where talking about you." Kim blinked

 _"Oh."_ Alpha answered simply.

 **"Greetings, young ones. I am Zordon of Eltar."** The giant head said gently. The group turned their attention to the floating head.

"This...is freaking me out." Zack commented

"You're not the only one." Kim followed up

"So, 'Zordon'...what the HELL is going on?" Trini asked

Zordon gave a deep sigh... Something strange for a flouting head that looked like it was made of mist " **Millions of years ago, during the time of the dinosaurs, my allies and myself battled the evil Rita Repulsa. She is a sorceress, a queen of evil. Weilding great power she could bend entire star systems to the whims of her master. In our final battle, our forces managed to defeat her... But we could not destoryed her, as her magic was too great. Instead we where forced to seal her away, trapped forever in a magical tomb."** Zordon explained **"Our victory did not come without a price, however. I was forced from time and space, trapped in a warp between the now and never was. A temporal tear, both existing and not. My allies created this Command Centre for me, this stasis tube the only thing giving me a connection to this realm. And they created my assistant, Alpha, to be my hands and someone to help me. This is Alpha Five, his latest version."**

 _"Howdy."_ Alpha waved

 **"We sent Rita to the moon, her container and palace forever trapped... But Alpha and I watched. Waited. In case she was ever freed."** Zordon continued **"And unfortunately, our worst fears have come true."**

"...You're an outer-space wizard...who fought ANOTHER space wizard...and locked her on the moon?" Zack asked

 ** _"Correct."_** Alpha and Zordon responded

"...Fuck, I AM high." Zack held his head.

 **WACK!**

"Continue." Trini frowned at Zordon

 **"As we have stated, Rita Repulsa has awoken and we have chosen you five to be the guardians to help us defend Earth."** Zordon answered **"Over the millennial Alpha and I have been weapons, powers, so that brave warriors would be able to fight Rita and her minions. So they can protect the Earth. Now, I ask you to turn your attention to the viewing globe."**

"'Viewing globe'?" The others wondered , but Billy was just like a kid in a candy store. They turned around, looking behind them... To see a giant glass orb, the size of a plasma screen TV

"Okay, that is kinda cool." Kim commented

 **"Jason Lee Scott."** Zordon said, the glass ball being filled with smoke and revealing Jason training

"Whoa. That's your training?" Trini asked, seeing Jason's training and how he was a skilled martial artist. She knew she as a good fighter but she was mostly self taught, a brawler. Seeing Jason's skill? She would not admit that he'd beat her but she's happy he didn't go all out in their earlier brawl

"Yeah it is." Kim nodded in appreciation

" **Jason you are a skilled fighter. A calm mind with a gentle heart. You have the authority of a leader and that is why I have chosen you to hold the power of the mighty Tyrannosaurus and lead this team."** Zordon explained as the viewing globe showed a quick flash of a red warrior before then shifting it's images to Trini as she ran across rooftops using impressive parcor skills **"Trini Kwan."**

"Yeah?" She asked, looking at the globe and her history of fighting and her social life.

 **"You are skilled. Naturally gifted. Fast and agile like a cat. The powers of the Sabre-Tooth Tiger are yours to wield."** The globe gave a flash of a yellow warrior before then shifting to Billy, alone in his room **"Billy Cranston."**

'Frigging sweet.' Trini smirked

"Y-Yes?" Billy gulped, being singled out after becoming enamoured by the whole location's enhanced technology

 **"Brilliant, smart. Smarter than most your age, possibly the smartest of your generation. The might of the Triceratops shall protect you."** Zordon said calmly in a happy tone, a flash of a warrior in blue appearing on the screen before the image shifted to Zack dancing **"Zachary Taylor."**

"I go by 'Zack'." Zack flinched as he heard his full name.

 **"Adaptable. Clever, in your own way. A keen eye and a unique view point. The strength of the Mastadon is on your side."** A black warrior flashed on the screen, now showing Kim preform her gymnastics **"And finally, Kimberly Ann Hart."**

"Oh good god." She groaned, seeing her past life.

 **"Your gymnastic skills, history with ballet and archery give you an all round skill set that supports the others. The pterodactyl's wings are yours to soar with."** Zordon finished, the viewing globe flashing with the image of a pink warrior before the images faded and all that remained was an empty ball. Suddenly lightning was heard in the distance, the five feeling a weight at the front of their trousers. Looking down they saw large black clips over the front of their belts, looking like belt buckles. Inside the clips was a large black device with a handle on top, a golden Z emblazoned on the back

"What the heck?" Trini blinked as she saw the belt buckle.

"Oh my gosh!" Billy whispered, feeling excited and terrified about this.

 **"Those are your Power Morphers. By holding them out and proclaiming 'It is Morphing Time' alongside the animal you are powered by, you shall transform. Becoming the defenders of Earth... The Power Rangers."** Zordon explained

 _"Oh how exciting!"_ Alpha cheered, although there was a slight... Edge to his voice

"Now hold on a second!" Kim frowned

 **"What is it, Kimberly?"** Zordon asked calmly, like a father listening to his daughter.

"You want us to get involved with this, your fight? Heck, we're teenagers! Why not contact the military! Or adults! You are asking us to fight YOUR war for you!" Kim yelled

"Hey, yeah!" Zack nodded "And I don't want to fight, risking my life, just because you fucked up the first time!"

"This is all so amazing and strange..." Billy mumbled, seeming to hyperventilate

"You plucked us out of thin air against our will and want us to take part of your stupid vendetta. Sorry dude, but no." Trini shook her head

 **"Very well. If you do not wish to take part, you may leave."** Zordon bowed his head... kind of humorous and odd to see since he was JUST a head **"And you may take the Power Morphers as well, until you get home. We shall teleport them back here when night falls. I wish for you to be protected, in case Rita attacks your city."**

"Where's the exit?" Kim asked

 _"This way."_ Alpha nodded, pointing to a door way

The four nodded and started to walk away, Jason looking down in thought.  
Doubting himself, arguing with himself "Yoh, Red. You comin' or not?" Kim called out, leaving with the group.

"I..." Jason stuttered, flashes of a kid being rushed into an ambulant appearing in his mind

"Listen White Knight. This isn't our fight." Trini frowned "Walk away, protect your family. Don't let this guy guilt trip you into it."

"... Yeah, okay." Jason nodded, looking at Zordon sadly and following the others out

 _"... Zordon. I feel like you made bad choices."_ Alpha frowned as he pressed buttons on the consoles, the viewing globe being filled with smoke once more

 **"I suppose, Alpha. But each of them...they are so more than what they currently are."** Zordon answered as the viewing globe showed some new images now.  
Trini beating up a bunch of punk's to hear death after they called her 'dyke'  
Billy typing away at a computer, stealing money from various companies  
Zack in a back alley, taking heroine  
Kim quitting gymnastics and starting a fire

 _"These four are dark Zordon! The kind who would fall into Rita's grasp!"_ Alpha frowned _"They would use the powers selfishly, to hurt others!"_

 **"I know."** Zordon answered calmly

 _"Then WHY?"_ Alpha inquired _"WHY them?"_ He pointed to the screen

 **"Because I have faith in them."** Zordon answered **"Because they are not so black and white."** Suddenly the viewing globe changed once more to show further pictures  
Trini picked up a small injured kitty, one that the punks had been planning on killing before she got involved  
Billy looked at his bank account, looking out his door nervously. His mother shadow looking in  
Zack was crying as he looked at the needle before he injected himself, his arm shaking. He didn't want to, but he needed to. He pushed it into his skin, his lip quivering  
Kim was lying in her bed, her pillow over her head to try and drown out her parents arguing

* * *

*Outside the command center*

"Can you believe that guy? Dragging us into HIS mess?" Zack asked

"Yeah, well. The world can look after itself. Can't it?" Trini agreed

"But guys... He was a flouting head." Jason frowned "He... The world is in danger. Are you sure this is the right idea?"

"Listen, Red. YOU, can try and save the world. But US? Wh-what ARE we? Just teens. We can't do this crazy BS." Kim answered "We will get ourselves killed!"

"... Maybe your right." Jason muttered "I just... What if people die and we could have saved them?"

"I. I don't know." Billy frowned, fumbling around his words and shuffling his hands. He didn't know what to think about this.

"See? Even HE'S shaking in his boots." Zack pointed to Billy.

"Leave him alone." Trini stated

"Didn't YOU chew him out for that spilt drink?" Kim asked

"Really, Pinkie!" Trini asked. "THAT got sorted."

"Pinkie?" Kim glared

"Yeah, Yellow." Trini pointed to herself. "Pink." She pointed to Kim.

"Ladies, ladies. You're both pretty. Let's just head home; 'kay?" Zack tried to cool them down. The two girls looked at each other and nodded, punching Zack in the stomach together "OOF!" Zack gripped his stomach and keeled over to the dirt. "FUCK."

* * *

*? ? ?*

We find that the moon had been 'redecorated' slightly, now housing a large palace near the dark side. Inside were multiple rooms for the figures to move about in. With the monster known as 'Finster' dusting off some unusual equipment that looked to be some form of large kiln.

Rita was standing at a balcony, looking through an ancient looking telescope. Humming to herself, she observed the humans down below. "10,000 years and these primitive monkeys have evolved. They've managed a form of technology." Rita mumbled to herself. She looked through the telescope, down to the Earth bellow... And towards Zordon's 'command center where she saw five teenagers with attitude walking away from the mighty structure "Oh? Look what we have here." Rita smiled. "Zordon's got some new 'recruits'."

"My Queen?" The massive hulking golden beast-knight asked "What shall we do with them?"

"... Finster!" She yelled, spinning around and walking towards the workshop

"Yes, my Queen?" Finster asked as he threw down a latch to get the kiln roaring.

"I need a legion of Puties." She ordered

Finster stopped as he heard that...and smiled brightly. "At ONCE, My Queen!" And he began to get to work with his 'putties', sculpting them from clay he had stored away. He pulled lumps of clay from a large pile, shaking and molding it before putting it onto a baking tray. Holding the tray Finster slid it into the kiln

"How long will they take?" Rita asked

"Not long, my kiln needed to be warmed up." Finster answered "However it is in perfect condition. Just a few moments, my queen."

"Excellent work, Finster. Goldar. I'm going to need recognizance, you'll head down with the first batch but scout out the location." Rita added "Join the battle only if necessary."

"Understood, My Queen." The golden manticore being nodded with an understanding tone.

Suddenly the machine began to Weezer and beep, a long tube shaking and several figures falling out if it

* * *

*back on Earth*

We quickly zoom back down, the five walking through the desert still "Anyone know where we're headed? I think we're lost." Billy asked timidly.

"We are two miles from town." Zack commented as he pointed forward "We just need to keep going until we reach the cliff and then turn left. Follow that until we reach the road and follow THAT for like ten minutes and we are back in Angel Grove proper."

"Okay. Thank you." Billy answered

"... How do you know that?" Kim asked in confusion, this all looked like random rock to her

"I err...Come out here every now and then." Zack answered nervously.

"... For drugs?" Trini frowned. Jason snarled a bit, looking away sadly

However the group suddenly stopped in their tracks. Something just felt... Wrong with the air "Hey...Did anyone else's back shudder?" Trini asked

"Something's wrong." Billy nodded

"No shit, Sherlock." Kim answered snarkily when suddenly the ground moved, figures emerging from the ground slowly

"WH-whoa! What's happening? Another earthquake?" Each asked, trying to keep their footing.

Emerging from the ground where six foot tall grey creatures with black hands and feet. They had soulless, twisted mockeries of faces. Their bodies looking like melted rock or cracked pottery and each of them were making unusual sounds, surrounding the group

"What... What the hell are these things?!" Zack yelled, falling on his ass

"I dunno. But they're gonna get their asses kicked!" Trini answered, getting up and glared at the putties. She, Kim and Jason got into fighting stances, Billy hiding behind Zack

"You pussy." Zack rolled his eyes and got up. The strange creatures gave an InHuman cry and charged into battle

"GAH!" Billy cowered and covered himself behind Zach

Jason took the lead, charging forward and twisting his body slightly to dodge a wild swing from this creature. He reached up, grabbing it's arm and judo flipping it over his shoulder. As the creature fell, Trini used it as a spring board and leapt at another one. She threw her whole weight at the creature... And it did not budge, Trini falling back on her back as she groaned "What... The hell?" She blinked

"HIYA!" Kimberly yelled, kicking a rock creatures chest... And holding her leg "Ow! What the fuck?! These things feel like they are made out of stone!"

The creatures called out in their unusual language and began to overwhelm the group, Zach looked at Billy and knew he had to protect him...by fighting the monsters before them. He frowned and started... Dancing?

"The hell?" The group asked as they saw Zach began to dance fight the putties. Bobbing, popping and locking, twisting, jiving and other dance stuff

"Huh? OOF!" The putties asked before getting sidelined by Zach's kicks.

"... Damn! That hurts!" Zack flinched, hopping on one foot. The putties called out again as they ganged up on Zach and started on Billy.

"Leave them alone!" Billy yelled, slamming with a rock

"Whoa." Jason whispered as he saw Billy try and defend the group as best as he could even if said efforts where basically pointless

"These things are made of stone. We aren't doing anything." Kim frowned as she dodged several blows only to be knocked over "Ooof! What do we do?" Kim asked, rubbing her feet.

"Yah!" Trini used as she was thrown, crashing into Kim

"Ow." Kim mumbled

"You two okay?" Jason asked as he ran over, trying to help them up

"I think I bruised my back." Kim grunted

Zack jumped out of the way of another strike, dragging Billy with him and running to the others "We need to get out of here."

"Yeah, but we can't get them near the city." Jason answered

 **TING!**

Jason blinked, feeling a weight tap against the metal button on his pants. He looked down, seeing the 'morpher' thing "The 'morpher'." Jason whispered

"Huh?" They asked

"Guys. Zordon said these things could give us powers, right?" Jason said, looking at them "We should be able to do this!"

"You're kidding; right?" Trini asked

"Do you have a better idea?" Jason asked. He reached down and lightly grasped the handle that was sticking out of it. As his fingers brushed it the handle shot down, now sticking out of the black clip. Following the handle he grasped it, the backs of his fingers brushing the elegant golden Z engraved on the back of the device. He pulled, the device leaving the grip... And Jason was amazed

The front of the device was a spectacular silver, chrome and glistening in the light. It was two plates linked onto the black device, four black lightning bolts decorating a corner each. In the middle was a cut out circle where a golden coin sat but, around the circle, where large red semi-circles, one on each of the silver plates. Engraved onto the red rings where the words 'Power' on the top and 'Rangers' on the bottom, both written in white text.  
And the coin? A shining gold showing a roaring Tyrannosaurus rex

Jason gulped as he didn't know what would happen next. But he decided that this would be the best thing.  
He saw the small red button near his thumb  
He had made up his mind

Even with the crystal clear day, when Jason roared out these words it sounded like lightning was striking the very earth.  
That heaven's wrath was being unleashed for the first time in eons... And it would leave no survivors

 **"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"** Jason yelled as loudly as he could, holding the morphed in front of him with his free hand in top of the device supporting it **"TYRANNOSAURUS!"** he roared like the ancient king, his thumb hitting the red button hard  
The device sprung open, red lighting unleashing from the gaps formed as the silver plates spread open  
The gold coin glowed, the red light engulfing Jason ... And then the light faded

Standing where Jason once was, was a red-suited man with a red helmet that looked like an open T-Rex head with a black visor in the mouth. His chest had three white diamonds, white gloves and boots with red diamonds on the shins and forearms; a white belt holding his morpher and a red gun in a white holster

"Whoa!" They gasped and looked at the transformed Jason

The putties looked in fright, seeing the newly transformed Ranger.

"Incredible." Jason muttered. Inside the suit he was staring transfixed at his hand. It was like there was no visor there, the world was crystal clear. Maybe even more, somehow. Every sound, every smell, every colour seemed to be somehow enhanced just a bit.  
And just below the skin... He felt something. A great, near unbeatable power just below the surface

One of the creatures, a putty, charged forward showing how brainless it was. On instinct Jason reacted, preforming a backflip to get away with one of his feet slamming into the creatures chin. What was normally a simple maneuver was far from it.  
Not only did Jason find he needed much less strength to spring board himself, feeling like he weighed next to nothing, but the small kick that would normally knock a normal human back a bit sent the Putty flying into its companions and sending three of them falling to the floor.

Everyone looked in shock. A moment ago they could barley push one back a few steps, but Jason had just sent one flying and knocked over three of them with a simple kick to the chin "You know... Maybe he's onto something." Zack said, voicing what they where all thinking

"You mean-?" Billy asked

"Yeah. Why not?" Trini smirked

Kim looked on as Jason began to battle the Putties alone... And how while he battled, his entire focus was on keeping these things away from them  
"... I think white is more your style, Red." Kimberly chuckled under her breath "You're such a white knight and all... You look good in both, honestly." She flicked down the handle of her Morpher and stood up "You know what? Let's do this. Can't have Red steal all the fun, right?" She smirked, pulling her Morpher from her belt

"O-Okay." Billy nodded and grabbed his own morpher

"... I owe him." Trini shrugged as she pulled out her own morpher

"Might as well." Zack laughed, doing the same.

Their Morphers looked identical to Jason's except the coins being vastly different. A Mastodon for Zach, a Pterodactyl for Kim, a Sabre-tooth Tiger for Trini and finally a Triceratops for Billy.

"Let's do this." Kim nodded, the four holding out their Morphers

 **"MORPHING TIME!"** The four proclaimed as they began to transform.

 **"Mastadon!"** Zack called as he opened his Morpher, black lightning emerging from the opened device

 **"PTERODACTYL!"** Kimberly screamed, her device opening and pouring out pink lightning

 **"Triceratops."** Billy said nervously, blue lightning sparking out of his morphed

 **"Sabre-Tooth Tiger!"** Trini finished with a roar, her device unleashing yellow lightning  
As the lightning surrounded the four, their bodies were enveloped by the power and emerged as new and powerful beings.  
The lightning crackled off their body, the power flowing through them

Zack's suit was black where Jason's was red, his helmet being that of a Mastadon. It has small, golden eyes up high, shinning silver tusks decorating the edges of his visor and down the middle was a 'trunk' that nearly reached his silver mouth plate

Kimberly's suit was pink, hugging her body more than the guys. She had a skit that went half way her thighs, the skirt trimmed by a white line. Her helmet was slightly different than the others, however, as it was mostly white with a pink pterodactyl in flight. The "head" of the pterodactyl was looking down, making her visor look like a love heart, with bright emerald green eyes shinning

Billy's suit was blue, the helmet being based off a triceratops as expected and like Zack's suit it had shinning golden eyes. He had silver horns at his temples with a final one in the middle of his head. The way the suits hugged his body showed he was the least fit of the team- not overweight, far from it in fact, but very skinny and not that muscular

And Trini's suit was yellow, bright like a sun... and for some reason it did not have a skirt like Kim's, although this made the fact the suits hugged the female body tighter more apparent with how it hugged her legs and backside, but it also showed her own muscles well. Her helmet had small beedy black eyes high up on the helmet as well as a pair of small cat ears, a shinning silver nose on her forehead and two silver fangs running down her visor

However there was ONE big difference between the four's suits and Jason's...  
The white diamond, the white gloves, the white boots and the white belts... where a deep metalic green that sparked in the light. The green almost seeming alive as it sparked and shinned at the slightest light

"Whoa! This. Holy CRAP! THIS feels AWESOME!" Kim and Zach laughed ecstatically. They high fived and charged in, unable to hold back. The putties began to fight and only be responded with kicks and flips, punches and tackles from: Tirini, Zach and Kim. Billy, however, was still nervous, he had never been in a fight before and was worried about how he was supposed to fight.

Even with how cautious Billy was, his attacks where still hurting the Putty's and sending them flying

Trini was jumping around like the cat her powers came from, striking and slashing with her nails like it was an instinct she could not help  
Zack was charging forward, mixing in his dance moves with using his momentum for shoulder-checks and just pushing through his foes  
Kim was going full gymnastics with flips, kicks and splits. Dodging everything and delivering hard kicks in retaliation

"Guys." Jason smiled in relief... And was hit in the back by a Putty, landing face first in the dirt and letting the strange red stick fall from his white holster "Huh?" He blinked and picked it up. He jumped out of the way and grabbed the back of it, pulling it up until it was vertical. The tip looked like a generic dinosaur design... And a sword blade suddenly emerged from the top "WHOA! Okay!" He blinked in shock Holding the grip tight he made a few test swings and nodded, holding it like a combat knife as he started fighting the Putty's once more. The blade made deep cuts into the clay 'flesh' of the Putty's, breaking small bits off

"This things a weapon?" Kim blinked as she drew her own weapon from its holster. However as she moved it she only brought it to a right angle, making it look like a gun "Okay. This makes things easier." Kim answered, shooting off a few rounds at the putties.

"This is not good." Goldar snarled, standing atop a nearby rock formation

 **"Rangers!"** Zordon's voice called through their helmets, startling the five

"Gah! Okay! Who said that?" Trini shouted

"Z-Zordon? Is that you?" Billy asked

 **"Yes Billy, it is."** Zordon's voice echoed

"Have you been keeping an eye on us?" Jason asked

 **"Of course. And now that you have transformed, we are able to communicate with you because of the morpher's connection to the command center."** Zordon explained

"Oh, so you're not busting our balls. Good to know." Zack answered, kicking a putty's head off

 **"Those weapons are card the BladeBlasters. You must gather, they will allow you to combine your power to end this battle."** Zordon explained

"And how do we do that?" Billy asked innocently only for them all to get a flash of an image, instructions, in their mind

"Whoa. Okay. Got it." Jason answered with a nod.

He, Billy and Zack stood side by side and Kim and Trini jumped up onto their shoulders. Kim standing on Jason and Billy's shoulders while Trini stood on his and Zack's.  
The five then pulled their weapons out, for those who had already pulled them out they turned them into their holstered form. They then all held them towards the middle of their tower, the tips almost touching with energy pooling in the gap

"Ready?" Jason asked the team.

"Yeah!" They responded

"FIRE!" He ordered

They pointed the weapons forward, a large glowing energy pentagon flying through the air and hitting the Putty's making them shatter like glass. The Rangers gasped as their final attack destroyed the putties. This was one of the most unreal things that they've done... And then they felt light as air, being thrown through the air as they where teleported again

"Where're we going now?" Trini called out as they reappeared in the Command Center. The group landed safely this time, not landing on anyone but their own feet.

Jason reached up, unlocking hidden clasps on his helmet and removing it. Jason gasped as he couldn't believe that he and the others just did that. Fighting monsters and working together.. He took deep breaths, looking down at the helmet in his hand  
Seeing his reflection in the visor  
It felt... Right

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Goldar snarled as he took a step on the concrete road "If Zordon has a new set of rangers..." He growled out, stabbing his sword into the ground making the ground quake "... Then we shall take the fight to them!" He roared in victory, looking out at the streets of Angel Grove  
Behind him, an army of one hundred Putty's


	2. Day Of The Dumpster Part 2 Choices

**Zekedavis** : Yeah, I guess. RIP Stan.

 **darkstel:** Lemon's are coming... eventually.

 **TaitanoRules555** : More like Jason is the only 'morally good' one and the others are more 'morally grey'

 **Rales Mckoy** : We have a LOT of plans.

 **ashton millman** : Because OF COURSE the FIRST REVIEW is about that overhyped character!  
Yes Tommy is in the story, we have plans

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **ashton millman** : Yep, we've got plans for Tommy.

 **Rales Mckoy** : Thanks very much for enjoying it.

 **Howlstone16** : Possible, but nothing is certain.

 **Zekedavis** : Yes it does. RIP Stan Lee.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Power Rangers, that belongs to Hasbro. Although it use to belong to Saban and Disney... and then Saban again... at least now it's hopefully in good hands. Some ideas belong to BOOM! studios. And others belong to Lionsgate.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Wow I am surprised with all the positive feedback from this story, man am I proud of that.

Well, here we go with the next stage! It is time for the Rangers to go through the consequences of their choice, of using the power given to them by Zordon. Will they accept the call? Or will they abandon this power and go on with their lives? And will Angel Grove survive?

And a reminder, I update this story once a month. However there is also a special announcement I must make

 **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT:**

This story shall be updated on December 31st/January 1st alongside four other cards as my New Year update... and then I am going on a hiatus for the month of January. I shall not be updating ANY of my stories for the first month of January, I just need a break from my content upload of two a week. I hope that you all understand this and enjoy

* * *

 **Power Rangers Unworthy**

 **Chapter 2: Day Of The Dumpster Part 2 Choices  
**

* * *

The Rangers were coming down off their battle high, entranced by what they heck they had done, since they were at each other's throats only a few hours ago. They had not deactivated their transformations, only having removed their helmets

 **"I take it that you might reconsider becoming Rangers?"** Zordon asked politely **"However that is a talk for later. How are you all? Are you hurt?"**

"Um, well." Jason tried to answer

"Are we gonna get broken feet and hands at the end of this? Cause I'm sure I bruised something fighting those things." Trini asked

 _"Your powers heal you from injuries once you have morphed. Well, shallow ones at least."_ Alpha explained

"Good to know." Zach sighed in relief.

"So what now? We're 'Rangers' now?" Billy asked

 **"If that is your choice."** Zordon explained **"You used your powers for self defense. To protect yourselves from Rita's forces. I ask that you stay here for a few hours and then we shall teleport you home. I shall then teleport your Morphers back here, for now just relax and talk. Let the powers heal you. You where right, this is not your war." And with that Zordon's face disappeared from the tube**

"Right. Thanks. Good talk." Kim answered, rubbing the back of her neck. She looked down at herself, looking at her suit 'Pink? Really?' She thought sadly.

 **SLAP!**

"Hey!" Kim snapped lightly, feeling somehow slap her backside

"That suit DOES look good on you." Trini grinned, her hand now resting on her hip

"Sheesh. Really?" Kim asked as she saw Trini's grin.

"What?" She grinned "Just stating facts."

"Oh dear." Billy covered his face and ears, not wanting to get involved by that.

"Hey, Billy. Good work." Zach spoke, giving honest praise.

"Th... thank you." Billy stuttered

"I have a question." Jason said as he looked between Kim and Trini, then turning to look at the yellow ranger "Are you a lesbian? I mean, it's cool if you are. I've got no problem with it. I just feel like everyone should know if this is playfully banter, girls complimenting each other or flirting."

"Yeah. I am. Or... At I'm at least more comfortable around girls." Trini answered "I like to call myself a lesbian, it's rare I see a guy I find attractive or interesting. While girls? Overall, like them more. You could call me bisexual with a preference for girls, but just easier to call myself a lesbian."

"Yay, now I feel even more uncomfortable." Kim joked and rolled her eyes

"That... That might be why your suit does not have a skirt." Billy said nervously

"Huh?" Trini blinked and looked down at her costume, and saw that Billy was right. "Huh, okay. Wait, were you checking me out?"

"W... What?! Nononononononono!" Billy gasped and yelled, crying and blushing like he was having a mental break down

"Trini, that's not funny." Jason frowned, going over to Billy to try and calm him down.

"Is? Is he okay?" Kim asked, seeing such a serious breakdown

"He's been very... Stunted in the social interaction department." Jason explained

"Wait. Really? So he doesn't know about flirting or lesbians or anything like that?" Trini asked

"No." Jason answered simply.

"I mean, well, he knows about them but hasn't done/seen/interacted with them. It's why he froze up the way he did when we all looked at him earlier and when he spilt his drink on you."

"... That explains so much." Trini blinked in realization as he thought back to how Billy had acted since they had met

"Hey, look. I'm all for this sharing and shit, but maybe we should have a look around this place." Zack stretched "I mean it's pointless in us analysing these suits or whatever, we aren't keeping them."

"I guess so." Jason answered heavily. He looked down at his hand, flexing his fingers and sighing

* * *

*Time skip*

The group were looking around the 'Command Centre' as Alpha called it, Billy had soon since calmed down but things were still a little tense. They had gone their own ways, exploring the place

Jason was looking at the front side, Billy was exploring the computers, Zach was on his own looking around, trying to find anything cool.

Jason soon found himself on the roof, staring in amazement "Whoa. Look at all this." He whispered, seeing a tapestry of what the Command Center has seen.

The beautiful landscape  
The setting sun  
The colours

Jason smiled, sitting down on the edge and looking out "This... How could anyone want to destroy this?"

* * *

*elsewhere*

Back inside the Command Center, Trini and Kim were together...and it was a little awkward. "So... When did you decided you preceded girls?" Kim asked

"A while ago." Trini answered

"l... Er..." Kim blinked, unsure what to say. She was hoping Trini would have gone into more detail

"Okay, I was fourteen. I was in sex ed class and... something just clicked." Trini answered "Thinking about them? I just realized stuff about the female body just sounded a whole lot more appealing to me. And thinking about it? That covered everything about them. I prefer their company. The feel of their skin. Their hair. Their voice. Their smell. Their personalities. It just... Fit with me better."

"Wow. Okay. I-I guess that makes sense." Kim answered

"Yes it is." Trini nodded "What about you?"

"I... what?" Kim was struggling to answer. She didn't want to seem weird or abrasive, but she had to give Trini an answer

"Please. I noticed you checking out me AND Red." Trini smirked

"Okay, okay. Yeah. I like checking out girls and guys." Kim huffed "I'm bisexual, okay? I've just had so much shit in my life recently I've not even thought about my orientation."

"Well, that's good to know." Trini smiled

"Good?" Kim tilted her head

"Yeah, cause I know I have a chance." Trini answered making Kimberly start to laugh "What? Why're you laughing?" Trini asked

"That's a great way to lighten the mood." Kim nodded

Trini rubbed the back of her neck and accepted that "Yeah, guess it is." She nodded

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We find Billy and Zack, the two having found a kitchen. "Wow, who would've thought a floating head would've had a kitchen?" Zack commented

"Maybe he has set it up for his 'power rangers'?" Billy asked

"True." Zack answered. "WHOA! Look at this!" He pulled out a box of food.

Billy blinked, looking at the box. Inside were packets of food that were labelled 're-hydration packets'.

"It's like space food!" Zack grinned

"I. I guess it does." Billy smiled, finding a bit of a friend with Zack bonding with space stuff.

"So... Why you so shy?" Zack asked as they put the packets into a machine labeled 'dehydrator'

"I. I've been sheltered. All my life." Billy reluctantly answered, still nervous around Zack.

"Sheltered?" Zack asked

"My parents. They home-schooled me and kept me inside. I. Don't know...I don't know how to talk to many people. One on one...MAYBE. But, mostly just to my parents." Billy frowned, curling into himself. "My mother refused to let me out of the house. Refused to let me watch TV. I'm not allowed to answer the door or the phone. She cuts my meals for me. I wasn't allowed to dress myself until I was 14 and I was forced to write in crayon until I was 15 since she was scared I'd hurt myself."

"...What the FUCK is wrong with her?" Zack looked stunned and confused as he heard all that "No wonder you're fucked up, no offense."

"Today was a trial run... That my eventual escape plan would work." Billy muttered

"Wait. What 'escape plan'?" Zack asked

 **DING**

"Ooh, the thing's done." Zack pointed out

"... I have been thinking." Billy said, doing his best to change the subject "Our suits... They are different than Jason's. Our suits are green where his is white."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I didn't notice that." Zack answered

"I wonder why." Billy frowned, his fingers brushing the Triceratops coin on his belt

"I dunno. Chicken?" Zack asked handing one of the bags to Billy.

* * *

*elsewhere*

We zoom back up through the command center, Jason still taking in the beauty of the surroundings when he heard a door behind him opening. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Kim walk through it "Hey, Red." Kim spoke, seeing him sit there.

"Hey." Jason smiled softly "... This... It's so beautiful. I don't get why people would ever want to destroy this."

"Maybe cause people want destruction?" Kim thought cynically

"Huh?" He blinked, paying full attention to her

"Maybe some people think that the world is worth destroying cause that's how they vent." Kim answered

"But there are limits." Jason frowned "Why would you destory beautiful things like Earth just to vent? There would have to be a moment where stop... and you realize all the wrong you've done." As Jason finished he looked down at his hands, his fists tightening as flashes of memories appeared before his eyes

"By then... It's too late." Kim sighed heavily, thinking back to how her whole world was being destroyed by her parents' arguing. She remembered how often she fell, unable to hold her balance from lack of sleep.  
Remembering that week and how, even when they tried to support her... They just could not let it rest for five minutes  
How... It all might be her fault.

"... Yeah." Jason mumbled, that ambulance still ringing in his ears  
The smell of exhaust from the rushing car  
The blood on his hands

"... You know Red... You're too good." Kim said suddenly as she sat next to him, hugging her legs

"I. I'm not-" Jason tried to respond, but saw how she was hugging herself.

"You defended Billy even though you don't know him that well." She commented

"He's my neighbor." He tried to argue

"Who you said never leave the house." She countered "And then there is me. You came over to thank me after I payed for your drinks, no hesitation."

"I was only being polite." He argued, as if trying to put himself down

"And the rest of us had to talk you down from taking up Zordon's offer. You where ready to charge in, sword ready to protect the world from something that is none of your business." She smirked slightly "Heck you trusted big Z completely. You didn't hesitate to go and use that Morpher of yours. And even though you where kicking ass, you never stopped thinking about protecting us. You, Jason, are TOO good for this world."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know what to do with this praise. He just did what he thought needed to be done.

"If you choose to stick to this job, I know you'll be a great leader." She smiled, some pride in her voice

"Thank you, Kimberly." Jason answered, getting flustered by her words. He smiled gently, reaching out and brushing her hair behind her ear

Kimberly blinked but didn't mind, having this innocent thing be done. Jason was too kind for anything sinister. She could relax, she didn't need to keep her defences up around such an overly nice but honest person  
It was nice

 **"Rangers! I ask that you return to the main chamber!" Z** ordon's voice echoed as their helmets materialized in their hands

'Damn it.' She frowned.

"We better get going." Jason answered

"Yeah." She nodded, blinking suddenly. The reason? He was holding his hand out for her, already standing tall "... Heh. Too good, Red. Too good." She smiled gently, putting her hand in his and letting him pull her to her feet with their faces so close their noses nearly touched

"I guess." He answered with a smirk, their eyes sparkling slightly, the two heading inside.

* * *

*time skip*

Back inside the Command Center, the Rangers gathered...with Zach and Billy faintly smelling like chicken "What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked as they looked up at the giant head

 **"Rang... Children."** Zordon started, only to correct himself and guilt filling his voice **"Look into the viewing globe."**

"What is-?" Trini asked as they saw the viewing globe

"Oh my goodness!" Billy gasped, seeing a strange golden manticore creature and an army of those grey monsters they fought not long ago.

This ARMY attacking Angel Grove!

 **"This... Rita has worked out where you are from and sent Goldar with an army of Putty's to take revenge. I am so sorry... But I must ask you all this."** Zordon said sadly **"I must ask you... Do you wish to become the Power Rangers? You do not have to. You can walk away from this conflict. And seeing this, Rita will no longer target you or your home. You can just walk away and no one will think any worse of you. You can stay and fight, but it will be a long battle full of headship. Or you can return to your normal lives. Please, I am asking for your choice."** And his question was met with silence

 _"Ay-yai-yai, I knew they would not have the courage."_ Alpha whispered from near Zordon

"... I'll do it." Jason said firmly, taking a step forward. His eyes where blazing with confidence. Nothing could shake his conviction "People are out there, INNOCENT people, getting hurt! And this will stop if we give up our powers, which can help them?! I don't think so! Rita wants to take over the earth, you said so yourself! How can I turn my back when I can save someone?"

The group looked at Jason, seeing this fire in his eyes.

"... Too good, Red, you bloody White Knight." Kim laughed softly before she looked at Zorodn "I'm in to."

"Seriously?" Trini blinked

"Seriously." Kim nodded

"... Yeah, why not." Zack shrugged and laughed "Let's do this!"

"Well, I'm in too. Can't let all YOU have the fun." Trini smirked

Billy was silent, looking around nervously

"Billy? You gonna join us buddy?" Zack asked

"I-I don't. What if I'm not strong enough? I-I'm not a fighter." Billy mumbled

"We can help with that." Jason commented gently

Billy gulped as he looked at the group. An almost full team...and they were waiting on him. Zordon wasn't forcing him to do anything, the Rangers would back him up...  
He could have friends.  
They wanted to be his friends.  
To help him  
"O-Okay. I'll join." Billy answered, feeling some form of courage flowing within him

 **"... Are you sure about this?"** Zordon asked, hole in his voice

Jason looked at the group, who nodded. He smiled, looking to the head and nodding "We are, Zordon." He stated calmly

 **"Well then, I am proud to call you 'Power Rangers'."** Zordon smiled fatherly **"Now, I believe it is time for you to get back to action. Jason, may you please give the call and defend your home?"**

"Right. Ready?" Jason nodded and turned to the team

"Ready." They responded

 **"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"** Jason proclaimed

 **"Mastodon!"**

 **"Pterodactyl!"**

 **"Triceratops."**

 **"Sabre-Tooth Tiger!"**

 **"TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

In a massive flash of five lights the group vanished.

* * *

*elsewhere*

We rush through the world, returning to Angel Grove. Five lights landed atop a building, the lights fading. The people of the city stopped, as did their attackers, as they looked up at the five figures standing proudly atop the tall building

"Huh? What the?" The people looked on and saw the five figures.

"People of Angel Grove!" Jason called out "Do not fear! We are here to protect you! We, are the Power Rangers!"

"'Power Rangers'?" They asked, still running for their lives but heard the Red Ranger.

"Let's go guys!" Jason ordered, jumping down with an almost over eager energy

"Okay." Trini and Kim leapt off

"Oh man. That's a long drop." Billy gulped almost seizing up from the sheer drop

"Don't worry man, we've got this!" Zack grinned as he grabbed Billy's arm... And jumped off, dragging him down with him "BOOYAH!"

"BAD IDEA!" Billy yelled

"Rangers. Alongside your side arms, the BladeBlasters, you also posses individual **power weapons. Good luck in this battle."** Zordon informed them over their helmets systems

"'Individual weapons'? Sounds neat." Trini smirked

"Ranger's, let's get to work." Jason ordered

They landed and split up, facing the army of Putties

In a flash of yellow light two small knives with yellow hits baring the Sabre-Tooth Tiger coin symbol appeared in Trini's hands, in a reverse grip position. She smiled, spinning then softly as she used one to block an attack a Putty tried to throw at an innocent civilian "Hey, now that's not fair!" She smirked, slashing with her other dagger and sending it flying back only to crumble apart

Zack and Billy where fighting more or less back to back, Billy shooting wildly with his BladeBlaster's gun mode, when a large black axe with yellow extra markings and the mammoth symbol near the top of the blade appeared in Zack's hands "Incredible." Billy blinked

"Hell yeah, this is what I needed!" Zack grinned, spinning 360 and cutting down a large wave of Putties around him

"Watch it!" Billy squeaked, almost not having enough time to duck that attack

"Woops. Sorry man." Zack laughed

 _They've~ got~!_  
 _A power and a force that you've never seen before!_

"Hiya!" Jason called, preforming a spin kick and knocking a Putty's head off, before he raised his arms to block one of the Putty's using a street sign as a bat "Oh no you don't." He frowned, stumbling back and holding the steel pole

 _They've~ got~!_  
 _The ability to Morph and to even out the score!_

Jason gave a mighty tug, sending the Putty flying towards him and into his fist "And stay down!" He ordered, the Putty turning to a puddle

Kim gave small gasping breaths as she flipped again and again, dodging Putty's who randomly jumped at her while also herding them

 _No one can ever take them down!_

As Kim stopped flipping a flash of light appeared in her hands, a large white bow with red accents appearing clasped in her left grip "Time to put those archery lessons to good use." She commented, raising a silver arrow with a pink tip in her right hand and noticing it

 _The power lies on their si-ei-ei-ei-eide!_

Kim unleashed the arrow, another appearing in her hand which she fired. She began to shoot as fast as she could, her arrows piercing the Putty's in the heart and head and reducing them to shards of pottery "Alright!" She grinned

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_

Trini yelled as she jumped off one Putty's shoulder, her feet breaking it's neck as she jumped high. And as she came back down, daggers held tight, she stabbed another Putty in the chest with both blades and reduced it to nothing as they both bit the floor

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_

Trini rolled, getting reading to spring back up only for Jason's hand to be in her face "Need a hand, Yellow?" He smirked

"Thanks, Red." She nodded, accepting his hand as he helped her to her feet

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_  
 _You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!_

Zack and Billy kept up the fight, Billy having summoned a blue staff with three silver blades at either end and the Triceratops coin in the middle of each set of spikes.  
Zack gave slow powerful swings while letting Billy give quick and wider reaching hits with his staff... And Billy was doing rather well

 _They~ know~!_  
 _The fate of the world is lying in their hands!_

"This is incredible! It's like instinct!" Billy gasped as he down his staff, altering it's balance and bringing it down against a Putty's chest

"I know, right?!" Jack grinned, suddenly shifting his axe around. He was now holding it in a way that looked like a gun, the bottom of the handle being the barrel... And as Zack moved a small portion at the base of the blade towards the tip of the handle he smirked "Say hello to my little friend!" He grinned as he pulled the trigger, shooting an energy blast

 _They~ know~!_  
 _To only use their weapons for defense!_

Kim was now using her bow at a slower pace, working it into her jumps and kicks. She frowned, pulling out her BladeBlaster and unleashing a few rapid blasts at a small group of Putties. As the Putty's fell it revealed a small family hiding behind a destroyed car

 _No one will ever take them down!_

"You okay?" Kim asked as she ran towards them, the daughter hugging her

"Thank you!" The girl cheered

"Thank you Ms Pink Ranger." The father nodded

"You're welcome, now get out of here." Kim nodded, smiling as she saw them run away 'So that's what that feels like.'

 _The Power lies on their si-ei-ei-ei-eide!_

The Putties numbers where greatly diminished, now only about two hundred where left. As well as their boss.

Jason had managed to summon a red hilted sword with a silver blade decorated in ancient symbols, the middle of the bike having the Tyrannosaurus coin inbeded  
He gave a few mighty swings, the sword requiring him to have a twin handed grip, as Trini jumped and rolled around him, slicing at the Putty's

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_

By now the five had gathered, forming a circle as they worked as one

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_

Kim was shooting with her bow, changing direction every second to take another shot. She was moving clockwise, shooting Putties the others couldn't reach  
While she was quick, Zack was being strong. He only shot once every three seconds, going counter clockwise with his powerful shots blowing up three or four Putties a try  
Billy was swinging his staff, using it like a shield to ward of Putties and only stopping to let Trini or Jason get a hit in  
Trini was using her daggers to their full extend, giving quick and savage slashes every chance she had to any foe that got too close  
Jason, meanwhile, was the calmest and most middle ground of everyone. Letting Billy do his defense, Kim and Zack handle the foes in the distance and Trini getting the ones up close. He focused on the middle, slashing his sword fast and eloquently to rip the Putties apart

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_  
 _You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers~!_

After another few moments of this the Putties where all gone, Jaden slashing as he blade glowed red and made the Putty explode

The crowed cheered at this, the Rangers turning to Goldar

"Go back to Rita and tell her Earth is defended! We are not letting her take our home!" Jason called

"What sort of brats have the GALL to tell ME what to do?!" Goldar roared, his wings flapping... And it was as if a switch was flipped in their minds

"Mastadon Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!" Zack called, pulling his axe-cannon

"Pterodactyl Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!" Kim called as she took a stance similar to that of a bird in flight

"Triceratops Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!" Billy called, getting into a stance where his staff's blade was pointing at the monster

"Sabre! Tooth! Tiger! Yellow! Mighty Morphin'! Power Ranger!" Trini called as she threw her dagger into the air, caught it and did a few rappid slashes

"Tyranosaurs Red Mightt Morphin' Power Ranger!" Jason called, slashing with his sword that he held in his right hand and resting it against the back of his left forearm with the tyranosaurus coin pointing outwards

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Goldar roared as he charged at them, flying

"Not today dirt bag!" Jason ordered "Move it Rangers!"

 _No! One! Ean ever take them down!_

"HIYA!" Billy and Trini yelled, jumping off Zack and Kim's shoulders respectively. They flipped, soaring over Goldar, and slashing his wings with their weapons

"Ah!" He roared in pain

"Iyah!" Zack and Kim yelled, spinning and using their weapons mele-style to strike Goldar across the chest as he was falling. The momentum made him flip in midair and came crashing down.

 _The power lies on their si-ei-ei-ei-eide!_

Goldar snarled as he quickly stood, drawing his sword and striking.  
Jason acted quick, raising his sword and blocking the strike.

The two held on evenly, the strength seemingly equal

"Give up Ranger!" Goldar threatened

"NEVER!" Jason roared with all his might, giving a powerful push and knocking Goldar back

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_

Jason give a series of quick and powerful slashes, leaving deep cuts in Goldar's armour, before he gave a spin kick to his chest and knocked him back

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_

As Goldar stumbled, Trini and Billy acted again. They charged forwards and slashed at Goldar's back, clipping his wings again

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_  
 _You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!_

Not giving him a chance to recover, Kim and Zack rolled out from behind Jason and unleashed quick blasts from their weapons. The arrow and energy blast exploding against his armour

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_  
 _Go Go Power Rangers!_

Jason charged forwards, his sword glowing red once more, and gave a powerful horizontal slash alongside Goldar's stomach

 _Go Go Power Rangers~!_

There was a moment of silence before explosions went off all over Goldar's armour making him fall to his knees, supporting himself via his sword "This... Isn't the end Rangers..." He hissed before he disappeared like a phantom in the wind

The Rangers stood tall, still on the high from fighting the Putties and Goldar. But they needed to get the people out of here and in a safe location however they where not able to do that yet as the crowed began to cheer. The Rangers looked on at the people who were cheering for them.  
And honestly, it felt great.

They smiled, their chests feeling warm...

"Rangers, move out. We have to help them." Jason ordered as he ran off. He reached down, grasping a bolder. He was prepared to lift it, to use all his strength and do his best... and lifted it effortlessly. He almost lost his footing because of how light it was. But he caught himself before he hurt anyone.

"Hang on everyone." Zack added, lifting up a large slab of concrete. He lifted it up, holding it over his head like it was a pillow! 'This is crazy!' Zack thought as he lifted the concrete away and got people out of the trap.

"We've got you." Kim followed up, going down and helped people get out. She reached down, pulling them up while tightly holding onto the floor

"Thank you, Pink Ranger." The people who were trapped spoke as they were lifted

Trini jumped up onto a building, walking in to see the floor was collapsing a bit with the people who had been in the building against the wall "Hang on, in there. We're coming. Blue! I need an extra pair of hands!" Trini called out

"C... Coming!" Billy stuttered, jumping up to her

"We need to get them out." Trini spoke, pointing to the collapsing floor "I'll throw them to you." She said, jumping to the side the civilians where are

"Okay, I'll-I'll catch them." Billy gulped, having never caught anything bigger than a sponge ball before. He gulped, he... He had to do this! Or these people could die!

"You can do it Blue!" Trini called

Billy looked at Trini and nodded. "I-I can do this."

Trini nodded, picking up a woman "Okay ms, stay calm." She urged before throwing the woman at Billy

The woman squeaked as she was flung towards Billy, who caught her by the hips and set her down away from the wreckage "There we go." He muttered cautiously

"Here's the next one!" Trini called, picking up another man

"WHOA!" The man called out as he was thrown to Billy.

"I. Got him!" Billy responded, catching the man.

There was still a lot of work left to do, they couldn't rest yet

* * *

*time skip*

It took about an hour, the police and fire fighters alongside ambulances arriving and further helping "Thank you, Rangers. You've saved a lot of lives." The police spoke respectfully to them. He held his hand, which Jason took

"We are here to help." Jason nodded, shaking the officers hand "These forces where sent by Rita Repulsa, she wants to rule the world. We won't let her. Her monsters are very dangerous, we ask that you try and keep the civilians safe while we take care of her forces. We don't want anyone to be hurt."

"Oh, so sweet. I'm gonna get diabetes." Zack joked. Kim rolled her eyes and gently punched Zack's shoulder, like how a friend would do.

"Let's go Rangers." Jason ordered

"On it." The Rangers responded as they teleported away.

The citizens of Angel Grove looked up in amazement, seeing their new heroes shoot into the sky as streaks of lightning. And it was like they where never there

* * *

*At the Command Center*

The team reappeared back in the Center, coming down from the adrenaline that was saving people. They SAVED people.

They began to cheer, high fiving and hugging each other "HOLY SHIT! That was crazy!" Zack exclaimed

"Great job everyone." Jason praised the group. They began to remove their helmets, setting them on the consoles

 **"Congratulations, Rangers."** Zordon spoke respectfully to the teens **"I am very proud of all of you."**

"Thanks, Zordon." Billy answered

"Yeah, thanks." Kim added

"God, that fight was epic!" Trini smiled "We took out a whole ARMY!"

"Yeah. I... I need five minutes." Zack added, slumping to the floor in exhaustion when suddenly their suits and helmets disappeared in sparks of light

"Wait, what happened? Where'd the suits go?" Trini asked

 **"Back into the Morphing Grid, once again being stored in your Morphers and Power Coins."** Zordon explained **"I shall explain more in due time, but you all must be exhausted."**

"I know **I** am." Zack weakly raised his hand

 **"Alpha and I shall send you home then, to rest. But first, there are three rules about being a Power Ranger I must tell you."** Zordon explained **"Three rules that you must live by."**

"There're rules?" Trini frowned

 _"Of course."_ Alpha nodded as if it was obvious

 **"First, you are not allowed to reveal your identity as Power Rangers to anyone. Dragging then into this conflict will only add more casualties."** Zordon explained sadly **"Second, you must not escalate the conflict. Only use as much force as necessary. And three, you must not use your power for personal gain."**

Billy pondered as he heard that. Those were reasonable rules. Nodding he accepted them

Trini frowned as she thought over these rules 'No personal gain? Really?' She thought to herself. 'And who ELSE am I gonna bring in?'

'So I can't use this to get free stash? Damn it.' Zackthought in irritation

Kim was thinking about being a Ranger full time. She wasn't committed to a job, she had free time...It could be okay. She had to admit, the fact she had to keep it a secret sucked

Jason remained last. Having to save people, keeping this secret. Not bringing innocent lives into this "We understand Zordon." He nodded

 **"Good."** Zordon answered **"I wish you a good night, Rangers. Alpha?"**

 _"Yes Zordon."_ Alpha nodded, pressing a button and making the rangers disappear in bursts of light

The Rangers were all teleported back to their respective homes, just outside their doors so it wouldn't look like they broke in **"So Alpha, what do you think of the Rangers now?"** Zordon asked, asking for his honest opinion

 _"Early days. But...They MIGHT be better."_ Alpha answered _"But those four... They are in contact with the dark side of the Morphing Grid."_

 **"I noticed that too, Alpha.** " Zordon frowned, knowing EXACTLY what he was on about **"However I have confidence they will not be seduced by its power."**

 _"I hope so Zordon."_ Alpha muttered

* * *

*With the rangers*

The five appeared on the streets of Angel Grove, looking around they all knew it was junction that lead to different housing estates and residential areas. They sighed in relief, seeing as their homes were just around the corner.

"We should exchange numbers." Jason said suddenly

"Huh?" Kim, Zach and Trini asked

"J-Jason, I live next door to you. Wouldn't that be a waste of time?" Billy asked

"But they don't." Jason said "We have our own lives. No guarantee we'd be able to get in contact with each other any other way. Exchanging numbers so we all have each others numbers, everyone has everyone's number, there would at least be a peace of mind. That we CAN contact each other if we need to."

"...That's kinda smart." Zack answered, getting his phone out.

"Makes sense to me, Red." Kim followed up, getting her phone "Just don't send me dick pics." She joked

"I promise." Jason responded with a soft smile

"Fair to me." Trini added

"I... Er... Don't... Have... A phone..." Billy muttered shyly

"Seriously? Don't you have a phone? Who doesn't have a phone in this day and age?" Trini asked making Billy lower his head

"Hey, it's okay man." Zack encouraged and patted Billy's back. He swung his bag a kind and unzipped it, pulling out a mint-in-box new phone "I was gonna pawn this off but here."

"What? A-Are you sure?" Billy gasped as he saw this brand new phone.

"Of course dude, you need it." He nodded, smiling, before he whispered "And if you ever need some help, your mum being a bitch, call your big brother Zack, I'm a great listener."

Billy looked at the phone and began to tear up. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Having people to talk to  
He had... friends

"Well, looks like we have to set your new phone up dude." Jason chuckled

The group sat down, showing Billy how his phone worked and sharing numbers. Some of them gave joking nicknames to each other as their contact name, others being more formal.  
Like how Kim out Jason down as 'Red', Billy put Trini down as just Trini, Jason put Zack down as 'Tusky' and so on. Turns out Trini and Zack already had their numbers, everyone laughing at Zack's contact name for Trini 'Angry girl'. He got a punch on the shoulder for that nickname, but it was in good fun.

"Wow. It's getting late." Jason blinked as the sun went down "Anyone want to go to a kabab place or something?"

"I can go for one." Zack licked his lips.

"There's a fish and chips down the road." Kim pointed out

"Who pays?" Trini joked. The group chuckled at Trini's joke and headed out, going to the local chip shop. The group smiled, friends spending the evening together

* * *

*Time skip*

"I can't believe you just got plain fish and chips." Kim hiccuped as she talked to Billy.

"I've never had it before." he shrugged

"Really? NEVER?" Trini asked

"No. My mum always chose our meals." Billy answered

"Well, I'd say its fine for us to go our own way." Zack commented

"Yeah... See you guys tomorrow?" Jason asked

"Later Red." Kim commented, blowing a playful kiss

"See you guys." Zack waves, walking off

"See you around." Trini stretched, following Zack "Later Pinkie!" She called, winking at Kim flirting

"Have fun dreaming about me kitty cat, that's the closest your getting to it!" Kim joked back

"I. Oh man." Billy blushed, feeling his collar getting hot.

"Let's go Billy." Jason shook his head and smiled

"R-Right." Billy nodded and followed Jason back to his own house

They walked off, the five going in different directions "See you later, Billy." Jason spoke as they arrived at their own houses, literally right next door to each other.

"Bye." Billy said sadly

As the two entered their homes, Jason was greeted to a relieved mother, who thought that he was dead; but glad that he wasn't. He was met with a warm embrace, one that made him happy. Especially when his father joined the hug

Next door Billy had snuck back into his house, luckily just in time as his mother burst through the door a second later talking about how scared she was she hugged him, babbling about never letting anything hurt him

Zack arrived home to a small rundown house, he was surprised it was still standing. His mother lying in bed in the middle of the living room, looking as pale as ever "Hey, mum." He whispered gently, holding her hand as he knelt down.

"Zack? You're okay." She mumbled happily

"Yeah Mum. Don't worry, I got your medicine." he smiled, pulling out some of the pills from his backpack

"Such. Such a good. Boy." She panted gently, looking up at him with glazed eyes.

"Don't worry mum. This will make your pain go away." He said gently, slipping two pills into her mouth and picking up a glass of water. He brought it to her mouth, helping her drink so she could swallow the pills

Trini sighed, entering her home. She felt exhausted after today and just wanted to go to bed. But she knew she'd meet either of her parents near the stairs. "I'm home." She said sarcastically under her breath, counting down in her mind how long it would take for them to appear

"Trini!" A man's voice called out, running to the front door as he heard it shut. The man being an elderly Asian man, the man hugging her tightly "Thank goodness you're alright." The man sighed and held back tears.

"I'm fine dad." She grumbled

"Your mother and I were worried sick. We thought you were dead!" He answered, pulling back to look at her.

"Me and my friends hid while the attack happened, until those Power Rangers dealt with it." Trini lied

"You have friends?" Her mother asked as she walked in, clearly not meaning it in a mean way

"Y-. Yes, mum. I've got friends." Trini answered, tired and not wanting this to go on longer than needed. "They are all nice and Kim is hot. I'm going to bed. Night." She said, pushing past them and going upstairs

"'Kim'?" Trini's parents looked at each other.

"As in...'Kimberly'?" Trini's mother asked in confusion

Speaking of whom, Kimberly had snuck into her house; hopefully her parents were asleep from their daily row as well as all the chaos from today 'No one's up. Great.' Kim thought to herself as she sneakily went upstairs to her room only to hear a soft sobbing 'Huh? Mum?' She thought, hearing the cries. She neared her parents room, opening the door gently.  
Her mother was curled up on her bed, crying  
'Oh god. Must've been a bad one.' Kim thought sadly. She wanted to speak but...what could she say? Grab her attention? Sit down next to her to let her know she's okay?  
She looked around nervously, hugging herself. She didn't realize that the light from the door was casting a shadow. Not that it mattered. Kim's mother wasn't paying attention... And then she saw it.

On the floor

Divorce papers

Kim's eyes widened as she saw them. "Oh, mum." She whispered. It had finally happened. Kim went over to her mother and just sat down next to her. She rubbed her mother back gently, the joy she had felt today crashing  
She felt the weight in her pocket, her morphed. Reaching into her jacket pocket she held it tightly, supporting herself.  
This had to be alright... It had to

* * *

*On the moon*

Rita was sitting on her throne, seeing Goldar kneel before her as he explained the failure of the assault. "I am sorry, My Queen. The Rangers took us by surprise." Goldar apologised

 **BOOM!**

Goldar was sent flying, hitting a wall from a an energy burst from Rita's wand. It wasn't enough to hurt him and it was clearly no effort from Rita, simply her showing her displeasure

She took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. "Zordon. Always the defender." She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She frowned, her wand sparking "It appears those children must be taught a lesson."


	3. Red&Pink Bond, Unleash The FiveHeadBeast

**thewittywhy:** Wait and see.

 **MasterOfWhite:** It shall be expanded upon. The green added to all but Jason's suit WAS intentional.

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1** : Thank you.

 **Lonestar88:** Stop posting reviews asking about other fics or I will block you. You do this all the time and I have had enough. I hate reviews like this because they are worthless.  
And no that story is not abandoned. It will be continued once V-Tamer02 is finished it's first arc.

 **Zekedavis** : But it is also extremely hard to balance. Too far in the dark and you fall into the darkness, being consumed by it. Too far into the light and there is barley a difference.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Red** **the** **Pokemon** **Master** : Oh, flipping heck. Don't give us ideas.

 **Lonestar88** : Don't think so.

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1** : You're welcome.

 **ashton** **millman** : It's fine, besides Tommy IS a bit of an OP Gary Stu.

 **To everyone** : HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Power Rangers, that belongs to Hasbro. Although it use to belong to Saban and Disney... and then Saban again... at least now it's hopefully in good hands. Some ideas belong to BOOM! studios. And others belong to Lionsgate.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT 1:**

This is the New Year's Update. Alongside this fic I am also updating five others, here they are and check them out:

Krystal's Harem: One of the two sequels of my famous story, Ben's Harem, is entering it's fourth arc. Watch Ben's Nechrofriggeon daughter travel the Multiverse

A King's Maidens. A Huniepop story following my OC, Sam, as she wins some hearts and helps some lovely ladies.

Deadpool gets pus WADE GET AWAY FROM MY KEYBORED: A comedy and lemon focused story where Wade get's all the girls

Shinobi Spider: A story where Spidey and several others are pulled into a warped, alternate world which is like a cheesy ninja manga

Digimon V-Tamer 02: A sequel to the V-Tamer Manga, set place in the Tamer's universe. Watch as Taichi Yagami teaches these new Tamers, preparing for the dangers to come

I hope all like these and check them out!

 **ANNOUNCEMENT 2:**

I shall be taking the month of January off, no uploads all month. I just need a small break is all.

* * *

 **Power Rangers Unworthy**

 **Chapter 3: Red and Pink Bonding, Unleash The FiveHeadBeast  
**

* * *

Jason groaned the next day as his alarm clock went off.  
It was loud.  
Annoyingly so  
He felt mentally exhausted, as he had trouble getting to sleep last night... Ironically his body felt fine, energised

'Oh. My head.' He groaned, trying to lift his arm up to slap his alarm off. He did so... The clock bending under his grip. His eyes widened as he saw that he just did. He didn't realize that the power had transferred over to his own body. He hadn't broken it, not completely. It was like he reached down and grabbed snow, that was how the device now looked.  
How much would this power affect him?

'How? How much stronger am I? I have to hold back.' Jason thought, realising that if he's training, this would be a mental strain for him. He grumbled as he grabbed his phone. Sitting up he saw that the others had already started texting  
A group text chat someone had set up and a few random messages from everyone. Some said 'good morning' others asking about how they were...mostly there were messages about 'Is anyone else a lot stronger this morning?'

Then there was a text from Kim

"Can you meet me at the Juice bar later?" Jason said as he read Kim's text to him alone "Yeah. Sure. What time?" Jason spoke, wording out his text to Kim.

 _"How does 1:30 sound?" She texted back_

"Yeah, sounds great. See you then." Jason answered back, getting out of bed. and of course his phone buzzed as she replied. He took a quick glance at it and laughed

 _"It's a date ;)"_

"Kim." He shook his head, getting ready for the day and heading downstairs. As he went downstairs, he saw his mother and father watching the news about what happened yesterday, both still looking shaken up "Mum? Dad? Are you okay?" Jason asked kindly, getting their attention

"Huh? Oh, hey sport." His dad smiled "Just... Yesterday was insane."

"It was." Jason nodded. "But I'm okay."

"We're more worried about our jobs and co-workers." His dad joked "Messing with you son, don't worry. We are worried about what might happen the next few days."

"Right. Um, I'm gonna head to the juice bar to meet a friend. Is that okay?" Jason asked

"Of course son." His mother nodded "Just be safe."

"I will." Jason responded, going to the kitchen for some food. He made himself a cheese sandwich and a protein shake, grabbing his workout gear and heading out "I'll be back later." Jason answered as he left through the front door. He looked up at Billy's house, wondering if he should do anything.

Inside said house, Billy was kept to his room; he was, for lack of a better term, under house arrest. But not because he did anything wrong because he always was, because of his mother being so over protective 'Darn it.' Billy frowned, sitting at his computer, repeatedly checking his door and his window to make sure no-one could see what he was doing. In front of him where several silver wrist watch looking devices 'These should work. I HOPE they should work.' Billy thought. He gathered them up and put them in his bad, preparing to head out

* * *

*With Trini*

Trini was downstairs after taking a few sandwiches and a sports drink to go out with. "You're going out?!" Her mother snapped lightly

"Yeah. Meeting some friends." Trini answered after taking a gulp of coffee.

"That 'Kim' you mentioned?" Her mother frowned

"And if I am?" She asked "But if you MUST know, I'm meeting Zack in the park."

"Oh. Meeting 'Zack'. Okay, just try and stay safe." She answered while Trini stormed out

Outside, Trini groaned loudly and went to meet her friends.

* * *

*with Zack*

Zack was clearing away a small breakfast for his mother, she was now sleeping and in bed. 'She's finally peaceful.' Zack thought, as his mother had been in agony for the past hour. She had ran out of pills at 9 this morning since that bottle had nearly been empty, he needed to get more for her.  
His hands began to shake as he finished putting everything away, tears falling down his face. She... She was in such pain... And... And they couldn't afford the hospital bills... She...  
It broke his heart seeing her in such pain every day

Giving a gentle kiss on his mother's head, letting her sleep. 'Love you, mum.' He thought and left quietly. He was shaking softly, opening his backpacks secret pocket. He looked inside and pulled out his little stash. The stuff he got from yesterday.

He... He needed it!

He opened his stash and got out his things that he needed. He held the needle, holding near his arm as he cried

* * *

*With Jason*

Jason entered the Juice Bar, looking at his watch. It was 10, he had 3 and a half hours until Kim would meet him "Hey, Jason!" Ernie the owner of the Juice Bar waved, he looked a bit rushed off his feet.

"Ernie. Are you okay?" He asked

"Just rushed. I've been housing people here as a safe place from the quake." Ernie answered

"You want some help?" Jason asked

"I'd appreciate it." Ernie nodded. "I need help moving these boxes."

"Gives me a work out." He joked

"I bet it does." Ernie laughed and tried to lift a box which Jason lifted for him effortlessly "Whoa! When did you get THAT strong?" Ernie rubbed his eyes

"I've been working out." He shrugged

"Some workout." Ernie chuckled and took his own box.

* * *

*at the park*

We see Trini waiting, sitting at a bench and listening to her music. She was bobbing her head, still waiting for the group. Or at least Kim.

"T... Trini!" Billy said nervously as he approached her

"Billy?" Trini looked up and saw the shaking friend. "What's wrong?"

"Just... Not use to coming out." he said, sitting next to her

"Oh yeah." Trini nodded, shuffling up and let Billy sit next to her.

Billy did as she offered, pulling his Morpher from his pocket and holding it with both hands "This... Entire situation is amazing."

"Yeah, kinda is." Trini nodded. She pulled her Sabre-Tooth coin out of her pocket, twirling it between her fingers

"C-Careful." Billy asked nervously.

"Huh?" She blinked, flipping the coin into the air and catching it

"S-Sorry. I'm just-I don't want any to us to lose our coins." Billy responded "We don't know how these powers work so... B... Better to keep everything intact and together."

"...Good point." Trini sighed and put her coin away in her pocket.

"Hey." Zack waved and giggled

"Hey, Zack." Trini waved

"Are? Why are you laughing?" Billy asked

"He's sign." Trini grumbled

"A-Again?" Billy asked

"Just...Just a little." Zack chuckled "Small shot of heroine."

"Hero-?!" Billy almost shouted, being stopped by Trini.

"Shh! Calm down; will ya?" She hushed him. "Trust me." Billy mumbled something under Trini's hand and replied with a nod "Good." She nodded and removed her hand

"Okay, so what's going on?" Zack asked

"... I thought we were just hanging out." Trini shrugged

"I... I brought these. I made them." Billy said cautiously, pulling out the silver watches from his bag. There were five of them, near identical, besides markings on the straps

"What're these?" Trini asked

"Space watches?" Zack asked

"Basically." He nodded

"COOL!" Zack smiled giddily.

"They do not tell the time but allow us to call each other." Billy explained

"So communicator watches. How'd you make these?" Trini asked

"Spare parts." Billy said casually

"You...are INSANELY smart." Trini responded

"Not really." He said nervously

"Hey, where're the others?" Zack asked

"Sorry, I was going the scenic route." Kim commented, walking towards the group "Jason is most likely at the Juice Bar. He's into martial arts, so training and stuff."

"So, we four are here now." Billy answered.

"Hey, Kim." Trini smiled

"Hey, Pinkie." Zack smiled goofily, and not sounding insulting and he was pushed over

"Hey." She commented, sitting on Trini's other side

"What's with Zack?" Kim asked, sounding annoyed

"High. Give him a bit." She sighed

"Really? THIS early?" Kim sighed

"Yes, this early." Trini nodded with a disappointed with

"You're not my mother's!" Zack yelled dramatically

"Jeez! Calm down!" Trini answered. Billy was trying to keep himself to himself, wanting to hand over the communicators to the others.

"Calm down Bill Bill, we're all friends here." Zak urged, shaking him a bit

"B-'Bill Bill'? Is THAT my nickname?" Billy asked in confusion

"Billy, he's high. He says weird stuff when he's high." Trini sighed "Just ignore/roll with what he says. It's a case by case basis."

"O-Okay." Billy nodded. "Um, Kim. I-I've something t-to..." Billy spoke flustered, since this could be taken the wrong way.

"Got something to give me?" She asked

"Yes." He nodded and handed the communicator watch to her.

"Wow, this is cool." She smiled, being passed the communicator with pink accents on the wrist strap and putting it on

"Y-You're welcome. I made one for each of us." Billy answered as he gave Trini the yellow one, the blue one already on his own wrist

"What about Zack?" Kim asked

"He has his...but he hasn't put it on yet." Trini answered

"Look at me! I'm the king of the clock!" Zack cheered, the communicator hanging from his nose

* * *

*With Jason*

"And that's the last of them. Jason...You saved me HOURS moving these." Ernie spoke kindly, having moved the boxes of supplies to those in need

"Always happy to help." Jason smiled

"You know what? Free drinks and lunches for the rest of the week." Ernie said and patted Jason's back

"Really? Thank you, Ernie." Jason gasped and smiled, gracious for his generosity

"Hey, you keep helping me like this and I don't mind doing this for you and a few friends on a permanent basis." Ernie nodded

"I. I'll tell them." Jason joked lightly.

"Well then, I hope you do a good job." He smiled and held out his hand. Jason took Ernie's hand graciously and shook it. "So, you planning on pumping some iron? Or practicing your... What are they called? Kata's?"

"Yeah, just for a while. Hang on." Jason nodded and checked the time, seeing if he was late. He checked his phone, seeing it was only 12 'Okay, about an hour and a half left.' Jason thought 'I'll just so basic work out stuff.'

"Got to be somewhere, Jason?" Ernie asked

"Yeah, the Juice Bar for 1:30." Jason smirked

"So... Here?" Ernie chuckled

"Yeah, basically." Jason answered with a laugh

"Is it a girl? I can make you a romantic meal." Ernie teased

"N-NO! I mean, yes it IS a girl I'm meeting but it's not like we're on a date. I mean-" Jason answered in a flustered state.

Ernie however was laughing heartily, but in a jovial way. "Jason, you are so easy to tease."

Jason grumbled and blushed, knowing that Ernie was right...but he thought of the bright side: free lunches for the week.

* * *

*with the others*

Kim was looking at her phone's clock, it was nearing one PM. She had to go meet Jason soon "Sorry guys, I'll see you later." Kim said, her voice sad "See you later?"

"Yeah, okay." Zack and Billy answered

"Really?" Trini asked sadly

"Yeah. Got an appointment." She nodded

"Well, alright." Trini answered.

"Have fun." Zack followed up as he hugged Billy and Trini "We will try to not miss you!"

"Okay. See ya." Kim waved as she saw the goofy smiling Zack and the nervous looking Billy. She took the red communicator and left 'Okay, should be about 20 minutes to get to the Juice Bar.' Kim thought as she put the watch like device into her pocket. She was walking at a calm pace, looking around curiously 'Jeez, all this broken shit.' Kim thought sadly and saw a comparison that she didn't WANT to see.

Seeing all the destruction from yesterday's battle

She sighed heavily and thought back to her own home. How the destruction was there. She cried softly but refused to let the tears fall, shaking her head softly 'No. Can't. I can't cry.' She thought as she entered the Juice Bar, seeing Jason doing some push ups. She had one last sniff before she composed herself and looked at Jason. "Hey Jason." She called to him.

Jason stopped at the height of his push up and looked up at her, flashing a smile "Hey Kim." He greeted

"Getting in some training before our date?" She teased

"I... It's a date?" he coughed as he stood up, thinking she just wanted to meet up and talk

"No, it isn't. Just messing with you." she smiled sadly and shook her head

"Oh, r-right." He answered nervously. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure." She nodded, the pink and red rangers walking into a booth

"E-Ernie. Two menus please." Jason asked

"Comin' up Jason!" Ernie called, walking over

'Thank goodness.' Jason thought. The two began to look at the generic menu. Stuff like cheeseburgers and fries, hot dogs, machines sandwiches and other stuff from a place like this

"... Jason. I asked you here, in private because..." Kim muttered as they read their members but the words where sticking in her throat. Jason made her comfortable; he was such a good guy she knew she could tell him anything... But she had only known him for a day, and that was where this doubt was coming from "I... I..."

"Sorry Kim, but what's that?" Jason asked, trying to change the subject for a moment. He could see she was nervous and maybe easing her into it would make it easier for her. As he asked that he pointed at her wrist, at her communicator

"Oh. This? It's a. It's a communicator that Billy made." Kim answered, showing it off "It allows us to call each other whenever we are. I've got yours to, here."

"Wow, okay. Thank you." Jason answered

"Fine, here." Kim nodded, passing him the red watch

Jason slipped it on and gave it a look over on his wrist. "How's it look?" He asked as he held it in front of himself like he was in some sort of commercial

"Stylish." She joked

"Okay, I guess I've had my fun." Jason chuckled.

"You two picked your meals yet?" Ernie asked politely

"Oh. Yeah. A double cheeseburger for me please Ernie." Jason asked

"Uh-huh. And you?" Ernie turned to Kim.

"I'll have a..." Kim looked at the menu. "Chicken burger."

"Right." Ernie nodded, winking knowingly at Jason and walking off

"... He thinks it's a date." Jason grumbled

Kim gasp-laughed "R-Really?"

"Yeah." Jason smiled awkwardly

"What would've given him THAT idea?" She asked coyly but smiling internally.

"So... How does this thing work anyway?" Jason asked, trying to change the subject again

"Oh, he said that you press that button on the side and you can talk to us." Kim answered, pointing to one of her own communicator's buttons "Just double tap it and say someone's name and it will connect."

"Wow, cool." Jason blinked and nodded. He double tapped the button... And suddenly he and Kim where enveloped in red and pink like respectively, being shot out of the Juice Bar at high speeds

"Hey you two, back with your fo... Where'd they go?" Ernie blinked as he walked over carrying two plates

* * *

*elsewhere*

The two were teleported back to the Command Center, landing the the same position as they were sitting down

 **CRASH!**

"Ow." They mumbled as without any weight under them they fell backwards. And then, a second later, the other three appeared and fell on top of them "OOF!" Jason and Kim grunted

"Oh...who's knee is in my back?" Zack groaned

"Who's on my chest?" Kim followed up "And Trini, you've got a nice butt but get off my face!"

"Fine." Trini frowned and lifted off of Kim's chest. But she WAS happy that her 'butt was nice'.

"What happened?" Zack asked

 **"Ah, Rangers."** Zordon commented happily **"I see you have arrived. I must say, I am very impressed Billy. You seem to have accidentally accessed the command center's teleportation network."**

"I did what?" Billy blinked in shock before he was pushed off by Jason.

 _"You accidentally linked your communicators to the computer systems and energy frequency the Command Centre uses for teleporting things."_ Alpha 5 deadpanned, taking the communicators off the fives wrists

"Sheesh, how smart ARE you?" Trini asked Billy as everyone turned to him

"I don't know." He shrugged

 **"In any case...You're intelligent."** Zordon answered **"Once Alpha has made some modifications you can teleport to and from the command center at work will."** Zordon explained

"Really? Awesome. Just...one thing. Soft impact cushions." Zack asked

"If we teleport in while standing up we should be fine." Jason commented

"Fine." Zack sighed as he finally got up.

The group stood up, looking around the command center "It's a good thing you called us." Billy commented "We wanted to speak to you about our powers."

 _"Ask away."_ Alpha answered as he was working on the communicators.

 **"Yes Rangers, any questions shall be answered."** Zordon commented

"So... How do our Morphers work?" Billy asked, pulling his out of his pocket

 **"An important question Billy."** Zordon nodded **"Your Morphers draw their power, your power, from something called the Morphing Grid. It is an energy formed by the battle between good and evil, a by-product of the never ending battle. And there are, of course, two sides of it. Alpha and I found the coins centuries ago, around the time man was starting to dominate the world. The coins are what draw the power from the Grid, they are the true source of your power. If they are damaged, Alpha and I MIGHT be able to repair them. But if they are destroyed, we will be unable to create new ones. Your Morphers themselves are machines made to harness the power of the coins, they shape the Morphing grids power and create your suits. If you were to swap your coins, Alpha and I are unsure of the outcome. But if the Morpher is damaged we can repair that with ease."**

"Rather long winded." Zack joked

"Zordon... This morning I broke my alarm clock as I woke up. With my bare hand." Jason informed "Are these coins affecting our bodies?"

 **"The short answer to that is yes Jason."** Zordon answered **"Your powers are bonding to you, taking shape and merging with you on a cellular level. It is why I asked you to think carefully about this choice. They are enhancing you, making you better suited to your powers. The stronger you get out of suit, the stronger you shall be as rangers."**

"Meaning we need to hold back." Kim muttered

"... I got a question." Zack said "Is there a reason you made me the black ranger and Trini, the Asian girl, the yellow ranger?"

"Yeah, that's something I wondered too." Trini asked. "What the hell, Zordon?"

 **"I... Do not understand?"** Zordon blinked in an InHuman way, his held tilting as much as he could

"You? Do you know what 'racism' is?" Trini asked

 **"No. I do not."** Zordon answered simply and innocently **"Your power coins chose you, you were the most compatible with their powers. Is there... Something wrong?"**

"There are... Negative connotations considering their race and the colours of their ranger forms, Zordon. It's a social thing." Jason explained carefully

 **"Forgive me. I did not know."** Zordon apologized turning to Zack and Trini **"I am sorry."**

"Nah, its fine." Trini waved off and sighed

"What are our weapons?" Kim asked, remembering the weapons they had summoned to battle Goldar yesterday

 _"Allow me to show you."_ Alpha responded, showing holograms of each Ranger's weapons.

 **"First there is Jason's Power Sword, a strong and powerful blade. Made of a metal that can cut near anything, especially when boosted by the power of the tyrannosaurus power coin. It is a long sword, styled after a European Broad sword used by knights."** Zordon explained

"Cool." Jason smiled, seeing it.

"White. Knight." Kim teased, nudging him gently in time with her words

"Knock it off Kim." He laughed softly

 _"Since you spoke up Kimberly, let's move on to you."_ Alpha commented

"Okay, what's mine?" Kim asked

Appearing on the holo-sphere was a composite bow with a pink grip and body with white markings

" **The Power Bow, perfectly balanced. Styled after the wings of a pterodactyl, in the right hands it is deadly and holds precision like no other. And a ranged weapon is perfect for dealing with areal enemies, matching your coins power set."** Zordon explained **"But it does not leave you defenceless in close range, the bow being a perfect melee weapon if forced into that position. It would require a nuclear explosion to melt your bow's metal."**

"Holy...crap. That's awesome!" Kim whispered as she heard that.

"Damn girl!" Trini grinned "That things strong!"

 **"Trini, your turn next. The Power Daggers."** Zordon continued

"... We should just be quiet." Trini mumbled

 _"Possibly."_ Alpha chuckled, inputting the weapon into the projector.

 **"Based on one of the oldest weapons, the knife."** Zordon explained **"The daggers are like the fangs of Sabre-Tooth Tiger. You must get in close and slash. They have been designed while analysing the growth of bladed weapons over the millennia. The blades of the dagger are near weightless, the handles sturdy and heavy. The blades have been sharpened to a point where even diamonds are shredded against their edges."**

Billy was bouncing in excitement as he heard all this. These sorts of weapons and materials were making his interest in them peak. Things he never thought of, it was amazing!

"No wonder they were slashing so well." Trini mumbled

"Way to go Angry Girl." Zack joked

 **"Zach, yours is the Power Axe."** Zordon continued

"Didn't you get the pattern?" Kim deadpanned

Zack laughed nervously. "Nope."

 **"The Power Axe is the most unique of the Power Weapons."** Zordon explained

"Because it becomes a cannon?" Zack deadpanned

 _"...How'd you guess?"_ Alpha asked in shock

"Because I used it as a cannon yesterday?" Zack replied

"Oh yay, he's come down!" Trini cheered gently

"Haha." Zack answered sarcastically. "So, what's my cannon-axe do? Aside from the obvious?"

 **"Your axe is near unbreakable, its weight designed to allow you to put all your strength and the force of gravity into devastating swings. While the blade is sharp, the force behind those swings can shatter boulders like they were nuts under a hammer."** Zordon explained **"Its canon mode shoots a plasma blast with a longer range than your Blade Blasters but its firing rate is much lesser as it requires a pump and instead of a continuous laser it is one big blast."**

"Right, gotcha." Zack blinked simply.

"That leaves Billy." Jason said and patted Billy's shoulder

"What're my weapons?" Billy asked kindly.

 **"Yours is the 'Power Lance'."** Zordon began to finish

"Lance?" The group asked

 _"Yeah, this."_ Alpha showed the picture of a double bladed lance.

"So... What about this weapon?" Zack asked

 **"The Power Lance is a dual-sided lance that is perfectly balanced with ambidextrous beings, it can be split in two for both offence and defence. When used, it can generate and absorb vast quantities of energy like a lightning rod."** Zordon explained

"Fascinating." Billy mumbled

"So... Why does Zack's axe become a canon?" Jason asked suddenly "I wanted to wait for you to finish Zordon but, this is bugging me. His is the only weapon that has two modes."

 **"Because your weapons come together."** Zordon answered as Alpha changed the hologram and showed the weapons coming together only to make the picture appeared **"However we have yet to finish calibrating it. And we wish for you five to work out how your weapons combine on your own."**

"Oh, okay. Guess that makes sense." Jason answered, all while Billy was examining the hologram. It was blurry and in black and white, not giving too many clues.  
His eyes sparkled as he smiled

"I think we've lost Billy." Trini joked

 _"All done."_ Alpha nodded, holding up the communicators

"You fixed them?" Kim asked

 _"Of course."_ Alpha nodded _"No more forced teleportation. Double tap and hold, this will teleport you back. One press and hold to call."_

"Thanks, Alpha." each responded as they reattached them

 _"Until next time, Rangers."_ Alpha waved

"Bye Alpha." Jason smiled, the five pressing their communicators and teleporting away

 _"Zordon. Why did you not tell them about the zords?"_ Alpha asked

 **"Because they are not yet needed."** Zordon explained

 _"I suppose so."_ Alpha answered

* * *

*Back with Kim and Jason*

The two reappeared outside the Juice Bar, the lightning fading away "Wow." Jason blinked "That still feels weird."

"Yeah." Kim mumbled

"How'd you think Ernie's gonna react?" Jason asked, realizing they still haven't had lunch yet.

"No... Idea." Kim admitted, weakly grasping Jason's wrist as he tried to walk away "Look. Jason... What I wanted to say earlier. It's... It's serious. My parents. They... They are getting divorced."

"What? Really?" Jason frowned, turning back and looked at her.

She nodded, her head low. She looked a bit weak "I... Didn't know who to talk to. But... You're Mr 'too good'. If I could tell anyone... It had to be you. You wouldn't judge." She muttered

Jason sighed and hugged her, not knowing what else to do to help. He rubbed her back through her leather jacket, trying to assure her everything would be okay

'Jason.' She thought gently, holding back her tears "Thank you." She muttered when suddenly...

 **DEET DEET DOO DOO DEET DOO!**

"Huh?" The two heard that new and unknown noise. It seemed to be coming from their new communicators

Jason tapped the button once and then held it down "Hello?" He asked

 _ **"Jason, Kimberly. Rita has unleashed another assault of Putties." Zordon's voice spoke through**_

"O-Okay, we're on our way." Jason answered. He ended the call, looking at Kim "Ready?" He asked gently

"Without lunch? Yeah, I guess so." Kim sighed and rolled her eyes

"Sorry." He flinched

"Not your fault. We'll get something on the go." Kim answered

Jason nodded, putting his hand behind his back **"It's Morphin' Time!"**  
 **"Pterodactyl!"**  
 **"Tyranosaurs!"**

In a flash of pink and red they had transformed and teleported away.

* * *

*elsewhere*

As they teleported away, they met up with their friends, already morphed into their Ranger forms. They were in the park, the Putties tearing everything up

"Oh, damn it!" Trini frowned and began to fight the putties and they heard a strange roar like noise

"What was that?" Billy gulped in worry as they looked over and saw a giant monster that looked like a Minotaur

"O-KAY. HE'S new!" Zack commented

"RANGERS!" The Minotaur creature roared

 _ **"This is one of Rita's monsters, created by her servant Finster." Zordon explained**_

"Great. First real boss fight." Zack joked

"Let's do this guys!" Jason called as he summoned his Power Sword **"POWER SWORD!"** He proclaimed as it was summoned to his hand. He span the sword a bit, soon holding it dual handed and charged in

"Well, when in Rome." Kim shrugged and went into the fight. **"POWER BOW!"** She began to open fire, trying to give Jason some cover as he charged in

"Okay, let's have a go." Zack answered. **"POWER AXE!"**

"We just yelling this stuff now?" Trini asked, her daggers appearing in her hands

"Come on, it's cool! Ever watch anime?" Zack answered, slashing and hitting a putty.

 **"POWER LANCE!"** Billy yelled, summing his weapon as he charged in

"...Boys." Trini sighed, slashing and stabbing the putties.

"Hey, I did it to!" Kim joked, flipping around and shooting from her bow

"Shoot. You're right." Trini answered.

Jason grunted, slashing his sword against the axe of the Minotaur "GAH! Gotcha, Red Ranger!" The Minotaur grunted

"Please." Jason frowned, releasing his twin grip of the sword and pulling out his BladeBlaster. He fired a red laser from the gun, hitting the Minotaur in the stomach and burning his flesh

"ARGH! Hnn!" The Minotaur grunted and flung Jason away

Jason staggered a bit, holding tightly onto his weapons

"Hold on!" Billy called out, running to Jason, worried that his friend would be hurt only to be hit by the axe and sent flying into a car

"BILLY!" Jason called out

"I-I'm okay." Billy grunted, not used to feeling pain "Ow."

"Handle the putties, we'll take on the Minotaur." Trini answered

"I can help!" He argued

"Just get up!" Zack answered, slashing at the puttied

Kim grunted, using her bow to hold back the Putties "Guys! Little help?" She called out

"Hang on baby!" Trini yelled and ran over

'Of course.' Zack thought swaying out of the way and hitting one of the putties.

"YOU!" The Minotaur rushed forward and hit Zack in the midriff

He held a club in one hand and an axe in the other, using the club to strike at Zack's gut

"OOF!" Zack grunted and was flung to the floor.

"What'd I do to you?" He mumbled

"Being a Ranger." The Minotaur answered.

"HA!" Trini cut down the last Putty with a vicious upwards slash, literally knocking it's block off

"Thanks." Kim got back up as they grouped together.

"Anytime." Trini nodded, helping her up

The Minotaur growled and rushed forward, readying his club and axe to knock them down like bowling pins.

"Back off!" Kim growled, using her bow to block the attacks

"Not strong enough!" The Minotaur grunted and kicked her away

"Get back!" Jason yelled, jumping and stabbing his sword into the monsters shoulder

"ARGH!" The Minotaur yelled in pain, feeling the sword tear into its shoulder. He dropped his axe and reached over his shoulder, grabbing Jason by his neck and throwing him

"ACK! Gah!" Jason grunted and was threw to the ground "Okay, not my best plan."

"Surround him!" Trini called out.

"W-wait!" Billy tried to stop her.

"What?" She frowned

"We need to attack at once. As a team." Billy theorised

"What do you mean?" Zack asked, using his axes cannon mode to force the Minotaur back

"I-I mean." Billy gulped nervously "The Power Cannon."

"'Power Cannon'? What're you talking about?" Trini asked

"... you worked out how to combine the weapons, didn't you?" Jason laughed as he pushed himself to his feet, leaning against his Power Sword

"Yes. I did." Billy blushed and answered nervously.

"First, we need Zack's axe in gun mode. Then Kim's Power Bow atop it, the handle on the barrel."

"Like this?" Kim asked, putting the weapon where she was told and gasped as lightning sparked between the two weapons and forced them together

"Next Trini and my weapons, handles facing towards the barrel." Billy added, splitting his Lance into its two parts

"That just leaves-" Zack asked

"My Power Sword." Jason answered, seeing his weapon still stuck in the shoulder of the minotaur

"Grab it and attach it to the top." Billy instructed

"On it!" Jason nodded.

"We'll help." Kim answered as she and Zack went in for a distraction while throwing the semi-combined weapon at Billy and Trini to hold

"Oof!" The two caught it and felt the weight. Jason, Kim and Zack charged forward, drawing their Blade Blasters

"Think those pea-shooters can stop ME?" the Minotaur roared and rushed forward, though with the hindrance of the sword in his shoulder.

The three where changing between sword and gun modes, shooting and slashing as they jumped around. With this barrage of shots and slashes, the Minotaur was getting overwhelmed...and Jason had his opening.

He reached at his sword's hilt and began to pull.

Like King Arthur with the legendary sword in a stone, he pulled. He fell off the mighty monster, falling onto his ass with his sword in hand

"ARGH!" The Minotaur roared in pain, clutching his shoulder and fell to the floor. Jason rolled, holding the sword tightly, before he sprinted to the others

"Okay, place it here!" Billy pointed to the top of the cannon. Jason nodded, slamming the sword down dramatically. The electricity sparked wildly and locked in the sword into the cannon; it shone a bright light as it was now fully formed.

Jason took the cannon, holding the handle used for the Power Axe's gun mode "I-I need a straight shot." Jason spoke, finding the cannon cumbersome and difficult to aim... Only to feel Kimberly and Trini grasp his upper arms, yelping support his grip, while Zack and Billy grasped the front by the tips of the bow, helping steady the weapons front heaviness

"We got it, Red." Trini answered.

"Aim!" Kim followed up. Just then... The five felt it.  
The power  
And each other

Lighting of their respective colour sparked from their power coins and around their belts, up their bodies and down their arms into the weapon, the lightning from Kim and Trini merging with Jason's as it met their linked arms.

The weapon hummed with power, energy charging at the five barrel

"I shall kill you!" The minotaur roared as he charged towards the team with his weapons raised

 **"Power Cannon, fire!"** Jason yelled as he pulled the trigger. The combined light of all five weapons coalesced and combined, hitting the Minotaur creature straight on.

The monster grunted and roared, trying to hold itself together, but the light penetrated through him, leaving a large hole where the attack was and killed the monster. But it wasn't over yet; the monster fell back and exploded upon hitting the ground!

A fireball hitting almost a mile high shot up, the rangers being knocked back from the shockwave as well as their own weapons kickback

"HOLY SHIT!" Zack proclaimed as they landed on their butts

"THAT'S powerful!" Trini blinked

"Is everyone okay though?" Jason asked

"I feel like a rainbow." Billy groaned as he had his head lying on the floor. The others blinked before they all shared a laugh. Their laughed was short lived, however, as a figure appeared in a flash of light.

The sky went dark, the figure lowering itself from the air revealing themselves to the rangers

It was Rita.


	4. Red and Yellow, DinoZord's Rising!

**Guest** **chapter 3** **Mar 31** : Not as well as you'd think.

 **Zillalord337** : It's coming.

 **Howlstone16** : Thank you.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Howlstone16** : Wait and see what we have in store in the future. We're working on some big projects.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Power Rangers, that belongs to Hasbro. Although it use to belong to Saban and Disney... and then Saban again... at least now it's hopefully in good hands. Some ideas belong to BOOM! studios. And others belong to Lionsgate.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! *laughs softly* Sorry for the delay. I have had a LOOOOONG month. AND... well... I fucked up the editing once or twice.

This took me like three attempts to get it all sorted for this upload.

I hope you all like it after those fuck ups

* * *

 **Power Rangers Unworthy**

 **Chapter 4: Red and Yellow, DinoZord's Rising!  
**

* * *

Appearing before the Rangers was their enemy. Rita Repulsa, archenemy of Zordon and the Power Rangers. The old witch stood there, her magic visible in the air itself

"So, this is the motley crew of teens that Zordon's brought into his war." Rita spoke, sounding condescending, but not giving a full mention of it "I see this world is more to my taste than he hoped if you are the five he chose."

"Who the hell are you?!" Trini hissed

"Quite the mouth on you. **I** am 'Rita Repulsa'." She proclaimed proudly "Empress of Evil!"

"Empress of bad fashion choices as well." Trini muttered under her breath and was blaster by a wave of green magic "ARGH!" Trini screamed as she was flung from her spot and convulsing in pain

"Trini!" The others gasped, glad that the public had long since evacuated this area

"Such a mouth on that one." Rita tutted and shook her head "I am here to give you a... 'friendly' warning." She smirked

"What 'warning'?" Jason asked as Kim went over to her

"If you continue fighting. If you continue this worthless battle... I shall kill you." She frowned, holding her wand towards them "Like I have many Ranger teams in the past."

"'K-Killed'?" Billy stuttered

Jason frowned, aiming the Power Canon at her all by himself. He widened his stance, supporting the weapon as best he could

"Oh please. You think that little toy can do anything?" Rita rolled her eyes

"Won't know if I don't try." Jason said matter of factually, firing the powerful weapon. The power of the cannon forced Jason back into the ground, dragging his feet into the Earth as it shot at Rita, but his aim was off as two of his friends weren't helping him guide the blast and Rita just threw the blast into space

She didn't even seem singed or scarred. Not even reacting with a grunt. She looked down at her hand and frowned slightly, however 'Darn, not back to full strength yet.' She thought as her hand seemed to shrivel up slightly Her eyes widened before she flourished her cape. "Until next time, Rangers." And vanished back to the moon

Jason frowned... before he exploded "AH!" Jason yelled as his suit started flashing, explosive sparks bursting off his body

"Jason!" the others gasped

"Oh... fuck." Jason hissed as he fell to his knees, grunting as his suit continued to spark

"Jason, are you okay?" Zack asked but before Jason could answer, they were all teleported away, and back to the Command Centre

As they reappeared Jason's suit completely vanished, the leader falling to his knees. Jason grunted in pain, the power exhorted from the Power Cannon had reached him and caused him injuries  
He was exhausted

"Jason!" Kim gasped

 **"Rangers."** Zordon said sadly as he saw them **"I was hoping I could congratulate you for your victory against the Minotaur... But we all know I can not, after what you witnessed."**

"Rita." Billy nodded in fear

 **"Yes."** Zordon nodded. **"And Jason's rashness with the 'Power Cannon', shows we have a long way to go."**

"Rashness?" Trini frowned

 **"The Power Cannon must be wielded by all five of you at once, your combined power flowing through the weapon."** Zordon explained

"Well we didn't know that!" Zack snapped "I'm sure if he did then Jase wouldn't have used it solo!"

 _"It hadn't come up before."_ Alpha added

"Why did Rita just run away like that?" Kim frowned, supporting Jason's weight

 **"Because though she has been released, she has not yet regained her full strength."** Zordon answered. **"The ten thousand years she has been locked away for has dwindled her strength."**

"That's one good sign." Trini mumbled

"But how do we beat her?" Billy asked nervously

 _"With a lot of training."_ Alpha said simply

'Sounds like my old gymnastics training.' Kim frowned

"We can do it." Jason said confidently

"Seriously? We're facing frigging magic." Zack answered

"And what do you call what we are using?" Jason shot back simply "I know we can do this."

'Glad YOU think we can.' Billy thought in worry 'I will most likely mess this all up.'

"Can we head back though?" Trini asked, feeling sore from Rita's attack

 **"Yes."** Zordon nodded, the five being flashes back and unmorphed

"Today's just been great." Jason joked as he leaned against Kimberly "So... Should we head off and get that lunch?" He joked

"I think it's a little late for lunch...But I can handle a mid-afternoon meal." She smiled jokingly

"... Where you two on a date?!" Zack yelled dramatically, pointing over reacting

The group soon teleported away, going back to the locations they WERE from before the battle, Jason and Kim returning outside the Juice Bar "Wow, guess Zordon's thoughtful." Kim answered

"Yeah." Jason nodded and pulled out his wallet "Well, let's do this."

"Round 1 redo." Kim chuckled "But you don't have to pa..."

"Don't finish that thought. 'Too good', remember? Your words, not mine." He smirked in victory

"...Darn it. You're right." Kim answered, knowing Jason had won. The two shared a small smile, heading inside

"Jason! Where the heck were ya kid?" Ernie asked in confusion as he seemed to be rushed off his feet.

"Sorry, we had to deal with something." Jason said nervously

"Right. Well, I can't fault ya for that." Ernie sighed. "Just hope it's not a repeat thing." He mumbled. "Late lunch menu?" he offered

"Don't worry, we know what we want." Kim smiled

* * *

*On the moon*

Rita had arrived back on the moon, her breath became heavier as she tried to restore her hand however it was shriveling up to look like a skeleton as she stumbled around "HNN! No. Too much." She frowned as steam seemed to come off her shriveling skin, the skeleton underneath becoming clearly visible

"My Queen, what's wrong?" Goldar asked in fear

"It was that cursed seal." She hissed "I continued to age. My species may be near immortal but without my flesh, my blood, my magic is gone."

"Is there anything we can do?" Baboo asked

"Yes. I need you to gather some ingredients." She hissed

"Anything, name it and we will get them!" Squatt added

* * *

*time skip, Earth*

It had been three days since Rita's attack, four since the team met and became rangers "How's it going guys?" Jason asked as they met up again.

"Fine. Kinda." Trini answered, looking down

"You okay?" He asked

"Just been thinking." Trini answered

"Uh oh, that's dangerous." Kim joked/teased. Trini just rolled her eyes at that and sighed gently

"I've been in a bit trouble too." Billy frowned

"But aren't you like 'Mr Nice Guy'?" Kim asked

"My mum was worried. There were bruises." Billy answered "I had to lie and say I tripped down the stairs."

"We're all still shaken up from Rita." Jason said simply, trying to assure everyone

"Yeah, no shit." Zack answered, rubbing his arm gently

"I wonder why it's been so quiet." Trini said suddenly

The group looked at each other and thought about that. "Yeah. Rita hasn't been attacking recently. And we KNOW she's strong enough to beat us all with one blast... so WHY? What's keeping her?" Billy wondered aloud

"I don't know." Jason shrugged

"Huh?" Zack blinked as he looked at his phone "Sorry guys, need to get going."

"Oh, okay." Jason frowned

"Where're you going?" Trini asked as she narrowed her eyes, looking suspiciously at Jason

"Personal matter." Zack answered and left.

"I should head home to." Billy mumbled

"Same." Kim added

"Right. Okay. Later then." Jason answered, seeing his friends go. All but Trini

"... What? I've got nowhere to go." She shrugged

"Oh, okay. Would you like to talk back to my home?" Jason asked

"I'd rather the desert." She said, raising her Morpher

"Right." Jason nodded in understanding, making sure the two were alone and teleported away

Trini did the same, the two flashing away in a burst of red and yellow light and soon reappearing in the desert not that far from where they first morphed "Hmm. Good call." she commented

"Okay, so; what did you want to talk about?" Jason asked

 **"It's Morphin' Time! Sabre-Tooth Tiger!"** Trini called, yellow light blazing out and in a microsecond she was transformed "I never said I want to talk. You and I are the the fighters. It's best if you and I see our utmost limits before we start training for real. Plus, we never DID finish that first fight of ours."

"Oh. I get it." Jason answered, grabbing his Morpher. **"Tyrannosaurus!"** He proclaimed and within that microsecond, he transformed himself. He drew his BladeBlaster in sword mode, holding it confidently

"Good." Trini answered, drawing her own BladeBlaster. The two stood calm, holding the weapons tightly

The two glared each other down and stepped forward, running at each other and clashed their blades. Sparks flew from the Ranger's weapons as they were pushing against each other. The Red Ranger gave a powerful swing, the Yellow doing a backflip to dodge the strike. She shifted her weapon into gun mode and opened fire, Jason summoning the Power Sword to block the blasts

Trini hissed softly, slotting the gun back into her holster and charging with her Power Daggers summoned and drawn. She gave a flurry of powerful slashes, almost like a wild animal with quick strikes that has no real style or thought

As a child... I was lonely. Limited by my parents. They are traditional. Everything has to follow the way they where brought up. Everything has to be 'propper'. I couldn't do many western games, many things most people my age could do, as my parents see westernisation as a bastardisation to our culture. I've been... Lonely

Jason grunted, his arms shaking from the force Trini struck with. He blocked every attack, but his arms where starting to feel like jelly from the constant assault. Jason tried his best to retaliate and deflect the attacks, using his BladeBlaster

 **I have worked hard. Discipline. I nearly died once by pushing my body too far. To erase my shame.**

"Hiya!" Trini called, giving a kick agaisnt his swords blade. Jason staggered back, Trini being pushed back into the air where she backflipped and landed effortlessly

"Gotcha!" Jason called, shooting from his sidearm and hitting Trini in the chest

"Gya!" She yelled in pain, sparks flying from her suit. Her weapons went flying form her hands as she fell to the floor

"Oh no, Trini!" Jason yelled as he ran over. He dropped his weapons, running to her side "You okay?" He asked, holding out his hand

"I'm fine." The tiger smirked, locking her ankles around his wrist and twisting, throwing him to the floor as she took up a crouching position

I rebelled... I'm still rebelling. Being sneaky and street smart helped me survive. The world is harsh, especially when your like me. Liking girls AND a foreigner? To escape the harsh life at home I had to handle the harsh life of the streets. It made me strong

Jason grunted in pain, trying to pull himself up as Trini crouched over him. She was crouching over him like an animal. One of her feet, her left one, coming down on his left wrist. Not enough to hurt but he didn't have the leverage to push had enough to break free, the slight heel of the boot pinning his hand. Her right hand held his other hand down, her left held up high gripping her Power Dagger tightly

I've grown strong. I won't let anyone hold me back anymore. I will one day have a happy life, I hope. Or an easier one, at least. Where I can be me and not feel any restrictions holding me back. Where I can be free

The two where panting, their eyes locked and adrenaline pumping through their bodies. Trini's chest heaving as she smirked down at him "Looks like I win."

"You'd think that." Jason smirked up from between her legs "But you forgot something."

"What's that?" She frowned

"You didn't trap my legs." He smirked before he did a similar trick to her, his feet colliding to either side of her helmet

"Ah!" She gasped, holding her helmet as her head was rattled

"Rah!" Jason roared as he jumped up and tackled her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he threw the two of them. As they hit the floor, Trini's back hitting first and making dust raise up, he jumped off her and grabbed his sword once more. He held it, his stance slightly wider as he took the offensive

Trini brushed off a scuff from her helmet and glared at Jason, trying to continue to fight against her leader. Jason charged forward, slashing with his sword. Trini doing her best to block but her dagger was nearly forced from her hand by the power behind the blow

 **I once made a terrible mistake. I was rude. Cruel. I only cared about myself. And then I made a terrible mistake**

The two's weapons sparked and fizzed, the intensity of their powers clashing made their eyes glare at each other. Before their weapons were flung from each other's hands. Trini's Power Daggers flew behind Jason's back and Jason's BladeBlaster flew behind Trini. Jason span his Power Sword and brought it down, stopping inches from Trini's neck

 **I nearly... I nearly killed someone. I never wanted to see it again.**

Trini panted and felt the blade near her throat...and dropped to the floor. She had given up. Jason nodded, stabbing his sword safely into the floor. He took his helmet off, taking a deep breath of fresh air and sitting next to her "Wow you're good." He smiled

"Thanks." Trini frowned and took off her own helmet, feeling down. But satisfied at this match. She felt proud of herself, even if she did feel like there was some improvement

"I gotta be honest, I was a bit worried." Jason admitted

"You were?" Trini asked

"Yeah, you gave me a run for my money." Jason explained. He smiled encouragingly at her, trying to avoid how he hadn't avoid staring at her when she had him pinned

"Thanks." She nodded, running over her sweaty face with her gloved hand and flinching "Wow. We should bring a towel and supplies next time we do this."

"Yeah, I think that would be a VERY good idea." Jason agreed "Wait... Next time?"

"You don't think this was a one-off, do you?" Trini asked as she grinned. She sat up, hugging one of her legs "Besides we forgot stuff like stop watches. So can't test all our abilities right now, can we?"

"Yeah, your right." Jason laughed. Trini put out her hand and helped Jason up. Jason laughed, standing up "Okay. Well, another round?" He joked

"If you can keep up." Trini chuckled

* * *

*on the moon*

Rita had been holding back her magic while making plans on how to fight back against the Rangers. "Is it ready yet?" She asked as she looked almost like a skeleton, her flesh and clothing barley hanging off her body. Said flesh slowly, visibly, decaying

"It's almost ready, My Queen." Finster answered "It just needs to finish cooling."

"Excellent." She sighed and tried to remain calm but her breathing, her shaking.  
The pain  
It was like she was dying

"Hold on, Your Highness." Squatt spoke, holding her skeletal hand

Goldar walked towards her, holding a stone cup with steam pouring from it "Your Highness." He bowed and carefully handed the cup to her.

Rita weakly held the cup, bringing it up to her shriveled lips and beginning to let the steaming sludge-like purple liquid pour into her mouth. With each gulp, it felt like she was on fire. Feeling her body and mind pang in pain as her physique changed with each mouthful of the sludgy purple liquid

Like she was being melted from the inside out

Goldar was frowning as his queen was convulsing in pain from the potion.

She dropped the cup, a sickening green mist flowing from her skin "ARGH!" She screamed and gripped her staff to keep standing as her body changed and warped. The smoke filled the rooms, time ticking away, until finally... It was over  
Standing tall was Rita...and in a new body. A much younger body.  
A younger, healthy, body.  
She now looked to be in her mid twenties, the candles of the room illuminating her

"AH~, MUCH better." She panted, looking at her body. "You have all done well. Leave me." She ordered

"My queen." They all bowed and left, leaving Rita alone after having only a moment to marvel her new appearance

Rita stood tall, summoning a mirror and dropping her dress. There she was; nude, full pink skin, C-Cup breasts, long flowing brown-black hair, green eyes and slender. She ran her fingers over her skin as she turned her body from side to side, criticizing each detail while enjoying a sight she had not seen in a long time

"Oh, how I missed you." She purred gently as she ran her fingers up her arms, feeling soft skin for the first time in thousands of years. Looking at the mirror she frowned softly, not because of her body.  
Oh no.  
She frowned as she felt a pain sparks in her head for a second, one hand gently rubbing her left temple as she sighed and looked at her cloths. Looking at said cloths her frowned deepened, remembering her interactions with the Power Rangers

'Damn you, Rangers.' She thought in anger. "But they where right about one thing." She commented "I need a new wardrobe." She frowned and tapped her staff, giving her a new set of clothes. Her cloths glowed and changed shape, taking the appearance of a fine silk black dress with some extras. She now also had golden accents and green shin and shoulder pads.. The shin pads being connected by green ribbons to black high heeled shoes and finally she had a golden headdress "Hmm~, MUCH better." She commented as she examined herself. Her new cloths, her new wardrobe. The dress stopped halfway down her shins with slits to her hips and the top had a cut down halfway down her clevedge. And under that dress she wore a green nylon bodysuit  
"Everyone. Come." She ordered her minions. as her minions returned to her throne room

"Queen Rita." Each spoke in awe, seeing their queen revitalized. Reborn.

"How do I look?" She asked, doing a small spin "Modern? Young? Powerful?"

"All of the above, Queen Rita." Finster bowed his head.

"Spectacular, my queen." Goldar bowed

"Regal, your highness." Baboo added, bowing in respect.

"Beautiful, Queen Rita." Squatt added, bowing as best as he could.

"Perfect." She nodded and grins "Now, Finster. Time to get to work."

* * *

*time skip, on Earth*

It had been a week.  
A week.  
Since Rita first attacked

And things seemed to have settled down, though the fear of what happened prior was lingering in the backs of people's minds. People have gotten to work.  
Monster attack protocols where being made. Rebuilding projects and other community projects where being started up. People where taking this as seriously as they should and people saw the Power Rangers as people who wanted to help. Though they only saw them once, video footage and people's recollections; people saw them as both a threat and heroes. Though mostly the latter.

We currently see the five together in the juice bar once more. Well... Four, all but Jason where sat at a table. Jason was currently getting changed into some work out gear "I can't believe how many people are banding together from this." Kim commented

"Well, people will come together in times of crisis...at least that's what I assume." Billy answered, nursing a drink

"People just care about themselves. Sometimes that means working with others." Kim said bitterly

"You okay, Kim?" Trini asked

"Yeah." She shrugged, Jason returning in his workout clothes

"Ah, much better." Jason sighed as he came over, patting his face with a towel to remove some sweat "You guys want anything?" He asked

"Something sweet?" Kim asked with everyone nodding in agreement

"Okay; Ernie?" Jason nodded and called to the Juice Bar owner

"Yeah, Jason?" Ernie asked

"A dozen doughnuts, please." He asked "And one protein shake."

"Coming up." He nodded

"You sure you can handle that? I can chip in." Billy offered

"It's fine Billy, thank you." Ernie nodded

Zack chuckled and rubbed Billy's head in embarrassment "Be right back." Zack said as he got out of his chair and headed to the bathroom.

"Wonder which one it is today?" Trini mumbled

Billy nodded gently, not wanting to say anything aloud. He thought it was just a toilet break or Zack doing drugs. Jason brought the donuts over before he headed to the weights, lying down on the bench

"Not joining us for doughnuts?" Kim asked

"I need to get back to my work out." He said, grasping the bar over his head

"You sure? Sprinkles~." Trini teased, waving one of the doughnuts teasingly

"I'm good." He said, taking the bar off its support and starting to do reps

"Fine." Trini sighed and took a bite from the first iced doughnut

Kim took a small bite, staring at Jason as he worked out "Least he provides a good view." She smirked, resting her chin on one of her hands as she nibbled her doughnut slightly

"Hm?" Billy asked in confusion

"She's staring at his muscles as he works out." Trini rolled her eyes, even as she herself tried not to stare Jason

"Oh." Billy frowned, feeling a little self-conscious about his own body

"Hey Billy, you okay?" Jason asked as he sat up

"J-Just. N-Nothing. It's nothing." Billy answered

"You want me to teach you martial arts and train you?" Jason asked

"...Yes." He nodded in admittance.

"Come over here." Jason encouraged

"O-Okay." Billy gulped as he stood up and walked over

"Here, we'll start with the small weights. Okay?" Jason instructed, confident in his friend

"Okay." Billy nodded

Jason handed over a single small weight dum-bell to Billy and let him hold it. "We'll start with a few reps; okay?"

"Okay." Billy nodded. Jason showed Billy how to properly do a curl, making sure his friend didn't strain himself, or take too much on all at once

That left Kim and Trini alone "And then there were two." Trini smiled gently as she rubbed her leg against Kim's a bit

"Don't mess about; do you?" Kim asked nervously as she felt their bare skin toughing

"I'm teasing." Trini rolled her eyes

"R-Right." Kim took another doughnut and bit into it. "Sorry, I just."

"Not use to girls flirting with you? I understand." Trini nodded and took a bite

"Yeah. That." Kim nodded slowly. 'And I've got too much baggage to deal right now.' She thought to herself

"Hey, it's fine." Trini assured and finished her first doughnut

"Thanks." Kim answered. "You've got a little. Right there." She pointed to Trini's cheek, it had some doughnut powder on it and around her lips

"Oh?" Trini grinned before she took the tip of Kim's finger between her lips and sucking mockingly, being seductively and over the top in the act

"Trini!" Kim blushed as she felt Trini's sucking. Trini released the finger and winked, sipping her drink. Kim bit her lower lip and looked at the doughnuts, being flustered and worried about how'd she react to this.

Zack soon came out of the bathroom, more like stumbling out since he was there for a while "Hey." He laughed and sat down

"Zack. Are you-?" Kim asked as she smelt the air around him.

"Of course he is." Trini sighed

"What? I needed the bathroom?" Zack answered, not outright denying but not saying it aloud

Trini shook her head before she and Kim noticed there was only doughnut left "What happened to the doughnuts?" Trini asked

"Hmm." Zack hummed happily

Kim and Trini glared at Zack, before they glared at each other. Only one left

"...Split?" Kim offered... And both attacked the doughnut with their forms at the same time

"Mine!" Trini answered

"Mine!" Kim grinned, throwing the doughnut into the air as the two began a battle

"CAT FIGHT!" Zack cheered

 **Plonk**

"Huh?" Billy asked as the doughnut landed on his head. as he worked with his weight, Jason using the barbell

"Last doughnut I think." Jason blinked and saw Trini and Kim fighting with forks even though it was just clearly a game

"Oh jeez." Jason sighed, taking the doughnut into his mouth and quickly eating it. He smiled and shook his head, continuing his reps

 **DEET DEET DOO DOO DEET DOO!**

"The Communicators." Billy whispered. Jason put the barbell up, noticing the three at the table looking at them. The five nodded, splitting into two groups and running off

'Hold on, Zordon.' Jason thought. He and Billy went to the changing room while Kim, Zack and Trini went outside "Kim, you hear me?" Jason asked as he used his communicator

"Yep." She nodded "Trini will call Zordon on our end. I'm guessing Billy's doing the same for you?"

"Got it in one." Jason nodded

"I'll get Zordon." Billy answered

On both side the group nodded, calling the Command Center "We read you Zordon." Trini said

 **"Rangers, there is an attack in town."** Zordon responded **"Rita has unleashed another monster, the skeletal monster Bones."**

"We're on it." Jason answered, speaking through the communicator before Billy and Trini ended their calls "You three ready?"

"Yeah. See you there." Kim nodded and hung up

"Let's get going!" Zack cheered

"Yeah." Kim nodded, Trini on her left and Zack on her right

 **"It's Morphin' Time!"** Kim and Jason called at the same time, on opposite sides of the juice bad

 **"MASTODON!"  
"PTERODACTYL!"  
"TRICERATOPS!"  
"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"  
"TYRANNOSAURUS!"** The Rangers proclaimed and teleported away to the location of the monster 'Bones'. Bones was a monster that was around 6 foot... And it was a literally walking skeleton wearing a black musketeer bat, boots and gloves as well as a black cape

"Okay, THAT is real right?" Zack asked as he was coming down from his high

"Yes, yes it is." Billy gulped

"Rangers!" Bones growled as he saw them

"Let's get this over with." Kim frowned

"Sounds good to me." Bones answered, summoning a barrage of bones at them. The bones where sharpened like spears, flying through the air like missiles

"DODGE!" Jason called out, the group leaping out of the way, except for Zack who had to be pulled away

"YOU need to snap out of it." Trini frowned

"Gimme a break, I'm coming down!" Zack answered, getting his senses back. Trini glared and hit him over the head

Jason frowned, shooting with his sidearm to take down those bones "I've got you guys covered. Try and aim for him!" Jason ordered

"Right." Billy and Kim nodded. Both Billy and Kim summoned their weapons and began to retaliate against Bones, using their lance and bow respectively. Kim opened fire while Billy charged in. As Billy charged in with his Power Lance, Bones was backing up carefully as not to get hit by Billy's weapon or just to deflect it

"How do we beat a pile of bones?" Kim frowned, her arrows having no where to stab as they just flew through the gaps of his bones

"I don't know!" Trini called out, as she tried to protect Zack.

"Wait. Don't shoot. Crush!" Zack answered as he thought clearer "Hit it hard! Break it!"

"Trini, let's do this!" Jason ordered, twisting his wrist in a loop and spinning his sword in his hand as he readjusted his grip

"On it!" Trini grabbed her daggers and followed Jason's lead.

"Guys! Little help?" Billy called out as Kim and Zack ran to his aid

 _So... What happened?_

"Rah!" Trini roared as she jumped at bones, slashing dowmeards with her daggers

 _What was this accident?_

Bones grabbed her wrists, holding tightly, but had her feet slammed into his skull as payback. Jason dropped down, skidding across the ground to catch Trini as Bones released her

 **... I wasn't always the white knight you guys like to tease me as.**

Jason and Trini began to almost dance around each other, Trini giving powerful punches and slashed with her savage style while Jason gave his formal sword slashes.  
Bones... Well .. bones creaked as they blocked each slash of the sword but Trini's rapid hits where chipping his joins apart

What do you mean? What happened?

Jason gave a hard kick, breaking Bones' kneecaps connection

 **I use to be a bully. Cruel and arrogant until one day... I was stupid. I pushed a shy, innocent kid too hard... He stumbled into the road.**

Trini jumped off Jason's shoulder and dug her dagger into Bones' shoulder joint, ripping his arm off him

He was hit by a car?

Jason blocked Bones' wild strike, letting Trini climb over him and wrap her legs around Bones' neck

 **Yeah. He nearly died. Since then his mother has been over protective of him. So now I refuse to hurt anyone else if I can help it, I'll protect everyone I can. I won't be the same as I once was,  
**

Trini shifted her weight and threw Bones, his head almost being ripped off completely "Let's finish him!" Jason called to the team, he and Trini nodding at each other

"On it!" The group answered, gathering their weapons together to form the Power Cannon!

 **"Power Axe!"** Jack yelled, turning his weapon to cannon mode and throwing it into the air

 **"Power Bow!"** Kim threw her bow into the air, connecting it to the Axe

 **"Power Daggers!"** Trini followed up

 **"Power Lance!"** Billy separated his weapon, adding it to the fusion

 **"POWER SWORD!"** Jason called out

He jumped high and slammed his sword down onto the combined weapon, lighting sparking over it **"POWER CANNON!"** they all called

"Ready?" Jason asked

"Ready!" They nodded

"Grr!" Bones growled as he stomped towards the Rangers

 **"FIRE!"** Jason proclaimed and the Power Cannon shot its mighty attack. The massive blast of energy shot through the air, hitting Bones and encasing him in light

Bones grunted in pain, his body fracturing as it began to be shattered by the power. Turned to dust in seconds

The group sighed and lowered the Power Cannon, seeing the enemy defeated in that way "We did it." Billy muttered

"We did it." Jason nodded in relief.

"HELL YEAH!" Zack cheered

"Alright!" Trini and Kari celebrated lightly, double high-fiving

* * *

*back on the moon*

Goldar and the other looked at their queen, thinking she would be enraged...but she was calm. Collected "M... My Queen?" Goldar stuttered "Are... You okay?"

"I'm fine, Goldar." Rita answered simply, standing up and walked to the window. "After all, this was all a distraction so Finster could finish his newest creation. Speaking of, is it ready, Finster?"

"Yes, it is My Queen." Finster nodded as machine weezed and creaked

"Excellent." Rita smirked, shooting a blast from her wand as the creature emerged

* * *

*On Earth*

"Good work everyone." Jason praised the team as they where helping out civilians who had been caught in the crossfire

"Yeah, no problem." Zack answered only for the city to quake and shake

"WHOA, WHAT?! What's going on?" Billy called out. The group looked up, seeing a giant figure wearing Roman armour

"What the HELL is that?!" Trini shouted in fright.

The being looked like a mass of faceless darkness, the armour just... flouting there on the humanoid form

 **"That, Rangers, is Rita's monster known as Titan."** Zordon said over their helmets **"A monster, a giant as its name implies."**

"How the HELL are we gonna fight that?" Kim asked when suddenly their Power coins began to flash

"Huh?" Each asked as they reached down to their morphers and pondered what was happening.

 **"Rangers. Prepare."** Zordon explained **"There is another aspect of your powers, an aspect you have not yet used."**

"What 'aspect of our power'?" Trini asked, trying to figure this out.

 **"Something that Alpha and I have been working on for millions of years."** Zordon explained simply **"Your DinoZords, the mightiest weapons we have created for your arsenal. Giant battle machines with more power than anything you could imagine, based around the ancient creatures your coins call the power of."**

"DinoZords?" They asked as they tried to get some distance

 _"Just hold up your hand, call out the source of your power and 'Dinozord power'."_ Alpha instructed _"It is voice locked so no one can force the zords out."_

"Okay." Jason answered as he looked between his friends "Let's do it guys!"

"How about... You start, boss man?" Zack said nervously

"I-okay." Jason responded.

 **"TYRANNOSAURUS! DINOZORD POWER!"** Jason proclaimed. There was a moment of silence... And then a massive roar filled the air like a shock wave.  
Deep in the desert the ground cracked and shook, slowly splitting apart revealing molten rock... And slowly a giant red dinosaur began to slowly emerge from the crack

 _ **I'M A MOTHER FUCKIN' T-REX!**_

The dinosaur roared proudly and stomped forwards. The dinosaur was around 50 foot tall. It was made of red, standing upright. It's legs and chest where silver, as where it's arms. It's arms where not as short and stocky as you'd expect, having four claws. It's blue eyes piercing everything as it roared, its tail smashing the ground. And in a flash of red, it was in Angel Grove

"Okay. THAT'S cool." Zack smiled as everyone took a step back, the tyrannosaurs roaring

 **"The zords have a VI, virtual intelligence's. Allowing for a limited degree of self reliance in combat."** Zordon explained **"Now, Jason. You must hurry into the your zord. Just jump as high as you can, your powers shall do the rest."**

"Okay. Right." Jason bent down and leapt towards his Zord...and flew like a Super-Hero, his powers and aim guiding him to the top of his Zord's head. "Wh-Whoa! Easy, big guy!"

The Dinozord roared, like he was going to eat him. Jason felt fear fill him, seeing the hundreds of massive sharp teeth the size of cars

 **"Jason, the Tyrannosaurus will not attack you."** Zordon reassured him as Jason was pulled into a hatch on the top of the dinosaurs head that Jason seemed to just phase through

"Oof! Hey, there's a seat in here." Jason spoke

 _"Of course. Comfort while driving. Do you KNOW how difficult it is to drive a mech while standing up?"_ Alpha responded

Jason blinked and looked around, seeing the large control panels all around him "Oh, this makes things a bit easier." Jason commented. He sat down, feeling like he should be confused by all these random buttons and switches 'Which button does what?' Jason thought, finding his hands hitting the buttons he needed to hit

"We should help!" Billy spoke as the T-Rex zord opened its mouth and let loose a large blast from guns in its mouth

"...I think he's got this." Zack blinked

"Like hell! I'm not gonna let Jason fight alone!" Trini frowned, holding her arm up **"SABRE-TOOTH TIGER DINOZORD POWER!"** She roared

We zoom across the planet, to a jungle  
Loud and fast-paced steps raced through the jungle a large yellow and silver Saber-Tooth Tiger with redeyes raced through the jungles; black tiered shoulder joints and razor sharp silver fangs. It roared, warping away with a bolt of yellow

"Oh, HELL YEAH!" Trini cheered as she leapt into the air and landed onto the Tiger's head. She felt like the floor was made of water, yelping as she 'fell' through the zords head and landed in her own cockpit. She bounced a bit as she landed in her hair, a rather comical sight "Thanks, Zordon." Trini groaned gently

"Our turn?" Kim asked with the two boys just staring at her "Urgh. Fine. **PTERODACTYL, DINOSAUR POWER!** " Kim called out

Elsewhere a volcano erupted, a loud screech coming from the molten mountain. Emerging from the molten rock was a large white and pink Zord in the shape of a Pterodactyl; shining silver wings and red-pink markings on the body. It flew high and true, turning into a flash of pink as it traveled across the planet to Angel Grove

"HUP!" Kim leapt upwards and landed gracefully onto her Pterodactyl's head and melded right through... perfect 10 point landing into her seat "Perfect!" She grinned with a click of her fingers, sitting calmly

"You next?" Billy asked nervously

"Sure." Zack nodded **"MASTEDON DINOZORD POWER!"** he roared

Emerging from a solid glacier was a large and heavy looking black armoured mastodon with silver tusks, trunk and feet. Yellow markings and a red 'M' on his sides. The Mastadon gave a powerful screeching call from its trunk, walking through the snow

"OH! That is so COOL!" Zack cheered and leapt into the Mastodon's head leaving just Billy

Billy was frozen in place, worried about what to do. He KNEW he'd have to this. Despite his fears **"TRICERATOPS DINOZORD POWER!"** he yelled, jumping into the air

Rumbling through the desert, came a large blue triceratops on caterpillar tracks at top speeds, silver horns and tail, its head and mouth roaring as it traversed the scorching desert as Billy landed on his ass as he phased through its head.

"Ow." He mumbled

"Anyone know where the manual is in here?" Zack asked as he had a bazillion buttons to choose from and at once they all felt something spark through their minds

"Oh, THAT'S what it's for!" Jason spoke, setting his seat and buttons. He sat calmly, pressing buttons and switches as if it was a natural extension of his body

The monster that was summoned by Rita roared as it saw the Zords

The pterodactyl zoomed through the air, doing a spin and shooting blasts of pink energy from small cannons near its head "Oh, this is cool!" Kim smiled as she continued to fire "It's like Instinct!"

"Okay, this should be easy." Billy spoke pushing buttons with ease and targeting the monster. The horns of his zord shot out, revealing they where connected to chains and wrapped around the monster holding it tight

"WHOO! MY turn!" Zack cheered and aimed at the monster with his Mastadon's trunk which unleashed a massive blast of arctic air at the monster. The monster began to freeze in places, getting heavier and lower to the ground. "Trini, claw at it!"

"I got a better idea!" She grinned, the tail of her cannon moving forward and unleashing a large blast from her tail cannon. The laser struck out at connected in the monster's head, fracturing the ice and caused it to shatter and break a large section off the monster's body

"These things are amazing." Jason mumbled, pulling a switch making his zord spin and strike with her tail. The tail swung around and struck at the mechanical monstrosity and ripped the arms off. The monsters armour was cracking from the cold and the intense attacks "Now, all together!" Jason ordered

"Right!" The team nodded

The five began to gather their energies together and aimed at the monster. The monster roared, falling to the floor

"I think that's it." Kim spoke, seeing the monster crash

 **BOOM!**

A HUGE explosion, away from the city; the monster was destroyed with no remnants remaining. The Zords and Rangers had destroyed it.

Looking out from the city you saw the zords roaring in victory

It looked so frigging cool.

* * *

*At the Command Center*

Zordon and Alpha smiled as they saw the Rangers defeat their first massive monster **"So Rita is regaining her powers.** " Zordon commented, commenting about how Rita had regained the ability to make monsters grow into colossal foes

 _"It stands to reason. Which means she'll start creating even more, stronger monsters."_ Alpha agreed

 **"Yes."** Zordon nodded sadly

 _"The Rangers will have to become stronger with time."_ Alpha answered

 **"Correct."** Zordon nodded

* * *

*with the Rangers, time skip*

Jason had bought everyone a snack, compliments of Ernie. And all of them were still on their adrenaline high. They where sat around a simple table, Billy literally bouncing in his chair

"Dude, are you okay? Are you hopped up on pixie sticks?" Zack asked

"That was amazing!" he grinned

"Yeah...Where did that music come from?" Kim asked

"Music?" The others asked

"No-one else heard it?" Kim asked as she rubbed her head.

"Not really." Trini shook her head.

"I swear I heard something when we jumped in there." Kim whispered

"Aside from the EPIC roars from our zords, nah. Not really." Zack answered

"Sort of like rock music?" Jason asked

"You heard it too?" Kim blinked in shock. "Yeah, exactly."

"For a moment." He nodded "It was weird."

"Okay, who're the burgers and fries?" Ernie asked, holding a large platter of food making the group all smile and laugh

All of them just wanted to relax now, to enjoy their time off. They had to be ready, they never knew when the next battle would be.


	5. Red & Black, Riddles and Truths

**DarthTenebrus:** Okay... I... do you know nothing about this franchise?

1st, the music thing is a meta joke about music ques normally used in soundtracks of shows during these sort of situations

2nd, Zord is a POWER RANGERS exclusive term! The generic term for is Mecha for these sort of robots.

3rd, Power/Rangers is disgusting and spits on the PR franchise

4th, the Rangers DIDN'T want to be involved in the war in the shows or comics either. They joined after Rita further attacked them with Putties. And then they stayed because it was the right thing to do because they where GOOD PEOPLE. Which this story includes as well, even though it emphasizes the darkness inside them as well.

 **amichalap:** *grins*

 **Ransik:** We are glad you enjoy it.

 **ArtanisRose:** Not right away, since over confidence.

 **thewittywhy:** Yes it was.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **thewittywhy:** Glad you're liking where we're going with this. Um. I honestly can't remember.

 **Ransik:**

Aren't you the guy from 'Time Force'? And we're happy to oblige to your request.

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1:**

Thanks very much.

 **DarthTenebrus:**

Super Sentai debuted in 1975 and Voltron was the 1980's. You were close. Glad you're enjoying our story though. Please enjoy this chapter.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Power Rangers, that belongs to Hasbro. Although it use to belong to Saban and Disney... and then Saban again... at least now it's hopefully in good hands. Some ideas belong to BOOM! studios. And others belong to Lionsgate.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And day 3 of the Week Long Super Upload Extravaganza!

We are back to Power Rangers Unworthy!

I am glad you are all enjoying this reimagination of the classic series! This time we are focusing on Jason and Zack, so here we go!

* * *

 **Power Rangers Unworthy**

 **Chapter 5: Red & Black, Riddles and Truths  
**

* * *

It was a couple of days later, Jason was meeting up with Billy and Zack for a 'boys day out'. Zack had complained he spends all his time around the girls so they needed to hang out today "So, where are you and your friends going, Jason?" Jason's mother asked

"No idea." Jason shrugged

"Well, I'm pleased that you've got friends other than Billy." His mother added, kissing his cheek gently "You put the weight of the world on your shoulders sometimes."

"I. Well." Jason mumbled, knowing in some way; it WAS.

"Hopefully he'll get a girlfriend soon, that might break him from that." his dad joked

"Dad." Jason groaned gently only to get a flash of two girls he had recently met 'What the heck was that?' Jason thought to himself 'Kim and Trini? As if.' He shook his head gently and left too meet up with his friend. He rode his bike, meeting up with the two at the park. Zack was already there, taking a small nap as he got there early. "Zack." Jason frowned, shaking him lightly

Zack snorted awake and blinked quickly as he was awoken "Oh, hey. When'd you get here?"

"Just now." Jason commented, blinking as he saw redness in Zack's eyes like he had been crying "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah. Yeah. No. No, I-I'm good." He rubbed his eyes and sniffed sadly and lied outright. He shook his head, grumbled as he opened his bag and sat up

"Really? You're going to-" Jason asked

"I'm hungry." Zack answered, getting a chocolate bar

"Good." Jason frowned, tension in the air

"Want one?" Zack asked, taking a bar out.

"They aren't dosed, are they?" Jason asked plane and simply

"I'm high, not crazy. See? Unopened." Zack answered although there was clear annoyance in his tone

"...I'll pass." Jason answered

"Fine." Zack huffed and took a bite out of his own bar. He grumbled, the two staring at each other in a semi-awkward silence

"HEY!" Billy called out as he ran over to them, and broke the silence

'Thank god.' The two thought.

"Yoh, Blue. You doing okay?" Zack asked

"Indeed I am." Billy nodded "What is with the atmosphere?" He asked

"Nothing." Jason and Zack answered with a snapping tone.

'Oh dear.' Billy flinched, feeling cornered by the two, unintentionally "So... Er... what are we going to do?"

"Well. Hang out. It's what we planned." Zack answered, taking another bite. He hummed, tapping his chin

"How about we go in town? There's probably something there." Jason suggested

"Sure." Zack nodded

"O-Okay." Billy nodded, the three going to into town.

"You need new cloths anyway, Blue." Zack laughed

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Billy asked, feeling self-conscious.

"You wear basically the same one every day." Jason said carefully

"Oh." Billy frowned.

"Bit of variety never hurt." Zack shrugged "Come on, we'll make you a babe magnet!"

'B-b-b-babe magnet?' Billy blushed in shock. Jason and Zack laughed slightly, the three going into town

* * *

*Time skip*

"Okay, what about this?" Zack asked, throwing a pair of jeans over the changing room's doors.

"They seem a bit too small!" Billy squeaked

"They're skinny jeans." Zack rolled his eyes

"Yeah, but-" Billy frowned

"Put the damn jeans on, man." Zack sighed

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Jason called through

"I-I'll try them...Nope. Too tight." Billy answered, struggling to get the jeans on.

"Here, try these." Jason sighed, throwing over some looser jeans

"Thanks...Oh, these are MUCH better." Billy sighed in relief.

"Dude." Zack frowned

"What?" Jason asked with a small shrug. "It's what he's comfortable with."

"Don't coddle him. If he needs to be getting girl's numbers he NEEDS skinny jeans." Zach argued

"Zack, that's your style." Jason rolled his eyes. Zack tried to give a rebuttal, but had nothing.

Soon, Billy walked out wearing his new attire. A stylish blue shirt with some fancy designs that looked similar to flowers or stars and blue jeans, a blue and white jumper tied around his waist like a belt "Well? Honest opinion?" Billy asked where both gave a thumbs up. Billy looked great "Thanks." He smiled

"Want to get them?" Jason asked his friend

"I-Are you sure; I mean-" Billy gulped.

"Dude. You look awesome. Get them." Zack answered "Fearless Leader will pay."

"Who?" Billy asked, before realising Zack meant Jason.

"Y-hey!" Jason frowned "Don't just say that for me!"

"Has Billy got enough for it?" Zack asked. "Do you have enough?"

"Well no, but-"

"Treat him, then." Zack turned back to Jason

"Yeah, but you could have offered!" He glared

"G-Guys. I'll put them back." Billy answered, hoping it'd quell the fighting.

"No, I'm paying for them." Jason assured "I'm just telling Zack it's rude to push the tab on someone else like that." Billy nodded sheepishly and went back into the changing room to put his normal clothes back on.

Zack however, rolled his eyes and yawned, covering his mouth.

* * *

*on the moon*

Rita was sitting on her throne, examining the world and observing all the 'puny mortals' below "Finster? Have you finished your latest creation?" She asked

"It's just finishing its time in the kiln." Finster answered, carefully pulling out the monster creation from the flames.  
Emerging was a muscular masculine figure, around 6 and a half foot tall. Pale grey-ish blue skin with Egyptian markings carved into its skin and painted gold. The creature was naked besides a blue and gold loincloth. He had large bird like wings hanging from his back. His head was that of a lion with a golden Egyptian themed headress  
"Ah, perfect." Finster smiled as he saw his creation.

"I must say, you did a good job." Rita nodded

"Thank you, My Queen. I do my absolute best." Finster bows.

"What is this one called?" Rita questioned

"I call it 'King Sphinx', My Queen." Finster answered

* * *

*on earth, with the girls*

"This was great." Kim smiled, she and Trini at a dojo after working up a sweat. Not in that way!

"You've got to teach me some of those gymnastic moves. Might be good with my brawling." Trini answered

"Maybe." Kim nodded "I'm sure you'd be able to do a mean split."

"Well~." Trini lifted up her leg into a upper-kick. "I've had SOME practice." She chuckled

"You flirting again?" Kim asked, feeling a bit unease for a second but at the same time she couldn't look away when Trini did something like that

"Maybe~. Maybe not." She answered, lowering her leg.

"You are incorrigible." Kim shook her head and laughed

"Meh. I guess." Trini chuckled, going to a shower "Want to join me?" She teased

"...I'll wait until you're done." Kim deadpanned

"Your loss." Trini winked

Kim sighed as she saw Trini walk off...honestly, with getting closer to Trini...she DID want to join her, but she was still unsure about herself. She felt attracted to the yellow ranger... As well as their red leader 'Am. Am I? Oh boy.' She thought in shock. She shook her head bad memories flashing in her mind 'No, no, no. Stop. Stop it!' She thought, holding her head  
But memories of shouting while she hid under a pillow continued to assault her mind  
'Stop it, stop it.' She thought before she let out a scream which got the busy and loud locker room to quieten. "SHUT UP!"

"Kim?" Trini popped her head out from the shower and went to her "Hey, you okay?" She asked, a hand going to Kim's shoulder in a very friendly manner. Nothing pushing boundaries, 100% platonic

Kim panted, looking up at Trini with reddening eyes and was calming down from her outburst. "I-I'm..." She gently brushed her tears away and shook her head, taking a deep breath "I'm fine."

"Okay." Trini frowned and nodded gently. "Shower?" She offered

"Okay." Kim nodded "Hands where I can see them." She teased softly, showing she had calmed down

"Promise." Trini answered, stroking Kim's back gently before getting up and walked back into the shower after feeling the chill of the air.

'Whats wrong with her?' she wondered, seeing how Kim had freaked out so heavily

* * *

*Back with the boys*

"See? Results already. Girls are staring at you, Blue." Zack spoke kindly, as the three were having burgers.

"Yeah. Me." Billy laughed nervously, Jason not wearing his shirt since the three had trained in martial arts before getting their treat

"I'm just glad Ernie's keeping his promise. I kinda feel bad about putting this on a freebie." Jason spoke

"You've been helping him a lot Jason." Billy pointed out

"Yeah. Too had summers over soon." Zack sighed

"Is it REALLY summer? After what we've had...not really." Jason added

"I guess." Zack shrugged

"We've got like...a fortnight left?" Billy asked

"Roughly." Jason nodded

"has anyone done their homework?" Billy asked as to not change the subject but to keep it going partially because he didn't go to school so he wasn't sure if they had any or not

"...Shit." Zack groaned and slumped into the table.

"You didn't do much?" Jason flinched

"Try 'ANY'." Zack groaned.

"Well..." Jason trailed off, wanting to give a snarky response

"'Well' what? What're you getting at, Jason?" Zack frowned

"Do I need to say it?" Jason frowned

"Grr!" Zack growled

"I-I can help." Billy spoke quickly before it escalated

"I'm out of here." Zack frowned, pushing Jason away and storming off

"Z-Zack." Billy frowned as he saw the group split.

"Just leave him." Jason frowned

"I. But. Hmm." Billy frowned, feeling weak at this point.

"Yes?"

"I was going to ask if he needed help." Billy answered sadly.

"Wouldn't mind you giving it a once over." Jason nodded

"Yeah?" Billy asked

"Yeah." Jason responded

"Okay." Billy smiled and the two headed to Jason's home.

* * *

*with Zack*

Zack was chuntering as he stomped off. 'Stupid, fucking. What does HE know?' He grumbled, his blood boiling with rage... And suddenly he was surrounded by Putties "The hell? I'm NOT in the mood for this!" Zack glared. He charged in, throwing them around and at each other. Zack kicked and punched the putties, getting rid of his aggression, but he was getting overwhelmed

Suddenly he was grabbed by his shirt and thrown into a tree"ARGH! HNN!" Zack grunted and fell to the floor after he crashed into a tree. He looked up, seeing the Sphinx monster standing over him "Oh. Crap." Zack's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

*the next day*

Jason, Billy, Trini and Kim were all together. They were summoned by Zordon because they hadn't seen Zack since yesterday. The remaining Rangers were all together, having met up in the Juice Bar for a drink.

"Where's Zack?" Trini asked

"I dunno. We haven't seen him since yesterday." Jason answered

"What happened yesterday?" Kim frowned

"We got into a fight." Bill frowned.

...

"Why are you two glaring at me?" Jason frowned

"What did you do?" The two girls asked at the same time

"I-" Jason tried to explain himself, but the girls' glares were metaphorically pinning him to the floor.

"Let's go to his house, see if his mother has any idea where he is." Trini frowned

"Does anyone KNOW where he lives?" Kim asked

"... hello? The one who just suggested that?" Trini deadpanned as she raised her hand

"Then let's go." Billy answered, getting up.

"Sorry." Kim flinched. The group got up and followed Trini, going to Zack's home...which looked a little unkempt and that was putting it nicely

"Wow. It's...something." Kim flinched seeing Zack's home

Jason nodded, knocking on the door. The group waited for a little while.

One minute

Two.

Jason politely knocked again. Again, there was no reply

"Okay, kinda worried now." Billy gulped

Trini sighed and pulled a spare key out from a loose bit of wood on the house, opening the door

"How did you know...?" Jason asked nervously.

"Childhood friends." she explained, which answered so many questions

 **CLICK.**

And Trini put the key back and walked in with the other three followed her in "Mrs Taylor. It's Trini. Just here for a visit." Trini called out

"Trini?" A weak female voice muttered from the halls

"Hey, Mrs Taylor. How're you doing?" Trini asked kindly as they walked through the house with the others being shocked at the sight. The interior of the house was in shambles, packets of food everywhere; messes and disgusting things about. It would give a germaphobe nightmares for a month. And then there was the clearly sick woman on the bed

"Trini. So good to see you." Mrs Taylor spoke weakly as she looked at her. She was a woman with pale skin, long black hair and sunken in eyes. She was set up in what was a low grade bed, basically just some quilts and bedding lying on the floor

"It's good to see you too, Mrs Taylor." Trini knelt down respectably and smiled kindly "Have you seen Zack?"

'What's up with her?' Jason thought in concern

"No, I haven't. Not since yesterday." Mrs Taylor whispered before she began coughing into her hand, the group noticing the blood appearing in her hand with each cough

"Where did Zack put your medicine?" Trini asked "How long since you last took them?"

"Day before yesterday." She groaned and tried to reach towards a nearby medicine cabinet but she was clearly confined to her bed "Zack tried to give me a dose before he left yesterday but I told him I was fine."

Trini just frowned and turned to the group. "Can one of you get the medicine, please?"

"Where is it?" Jason asked without hesitation

"The blue bottle." Mrs Taylor answered, pointing as best as she could to the medicine cabinet.

Jason went over immediately, going and found the lone blue bottle in the medicine cabinet among different coloured bottles. "Here." He opened it, ripping out a few pills "How many?"

"Two. Zack gives me two." Mrs Taylor answered. Jason nodded, holding out the two pills. Mrs Taylor took the pills gingerly in her hand and took them.

"I'll get some water." Billy added, trying to navigate himself to the kitchen.

"Thank you." She coughed softly

"So you've not seen Zack since yesterday?" Kim asked, trying not to badger her.

"No." Mrs Taylor shook her head gently

'Damn. Where could have he gone?' Kim thought

"We'll just leave you to rest." Trini said gently

"Thank you. Such a good girl." Mrs Taylor yawned and went to sleep. The rangers where silent as they left the house

"... What's wrong with her?" Jason asked finally

"She's very sick. She's been like this as long as I've known Zack." Trini explained "It's something with her organs, Zack's never been able to answer when I ask. But... They can't afford the hospital, treatments, and... He's all she has."

Jason felt his stomach sink to his feet. He didn't know, and how COULD he know? He treated Zack like shit...He wanted to make it right but...How?

 **DEET DEET DO DO DEET DO!**

"Zordon? What's up?" Kim asked as she responded to the call

 **"Rita has unleashed another monster."** Zordon explained

"Seriously? What's it look like?" Kim asked

"Just send us there!" Jason asked and with that, the group were teleported to the location to Rita's monster **"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"  
"PTERODACTYL!"  
"TRICERATOPS!"  
"SABRE-TOOTH TIGER!"  
"TYRANNOSAURUS!"  
**

With a quick morph they touched down, the monster terrorizing some sort of outdoor music stage "Oh crap!" Trini gasped

"Is that a Sphinx monster?" Billy asked

"Seems like." Kim nodded

"Rangers." The Sphinx monster hissed as it saw them and laughed, flapping its wings "You shall fall. Just like your friend."

"What did you do to him?" Jason called out

"I sent him to my alternate universe!" The sphinx laughed "And there is no way for you to bring him back unless I will it!"

"Bring him back!" Trini demanded

"... Give him back... And take me instead." Jason said suddenly, before anything else could be said

"What?" Billy shouted

"Are you INSANE?!" Kim followed up

"Hmm, self-sacrificing yourself for another. How human." The Sphinx monster commented, pondering the offer. He flapped his wings, winds picking up

"HNN! Red. What're you thinking?" Trini shouted over the winds.

"His mother needs him." Jason said before he disappeared like he was never there. The Sphinx laughed as now he had captured the Red Ranger.

"Okay, You've got Red. Let our friend go!" Kim called out only for them to hear a 'thump' behind them, the group looking behind them to see Zack just lying there

"... Ha... Ha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The monster began to laugh "Our plan was a success!"

"Plan? What plan?" Billy inquired as Trini and Kim went over and grabbed Zack

"Take out the leader... And you all fall." The sphinx grinned, disappearing

"Urgh...What? Where?" Zack groaned, trying to wake up. Shuddering in the girls' arms "Wow... did I get lucky last night?" He grinned stupidly

"You dope." Kim rolled her eyes and helped him up only for her and Trini to drop him on purpose

"OOF! Hnn. Hey!" Zack groaned

"We need to get back to the Command Center." Billy said, looking around for any sights of Jason and there where none

The group disappeared, teleporting away to the Command Center, they had to plan to get Jason back

* * *

*with Jason*

Our red grunted as he fell to the floor, rolling down a rocky quarry hill as he appeared out of nowhere. He grunted and groaned in pain, getting dizzy and hurt from all the rocks and tumbles he was experiencing. Luckily,his powers were helping him resist and take it. He stood up... And was nearly crushed by a giant Goldar!

"GAH!" Jason screamed as he saw the giant Goldar.

"Ah, look at the tiny Ranger." Goldar jeered down at him.

"Run, feel afraid before we end your life!" King Sphinx laughed

"Oh, this SUCKS!" Jason frowned as he tried to look for cover only to see nothing. All he had was his power sword and his BladeBlaster to hold off these two monsters  
He had to run  
'Damn it all!' Jason thought

* * *

*Back with the others*

The four appeared in the Command Center, the morphed three removing their helmets "Ah. Zordon, we need some help." Kim asked

 _"Ai-yai-yai! What happened?"_ Alpha followed up in a panic

 **"King Sphinx has whisked Jason away to his prison universe."** Zordon explained

 _"Zack, come here."_ Alpha spoke, helping Zack to a table.

"What's up?" Zack asked as he did as he was told

 _"You've been gone in King Sphinx's prison world, we need to make sure that you're okay."_ Alpha answered

"Really? I was gone for like two minutes." Zack blinked

"Two minutes? You've been gone since yesterday!" Trini exclaimed

"Yes-? Mum, my mum. Is she okay?" Zack slowly realized and panicked

"We where down there earlier, don't worry. We gave her the medicine." Trini assured

"Seeing her is the reason Jason offered himself in your place." Billy said timidly

"J-Jason? Fuck. He-He did that for my mum?" Zack asked "For me?"

"The white knight is your friend." Kim shrugged weakly "With how he is, we know what he'd do for his friends."

"Here's a question: how do we get him back? Cause if we kill King Sphinx, we might never get Jason back." Billy added

 **"... There is one way to defeat King Sphinx and save Jason. Defeat him... In his own dimension."** Zordon explained

"How're we gonna do that?" Trini asked. "Zack do you remember anything from when you were there?"

"Lots of rocks and nothing." he admitted

"T _he Power Crystals!"_ Alpha cheered

"The Power Crystals? What about them?" Kim asked

"What ARE they?" Trini asked

 **"The Power Crystals are a physical manifestation of your Power Coins power. Their purpose is to assist your zords in their final function."** Zordon explained **"But they also represent your bond. If you send them to Jason, he will be able to call you to his aid."**

"Then let's do it. Jason needs our help." Billy answered

"Yeah." Kim nodded, already getting to work. She held her hands out, a glowing pink cone slowly forming

"Our turn I guess." Trini spoke, doing the same thing as a glowing yellow cone was forming. Billy nodded, making a blue energy cone. Zack looked down at his own coin, stroking it with his thumb. He KNEW he'd have to get Jason back...and he'd have to pay him back. He closed his eyes, creating a dark purple crystal

"Whoa, these look cool." Trini whispered, seeing the crystal in her hand.

"Yeah." Kim agreed

"Okay, what now?" Billy inquired Alpha

 _"Turn to the viewing globe with a clear thought of Jason in your mind. Picture him. And throw then at them globe."_ Alpha explained

"Okay. We can do that." Zack answered, his mind already focusing on Jason. The others nodded, doing the same. Soon, their four crystals glowed as they pointed towards the viewing globe, focused on Jason...and were ready to be sent off.  
The crystals flashed... And suddenly disappeared  
"Did it work?" Zack asked, rubbing his eyes

 **"Yes, it did."** Zordon responded.

* * *

*with Jason*

Jason was wheezing in exhaustion, he had spent, what felt like, hours in this location. Though it being a desert, it could be also attributed to dehydration. He was on the down slop of a stony hill, hoping it would hide him for a few minutes from the giants, when a four coloured shooting star shot through the sky and into a mountain "What? What was that?" Jason wondered as he caught the location of those shooting colours "... The others...?" He mumbled, standing up in shakey legs

"Ranger~; where are~ you~?" King Sphinx and Goldar stomped around

'Okay. Gotta do this.' Jason closed his eyes and ran towards where the light crashed

"Huh? Ah, THERE you are!" Goldar noted and stomped forwards

'Got to... Hurry.' he thought in panic. Jason continued to push past his body's limits and headed to the mountain.

"Get here, little man." Goldar reached down with his hand, going to grab Jason

Jason all but jumped to grab his target... A brown bag? "The heck? What is this?" He wondered as he ripped open the bag revealing the Power Crystals "Crystals? What the heck?" Jason blinked in confusion as his Power Coin began to flash, as did the crystals "My Power Coin? Are-Are these?" He wondered. He frowned and closed his eyes, listening

 _"...Son...Ja...Jas...Ason...Jason?" Voices called through them, Jason recognizing the voices._

"Guys?" Jason whispered. He blinked and by instinct he threw the crystals, which exploded into light and reformed... Revealing the others in their ranger forms! "Guys!" Jason proclaimed

"We're here buddy." Billy spoke... And Zack punched Jason in the face

"OOF!" Jason grunted as his head bounced in his mask

"Zack! The hell?" Trini snapped

"You dumbass." Zack frowned "You didn't have to do that for me. You could have saved me like we are doing for you. Think next time, okay fearless leader?"

"...Good to see you too, Zack." Jason answered, accepting that answer. Zack smirked and held out his hand, Jason grasping it and the Black ranger helped him to his feet

 **"Rangers."** Zordon said over their helmets **"It is time for you to unite and show your true power. Combine the power of your Power Crystals with your Dinozord to form the Megazord!"**

"Megazord?" Jason and Billy asked

"Okay, quick grab your crystals." Kim answered

 **"SABRE-TOOTH TIGER DINOZORD POWER!"** Trini yelled, quickly jumping into her giant yellow jungle cat robot

 **"MASTEDON DINOZORD POWER!"** Zack followed up

 **"TRICERATOPS DINOZORD POWER!"** Billy added

"Let's go, White Knight. **PTERODACTYL DINOZORD POWER!"** Kim turned to Jason and then proclaimed

Jason smiled at his friends as they entered their mecha. They hadn't abandoned him  
"Here we go." He said, giving a deep with, before he held his hand into the sky " **TYRANOSAURS DINOZORD POWER!"  
** The leader leapt into the air and landed on top of the head of his Tyrannosaurus' head and entered the cockpit.

"Damn, they've summoned their zords!" Goldar snarled

Jason sat in the cockpit, images flashing through his mind. He reached his hands our and grasped controls which looked like handholds used for climbing walls and red lights flashed through the control pad.  
The Red Ranger reached his hands up, slowly summoning his Power Crystal "You guys ready?" He called

"Ready!" They nodded, doing the same. The experience was amazing, feeling like they where mentally becoming one with their zords

 **"Combine, Dino Mission!"** Jason called, inserting his Power Crystal into a port on his control panel which turned the crystal into a joystick... What do you know **"We need Megazord Power Now!"**

 _They've~ got~!_  
 _A power and a force that you've never seen before!_

We zoom out, watching as the five zords ran/flew side by side as they began to change

"What in the-?" King Sphinx gasped as it saw the combination of the zords.

 _They've~ got~!_  
 _The ability to Morph and to even out the score!_

The Sabre-Tooth Tiger began to crouch down as the tires in its legs began to speed up with its running speed, the Triceratops lifted its tail and rode next to the Sabre-Tooth Tiger. Electricity surged between the Tyrannosaurus, the Sabre-Tooth Tiger and Triceratops connecting at the legs, firmly locking them into place.  
Next; the Mastedon opened up, from its hind-quarters and released its head, connecting its body at the back, its legs turned into cannons while its head protected the crouching midriff of the now Dinozord Tank!  
The final part was the pterodactyl, attaching to the back with its wings spread like an ornament

"Oh my GOD! This is SO COOL!" Billy cheered, excited like a kid in a candy store.

 _No one can ever take them down!_

"And this is only the first stage." Jason smiled, the tank rushing across the ground as information flashed across his visor and the back of his mind

"I'll rip that toy apart!" King Sphinx snarled, flying towards the tank with destructive intent... Only for the gun's to open fire, unleashing a barrage of powerful blasts that hit the sphinx and sent him flying back

"WHOO! That's what you get!" Zack laughed happily "In the FUCKING face!"

"Boys." Trini and Kim rolled their eyes

 _The power lies on their si-ei-ei-ei-eide!_

"Come on guys!" Jason called **"Time for Megazord Battle Mode!"**

"You called it that; WHY?" Kim asked

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Just felt normal to say." Jason answered as he channeled the power into the Battle Tank. The tank came to a stop, pterodactyl detaching

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_

 **MEGAZORD SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED!**

Soon, the tank began to lift itself, becoming more humanoid as it rose and aligned itself to a standing position. The Rangers looked through the protective glass as they rose into the air, the cannons turned into hands, the Tyrannosaurs' head collapsed into the cavity within the chest, revealing a human-looking face with a trident-shaped crown and the Pterodactyl reattached itself onto the chest like a protective shield

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_  
 _You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!_

The Megazord was complete and battle ready.

Billy was almost bouncing at the sheer awesomeness. Light shone from its eyes, thunder striking in the distance. The Meagzord took a battle stance and readied itself for battle. The five where now looking out of the chest piece of the Megazord, all sat close

"Okay. THAT is cool." Trini admitted

"Hey Zack, move your head! I can't see!" Kim said, pushing his helmet aside lightly

 _They~ know~!_  
 _The fate of the world is lying in their hands!_

"Sorry. I don't make the sizes of this place." Zack answered. 'Bigger than my living room.' He thought

"So advanced." Billy squeaked with stars in his eyes

"Yoh, Billy. You in here still? Or have we lost you?" Trini asked

"Guy, in coming!" Jason called as Goldar and King Sphinx attacked

 _They~ know~!_  
 _To only use their weapons for defense!_

"RWARR!" The two roared as rushed forwards, bearing blades and a crook in order to stab at the Megazord.

"Raise shield!" Jason called out. The Mastadon's head appeared in the mighty mechas hand as a shield, raising it and blocking the strikes

"OOF! Whoa! Way to go Mastedon!" Zack cheered as his Zord's head was holding up.

 _No one will ever take them down!_

"We've gotta fight back!" Trini added

"What do we have?" Kim asked

Billy scanned the screens and noted that there was a weapon they COULD use! "Here!" He called. The Megazord crossed it's arms and threw them down, shooting a lightning blast from his head crest

 _The Power lies on their si-ei-ei-ei-eide!_

King Sphinx and Goldar screamed in pain as they were hit with the lightning.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Kim asked

"This button." Billy said casually as he pointed at a random button

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Energy reserves look to be down." Jason spoke, seeing a screen.

"So it's a self-cannon." Kim realized

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Hey, we've got guns on our back." Zack realized, seeing the wire frame layout of their mech on a display board

"Really?" Trini asked

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_  
 _You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers~!_

"Really." Zack nodded

"Zack, take control of the guns, I'll guide us." Jason ordered

"Got it." Zack nodded as he hit several buttons. The Megazord leaned forward, the gun's on its back unleashing a series of powerful blasts

 _No! One! Ean ever take them down!_

Goldar's eyes widened in shock and dodged out of the way, King Sphinx got hit quite a lot, having most of the attacks in his stomach He fell to his knees, his stomach bleeding a bit from the destructive blow

"ARGH!" King Sphinx roared in pain, trying to keep his strength. He coughed, the Megazord standing tall once more

"We got him!" Billy called out.

"We need to finish the job." Trini answered

"I think I've got something." Jason smirked, pressing a series of buttons and flicking a switch

 _The power lies on their si-ei-ei-ei-eide!_

"What did you just do?" Kim asked as red storm clouds filled the air and struck down violently, something falling from the sky

 **SHINK!**

Stabbing right into the ground, was a large sword, sparking with energy. It reached the mechas waist. Giant, regal and a shinning silver

 _Go Go Power Rangers!  
_ _Go Go Power Rangers!_

"That's a big sword." Billy's eyes shined, imagining that in the grip of the Megazord's hands. The Megazord reached out and ripped the sword from the ground 'Awesome!' Billy thought happily.

"Let's do this!" Jason proclaimed

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_  
 _You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!_

The Megazord held the blade tightly, it's eyes flashing. The Megazord pulled the blade out of the ground like Excalibur or the sword in the stone and held it aloft. King Sphinx growled, holding his stomach with one hand while supporting himself with his crook, trying to aim and fire at the Megazord.

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_  
 _Go Go Power Rangers!_

 **"POWER SWORD, LIGHTNING SLASH!"** The five called, the Megazord raising the blade into the sky. The sword sparked and glowed, the giant Mecha's eyes shinning as red lightning sparked around the blade. Raising the blade high the Megazord slashing and cutting the monster in half. King Sphinx roared in pain, but he was split, falling to the ground and exploded upon the impact.

 _Go Go Power Rangers~!_

The explosion went off the mighty robot, standing calmly and strong

Goldar saw the monster destroyed by the power of the Megazord. And though it wounded his pride, he vanished; living to fight another day. The world around them warped and faded, the Megazord now standing in Angel Grove

The people looked up at the massive mecha. They were stunned and in shock. 'Where did this come from?' 'What is it?' 'Why is it here?' Were just SOME of the questions.

Meanwhile, inside, the rangers where celebrating. "OH! That was awesome! Way to go!" Each congratulated the other.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Billy cheered

"You had more fun than any of us." Kim answered as she hugged Trini, the group having lots of energy right now  
They have a giant robot! And they kicked ass with it!

"I don't know about you...But I need a drink." Zack answered

"Let's go clubbing." Trini suggested, the four looking at Jason

"I...O-Okay. Clubbing it is." Jason answered, almost swept up in the adrenaline

* * *

*at the command center*

 _"It seems they've gotten a hand on the Megazord."_ Alpha answered

 **"And on their first attempt. I am proud of them."** Zordon nodded

 _"Do you think we've got a chance?"_ Alpha asked

 **"There is ALWAYS a chance."** Zordon responded, looking in the viewing globe. Proud of the Rangers he and Alpha had chosen.

* * *

*on the moon*

Rita was looking down at Goldar. Disappointed at her general "Forgive me, my queen. I did not know they would be skilled with that terrible machine." Goldar answered, begging for forgiveness.

"The Rangers will pay." Rita answered before she felt an agonizing pain in her head

"My Queen!" Each of her group asked

"Is it the medicine?" Baboo asked

"The spell. That deadged me." She hissed

"I'll get you a medicine." Finster answered, going to the medical herbs

Goldar helped keep Rita from falling down and guided her to her throne. She sat in her throne, giving a deep sigh "That potion ate up most of my magic to turn me young." She said tiredly "I can not access my full power as my younger body adapts to magic. And that magic I can do nothing about hurts. I did not expect it to be this bad, however."

"So you've not returned to full strength?" Squatt asked

"OF COURSE NOT YOU FOOL!" She yelled before she flinched and held her head

"Calm yourself, your highness." Goldar answered, holding her hand.

"I have a blasted headache." She muttered


	6. Five Colours Out Clubbing

**oghren:** It will happen, eventually

 **koolken256:** Thanks man, we aren't super sure _when_ it will end.

 **DarthTenebrus:** ... no. Deaged (slight typo on our part) means reversed aged, made younger.

 **amichalap:** We will

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Power Rangers, that belongs to Hasbro. Although it use to belong to Saban and Disney... and then Saban again... at least now it's hopefully in good hands. Some ideas belong to BOOM! studios. And others belong to Lionsgate.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone, here is a new chapter!

And a slight fun filler this time.  
PARTY!

* * *

 **Power Rangers Unworthy**

 **Chapter 6: Five Colours Out Clubbing  
**

* * *

After the battle against King Sphinx, the Rangers were now back home. Getting ready to go out for a night of clubbing. Well, it WAS to celebrate after all. Jason was in his room, looking through his shirts for something nice and casual 'No, no, no. Maybe.' He thought as he pulled out a red button shirt from a rack of other shirts he owned "... I just noticed, all my cloths are red." He blinked. Yeah, it was only NOW he realised that. Kinda on the nose really "... I need some variety." He blinked

Over by Billy, he was trying to find some clothes that weren't his normal attire. Mainly clothes that looked like school clothes. He frowned, knowing there was only one option. He had to take some of his dad's clothes. Billy didn't like to steal from his parents, but considering he was going out with his friends...this one time wouldn't hurt. And if he was careful, there'd be no stains. Besides he was planning on running away from home when he had the chance and the money so it shouldn't be THAT big of a deal 'Just. Just do this, Billy. You CAN do this.' he thought. He opened his bedroom door slowly, looking around the corner quietly

We zoom back through Angel Grove, to the rundown house of the Taylor's "Are you sure you're gonna be okay, mum?" Zack asked worriedly, as he finished getting changed. He had already prepared her medicine and a glass of water for her.

"It's fine." She smiled

"I've got some food right next to you, your pills are-" Zack fussed over her one more time.

"I will be fine Zackery." She smiled, patting his cheek softly "Go have fun with your friends. They are nice. And you deserve this, putting up with little old me."

Zack's lip quivered gently and held her hand. "You're worth it, mum." He answered, kissing her cheek gently "Good night."

Mrs Taylor yawned and smiled back, "Goodnight." She whispered and went to sleep.

Once again we go through the town, at Trini's house where the Asian teen was finished "There, NOW I look like for a night on the town." She smiled, wearing a black shirt, yellow down jacket, white trousers and black sneakers before she shook her head and changed the sneakers for a pair of boots that went half way up her shins, much more her style "There, MUCH better." She smirked and grabbed her purse. She pushed it into her pocket and left her room "I'm going out." She called out and slammed the door behind her

We travel through the town and head to Kim's house, where she was just finished getting dressed. She was wearing a set of fishnet stockings, black short shorts, a pink tube top and a black leather jacket. She looked at the dyed streak in her hair, now a pink streak, with a confident smirk as she put on some pink ankle high boots with slight heels and began to apply her makeup "There, NOW I'm gonna dominate that club." She smiled as she looked at her pink lipstick and applied it, her eyes framed by some dark purple eyeshadow. Nodding she stood up, grabbed her things and left "I'm going out." Kim called out as she exited her home. She closed the door, not even looking at her mother. As she walked out, she walked down the road, going to meet up with her friends. She saw Jason standing there wearing a white shirt with a red logo on the front, blue jeans and some simple white shoes with red laces and accents. She whistled gently as she saw him. "Looking good, White Knight." She teased

"Hey Kim, I... Wow." Jason blinked, his mind just stopping

"Aww, thanks Red." Kim laughed as she saw him blushing and staring at her "I'm flattered. And who knows, if I get drunk enough I might let you have a feel? If Trini doesn't beat you to it, that is." She teased and winked

"I'm gonna try my hardest! Damn!" The yellow ranger commented as she walked towards them

"Hey, Trini." Jason waved back to her

"What? No frozen 'hubba hubba' moment for me? That's just rude you know. You could break a ladies heart." Trini frowned jokingly and laughed

"I-I'm Sorry!" Jason panicked. "You look great too."

"I'm messing with you." Trini snickered, punching his arm

Jason ribbed his arm as Zack soon turned up. "Hey, Jason. WOW! Ladies, looking good!" He was wearing a fancy black button up shirt with purple stitching, black jeans and purple shoes

Trini and Kim whistled in amazement. "You clean up nice, Smokey." Trini commented

"Rawr." Zack joked

"Where's Billy?" Kim wondered

"Hey! Guys! Wait up." Billy called out. The group blinked, looking at the socially awkward member of the team "S-Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find anything to wear." Billy apologised. Billy was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, black trousers that seemed to be a little too big for him and black leather shoes. Overall he looked smart but still held that smart and nerdy feel to him

"You look fine, Billy." Jason answered

"Thanks, Jason." Billy responded

"So, what club we going to?" Zack grinned "I'm guessing fearless leader is our designated driver, as well?"

"I accept the role." Jason answered, taking the role of 'Designated Driver'.

"I know a good place. Follow me." Trini smirked. The others nodded, following after her. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a club with a glowing sign.

"You've been here before?" Billy asked, tucking his shirt a little.

"How do you think I pick up chicks in this town?" She joked

"Your charm and wit." Zack responded

Trini just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on and just relax." The group nodded and followed her inside. The bouncer was tall, strong and he looked serious. "Hey man." Trini spoke

"Trini. Friends of yours?" The bouncer acknowledged her and looked at the group

"Yep. We promise to be good." Trini answered making the bouncer laugh

"Alright, go on in." The bouncer smiled. The five walked in, loud music blaring in their ears. Billy covered his ears, having not heard this level of music before. The loud music muffled their voices, even though their voices were raised.

"Wow! This place is wild!" Zack laughed

"What do you MEAN 'mild'?" Billy asked, not being able to hear properly.

"Anyone for a drink?" Trini asked

"What sink?!" Billy yelled. Jason turned Billy to him and gestured a drinking motion with his hand "OH. Just a water for me!" Billy clocked on.

"Same." Jason called to Trini

"Whiskey." Kim asked

"Ooh! Vodka for me!" Zack waved

"Two waters, two vodka's and a whiskey." Trini nodded

Trini began to walk over to the bar before saying. "Don't wait up for me, start dancing!"

"Alright!" Kim cheered. The four soon headed for the dance floor, trying to feel the beat of the music. Zack was soon swept up in it all, dancing with a bunch of hot girls while Billy was clearly being awkward

"Oh boy." He tugged at his collar and gulped. Zack grinned, clearly excited to be with these sexy ladies

"Well, he's gone." Kim laughed, swaying her hips and her arms in the air

"That's true." Jason chuckled, trying to dance simply next to Kim. His eyes did keep shifting to her as she danced, however. She was breathtaking, sexy

'He's looking at me; SUCH a White Knight.' Kim thought with a smile 'Such an innocent boy, I'm sure he's fighting back all those naughty thoughts.'

'Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts.' Jason thought to himself. Kim hid a smirk, moving closer to Jason while dancing slightly more provocatively 'Oh boy!' Jason gulped as the music thumped in his ears...while Kim was making something ELSE bounce.

"DRINKS!" Trini called out, carrying five drinks, each with a different umbrella colour. She passed the tray to Jason, so her hands where free to grab Zack by the back of his shirt and drag him to a small table

"WHOA!" Zack exclaimed as he was pulled back.

"Thanks, Red." Trini answered. "Where's Billy?"

"... Crap, I lost track of him." Jason flinched

"He can't be TOO far." Kim answered as she head-searched for him and they saw Billy awkwardly dancing between a few girls dressed like whores

"..." The boys were stunned at how Billy seemed to have melded so easily in the crowd

"We gotta get him." Trini and Kim answered. The two walked forward, acting like protective big sisters. As the two walked through, some guys tried to get in their way, trying to make their moves on them.  
BIG mistake.  
But before they even reached the two, the girls judo flipped them and walked away casually

"Hey, you're kinda cute." The girls called to Billy, who's hearing had settled to the music.

"R-Really?" He asked nervously only for Kim and Trini to grab his arms and drag him away "Hey!" Billy gasped as he was pulled away.

"Trust us, we saved your ass." Trini answered

"They probably have herpes." Kim added

Billy blinked and gulped, shuddering in fear. "Thank you." He sheepishly commented

They returned to the table, Jason nodding approvingly while Zack looked sympathetic at the boy in blue "Here man, just drink." Zack handed over Billy's glass, it having a blue umbrella in it.

Kim and Trini sat down, Kim between the yellow tiger and the leader in red "You okay there?" Jason asked as Kim next to him.

"Yeah." She smiled, playfully nudging his shoulder

Billy was gently nursing his drink, not having alcohol before. "You okay there, buddy?" Zack asked

"Yes." He nodded, taking a quick sip of his water

"You were lucky we clocked you there." Trini added, patting his back

"Thank you?"

"Trust me, Billy. Those girls, nothing but trouble." Trini reassured him

"Bad dates?" Kim teased

"...I plead the fifth." Trini sipped her drink

Kim smirked, finishing her drink "Come on!" She encouraged, grabbing Trini's hand and dragging her onto the dancefloor

"Okay!" Trini cheered as she was dragged over.

"Should we join?" Zack asked but he wasn't even able to last a second before laughing, sitting back to enjoy the 'show'

"What's he doing?" Billy asked as loud as he could to be heard over the music

"Laughing." Jason responded as loud as possible.

Kim and Trini began to dance with each other, swaying themselves to the beat. Their hips close as they swayed to the beat, Kim's arms over her head while Trini's hovered around Kim's hips, their beasts almost touching as they smirked at each other and occasional brought their faces closer to the their, giving a tease that a kiss was coming only to pull back

"WHOO!" Zack cheered, seeing the sight.

"Dude, come on." Jason rolled his eyes. Billy was covering his eyes in embarrassment, not knowing how react. Jason sighed a bit, noticing how beautiful the two looked 'Man. They're beautiful.' Jason thought. He licked his lips a bit, his throat feeling a bit dry at the attractive girls dancing. He took another drink from his water, and gasped lightly. Going to get a second one "I'll be back." He called, standing up and walking to the bar

"Yeah, okay. Jason can't handle a bit of sexy." Zack chuckled "But then again, Kim wants a Jason sandwich. Maybe between him and Trini." Zack laughed

"Not listening." Billy covered his ears, feeling a little slurred

"... You where drinking water..." Zack blinked in shock and concern

"The atmosphere." Billy answered, giving his answer.

Jason sighed, sitting at the bar "Can I have another water please?"

"Big spender." The Bartender responded

"I'm the designated driver." Jason commented

"Oh, okay." The man answered, passing a large glass of water. "You sure you don't want a soda or something instead then?"

"What sodas do you have?" Jason asked

Meanwhile Kim and Trini kept up their sensual dance, continuing their light flirting as they moved and it grabbed more attention than they intended, a few men and women "This is fun." Kim smirked, her arms loosely hanging from Trini's shoulders

"Yeah, it IS." Trini smiled, having a small blush, having Kim's arms on her shoulders but she hid her blush, trying to be the confident lesbian

"I think we got some spectators, Trini." Kim pointed

"Good." Trini smirked, grabbing Kim by her ass

Kim froze and jumped a little, feeling her firm posterior being grabbed by her friend. Her friends strong hands held tight, Kim quickly adapting to it 'Oh, so she's doing this.' Kim thought happily. She smirked, pushing her leg between Trini's and pressing her knee against the crotch of her jeans

'Gotcha.' Trini thought. Trini closed her eyes a bit and moaned, rubbing herself against the knee gently

'Oh you naughty girl.' Kim thought, laughing a bit

"What? Don't you like?" Trini mouthed

"No, just shocked." She smirked, pushing her knee harder

"Hmm~." Trini bit her lip as they continued to dance while she felt pleasure shooting through her

"Want another drink?" Kim asked. "You look thirsty." She whispered into her ear.

"Hell yes!" The two continued to dance, until they got to their table, where Zack looked tipsy, while Jason and Billy were drinking soda and water.

"Hey handsome." Kim grinned, sitting on Jason's lap

"He-EY!" Jason blinked as he felt her bottom on his knees.

"Yes?" She smiled, grabbing a drink and sipping it

"N-Nothing. You. Looked like you had fun." Jason answered

"Hell yeah we did." Trini nodded before heading to the bar

"Dun get. TOO drunksh." Zack lifted his hand and fell off his chair

"Zack!" Billy panicked as he put his drink on the table to help him up

"Hey!" He laughed

Trini soon returned with a few bottles of drinks and some shot glasses "Here we go girls!" she grinned, sitting down and passing everything out

"I-Isn't this a bit much?" Billy asked

"It's called fun." Trini rolled her eyes as she and Kim poured some shot glasses

"Cheers!" Kim raised a glass and downed it. Trini grinned and downed one as well

"Can I get in on this?" Zack almost slurred as he finished his own drink. He downed it and laughed again

"Zack, take it easy. You're getting drunk." Jason warned him.

"Come, Jase, one drink wouldn't hurt." Kim teased, holding one up to his lips

"Er." Jason gulped heavily as he wanted to be sober and the responsible one.

"Please?" She asked, fluttering her eyes lightly

"...ONE." He raised a single finger and took the glass. She smiled, cheering lightly before taking a second shot. Jason coughed as he felt the alcohol slide down his throat. "That burns!" he flinched

"Newbie." Trini teased.

"Yeah!" Kim laughed "Come on, I'm sure you've got some booze left." She added, pointing to Jason's glass while actually being sneaky as Jason had been coughing, swapping his glass with a full one 'Heh-heh.' Kim smiled internally.

Jason took it carefully and had another sip 'Was. This full?' He thought to himself, feeling a little tipsy. He shook his head as he swallowed, but once again he hadn't finished the glass, with Kim still sat on his lap he found his arm wrapping around her waist to keep her steady "I. I SWEAR this is refilling itself." Jason blinked in confusion

"No, you're barley drinking ANYthing." Kim lied "You're barley even sipping it, baby."

"I. It's just strong." Jason answered

"Aww. Pour baby." Kim teased and giggled, rubbing his chin

"Excuse me." Billy spoke, getting up out of his seat to go to the bathroom.

"I'm dancing again!" Zack laughed and walked onto the dance floor

"Don't fall over!" Trini laughed, as Jason sipped another drink. He sighed, leaning back on his seat. Kim still on his lap, Trini next to him "So~, how's the drink, Red?" Trini asked

"It's nice." He mumbled as he had another one

Billy managed to get to the bathroom, hearing the muffled sound of the music as he went to a stall for some quiet time. He was feeling great. His head did feel funny but still But he's been drinking water...Right? He was smiling though, the adrenaline and joyful feeling shooting through his body "Okay. Back on the floor." Billy whispered and got his feeling back and preparing to dance again

Zack laughed, surrounded by several girls "Ladies, I hope you're ready to dance!" Zack cheered

"Yeah!" They laughed

"He is REALLY pulling; isn't he?" Trini asked with a smile

"Yeah." Kim nodded only to jump slightly as Jason's hand went to her ass

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, small red blushes on his cheeks...most likely because of the continuous refilling of his drink.

"Nothing you big lug." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and winking

"Hey, err...What time is it?" Jason asked innocently as he was was getting drunk, downing his drink

"It's nearly 11." Kim said, grinning

"Meaning a couple more hours?" Jason asked

"Hours of what?" Trini asked

"Having fun." Jason smiled, having relaxed a little more while pulling Trini closer to him

"Wanna dance?" Trini asked

"Yeah!" He nodded

Kim slid off his hips and let Jason dance with Trini on the dance floor. She sat at the table calmly, looking at the two dancing with each other 'Damn, his ass.' She thought, taking a drink 'Damn BOTH their asses. They are amazing.'

"Kim?" Billy spoke, trying to grab her attention

"Yeah?" She asked, not looking away

"Err, do you need something to eat?" Billy offered

"Yeah, can you get me something?" She asked, passing him a $50 "I'll pay for everything's food. Just get me something."

"Any preference?" Billy asked as he took the money.

"Eh." Kim shrugged "Just anything."

"Okay." Billy nodded and went to the counter, going to get some food.

Kim leaned back, still enjoying her view 'This is good.' She thought, swaying to the beat. She stood up, heading towards the two

"Oops, looks like we've got another joining us." Trini smiled, seeing Kim.

"Yeah." Jason said with a drunk smile

"You guys enjoying yourselves?" Kim asked

"Now that you're here? Hell yeah." Trini flirted

The music soon changed to something more uplifting and bouncing "Hell yeah!" Kim cheered "I love this song!"

"This is one of your favorites?" Jason asked

"Yes!" She nodded, bumping and grinding with the two other rangers

'Oh my god!' Jason thought as the dance continued. He laughed, dancing between the two girls

Over by the table, Billy put the food down, he almost tripped up a couple of times trying to get it there. He began to eat by himself, smiling at his friends

* * *

*Time Skip*

The five laughed as they left the club, Kim clinging to Trini and Jason while Billy was supporting Zack's weight. All but Billy being hammered "I luv ya, Billy." Zack slurred gently

"I.. Thanks Zack. Love.. You to." Billy said awkwardly

"He'sh drunk, Billy. Dunno what he'sh shaying." Trini slurred gently

"Yeah." Jason laughed "You hav petty ais. "

"You know it." Trini blushed. Kim giggled and in her drunken stuper kissed Trini "Hmm~." Trini blinked before accepting it, feeling Kim's soft lips on hers.

"Whoo~oo!" Zack slurred

"Goodness." Billy blinked

"Party at my place!" Kim yelled as soon as she broke the kiss

"YEAH!" Trini cheered

"I'mma game!" Zack added

"Isn't it a little late?" Billy asked nervously, as they were outside and kinda loud.

"You can... Go home if you want." Jason encouraged drunkenly, the look in his eyes saying he did think it was for the best... and they where oddly focused for someone who was 'drunk'

"Okay, I'll get Zack home first." Billy answered

"Nah, I'm good. I c'n get home m'self." before he pressed the teleport button on his communicator

"Wh-whoa." Billy blinked as he saw his friend teleport away. "Hope that has no repercussions."

"You use it all the time!" Trini laughed

"Yes, but not while intoxicated." Billy responded

"We'll see you later, Billy." Jason spoke, reassuring his friend as the three walked off

"...Bye." Billy waved and went back home. Hoping to sneak in. His parents where most likely asleep. Billy got into his garden and began to climb into through his window, having a contingency to get in. He slipped in and sighed calmly, adrenaline still pumping through him 'Okay, quiet. Quiet. WHAT a night!' He thought

* * *

*with Jason, Kim and Trini*

Kim drunkenly opened the door, and lead the two inside, shushing a little loudly. She was giggling nonstop, however, and grinding against the two whenever she had a chance "You're a naughty girl, ain'tcha?" Trini teased

"Maybe!" Kim laughed, slapping her own ass before she pulled Jason into a kiss making his eyes widen

"H-Hmm?" Jason's eyes almost popped out of his head, he honestly didn't think his kiss with Kim would be from a drunken night out 'Wait.. I was expecting to kiss Kim?' he thought in confusion

"You taste like..." Kim began to speak, before she trailed off.

"Like?" he asked

"Like...Vodka." She giggled

"Ahm shure at jus smelling ya own breaf." Trini slurred

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That'sh right." Kim answered. She and Trini held each other close, aiming to kiss each other... And passed out

Jason smiled at the sight of them, sighing

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was the next morning, Trini and Kim were sleeping on the couch with Jason not being there with them. They slept peaceful until the sun filled the room

 **Click**

And the news came on from the TV... at max volume

"ARGH!" Both Trini and Kim screamed as they clutched their heads, feeling the loud thumping voices of the newscasters talking about the latest news around Angel Grove.

"GOOD MORNING!" Jason called out. "SLEEP WELL?"

"Jason?" Kim blinked, her head spinning

"I'VE MADE BREAKFAST." He continued to speak loudly, but with a normal friendly tone.

"Will you shut up, my head is fucking killing me!" Trini snapped

"Why is everything so loud? What happened last night?" Kim groaned

Jason looked at the two and then at the TV, turning the volume down just a bit. "WELL-"

"AND SPEAK NORMALLY!" Trini snapped again. "Ow~!" She groaned, clutching her head.

Jason rolled his eyes and smirked "You two got drunk. We came back to Kim's place to 'party' and you passed out. You tried to get me drunk to, I realised that and counter tricked you to punish you this morning."

"...You noticed?" Kim groaned, vaguely remembering the trick on Jason.

"I did." He nodded "AND THIS IS PAYBACK." he yelled, back to his loud voice "YOU ONLY DID THIS TO YOURSELVES!"

"OW!" The two girls groaned and dropped to the floor, trying to get the sound of jackhammers in their heads out.

"Yes! Yes, okay! Sorry!" Kim winced as she apologised.

"WHAT WAS THAT? OH, LOOK AT THE TIME. I SHOULD HEAD HOME. I'LL SEE YOU LATER." Jason yelled, leaving

"AH!" The two groaned, grabbing their heads as Jason slammed the door behind him. The two looked at each other, turning the tv off to quieten things down...They knew they messed up last night.

"...Do you want a hangover cure?" Kim asked gently.

"No booze. PLEASE." Trini stressed the last word and not yelling it.

"It isn't alcohol." she muttered

"Fine." Trini responded

* * *

*With Zack*

Zack groaned as he awoke, his head in agony 'Oh...My head.' Zack thought in pain. He sat up, finding himself home, and he smiled 'This...Is nice. Home.' Zack thought happily. He leaned back, flinching and sighing softly. He slowly looked up at the ceiling and slowly crawled up "Now... Just need to relax." he mumbled

Inside the house, it was nice and quiet, only with Zack and his mother breathing gently.


	7. Pink & Yellow Terror Of The Toad

**louisspartan98** : Thank you, we tried hard with this

 **DarthTenebrus** : Jason was shouting because he knew their hearing was sensitive and was being a slight dick to get payback  
No they did not have a threesome

Eh, we are only cruel to a character for comedy when they do something to deserve it. Hence Jason yelling

 **shadowcrowx00** : You left this the DAY I posted the last chapter. Fuck. You.

Here are reviews being answered by Ghost:

 **ashton millman** : Of course he is

 **Joseph Vowels:** *facepalm* We get caught up with new stories, it's a bad habit.

 **louisspartan98** : Wait and see how we continue this.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Power Rangers, that belongs to Hasbro. Although it use to belong to Saban and Disney... and then Saban again... at least now it's hopefully in good hands. Some ideas belong to BOOM! studios. And others belong to Lionsgate.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone, here is the newest chapter.

Time for the girls to hang out and get a bit closer while dealing with the most fetishised monster of the franchise...

You guys are weird

* * *

 **Power Rangers Unworthy**

 **Chapter 7: Pink & Yellow Terror Of The Toad  
**

* * *

It is the dead of night, a figure walking onto a roof top.

The lack of light made it hard to see the figure, only that it was a woman wearing pink panty hose and a pink long sleeve but legless leotard  
The woman set a thin beam between the roofs of two buildings across the street from each other the buildings half a dozen stories high at least

The woman seemed to breathe gently, balancing herself on the thin board and began to perform acrobatics on it. Walking across the beam, flipping and preforming tricks a professional gymnast would do. The woman continued to perform gymnastic stunts and then flipped onto the roof. She sat down, pulling a water bottle from her bag and taking a large drink "Ah~." She gasped, taking a breath after almost downing the water bottle.

She sat down, looking at the stars

'Still. Getting. Better.' She thought to herself. 'I needed this.' She grabbed her bag and the long-board back into place.

* * *

*time skip*

Jason and Trini where in the nearby woods, the two morphed "You ready?" Jason asked

"You're gonna pay for earlier." Trini added

"Try me." Jason grinned. As one the two grabbed their own trees, their fingers digging into the bark. Both Jason and Trini then uprooted the trees they grabbed and Trini threw hers, using it as a projectile. Jason did the same, the two seeing how far the trees flew

"I think mine was heavier." Trini admitted.

"Well, we'll see." Jason grinned

Trini nodded, crouching a bit and widening a stance

Jason reached into his red bag and took his helmet off, pulling out a stopwatch "Ready?"

"Ready." she nodded

"Okay, go!" Jason called, Trini jumping as high as she could. Jason looked up, seeing how high Trini went and stopped the stop watch as she started falling

 **THUD!**

Trini landed like a Superhero and with a gasp of excitement. "How long?" She panted

"Wow. Two seconds to reach the max height." he commented

"Really? Wow." Your turn?" Trini asked

"Yeah." he nodded, holding out the stop watch

"Okay, reset. Ready." Trini spoke, showing the screen.

"Ready." Jason knelt down and leapt upwards, Trini clicking the watch. She grinned, looking at his backside as he rocketed into the air 'I'd say that I jumped higher.' she thought and soon Jason had stopped midair and was coming back down.

 **Click.**

"Two point three seconds." she nodded

"Looks like I jumped a bit higher." Jason commented

"No, you just took longer to reach the height of your jump." she rolled her eyes

"...Possibly." Jason answered. Jason smiled as he looked at Trini, Trini reaching down and grabbing two drinks for them from her bag

"Here." She threw one to Jason.

"Thanks." he nodded, catching the bottle

"And you where staring at my ass again, weren't you?" she smirked

"...How can I stare at your ass when you were up there?" Jason pointed upwards.

"NOT what I meant." she commented

"... Sorry." he sighed, sipping his drink "These suits are just... Really tight."

"Riding up the crotch area?" She teased

"I was talking about you, and how it was so tight its hard NOT to stare... But yes." he blushed and drank more of his water

"Again, sorry. I know you don't like guys like that."

"I guess we're both at fault there." Trini shrugged, smiling at him and drinking "Speaking of tight suits and girls... Kim."

"Yeah. She. She looks good wearing it." He answered

"Oh my GOD yes she does!" she grinned, licking her lips

"A-ha." Jason nodded. "Um...What do you...LIKE about her?"

"What are we talking this way?" she asked "Physically, personality, skill? Looks, body or attitude? Her dress sense, how she talks, her habits? Not a simple question, Red."

Jason realised that he did just pose a difficult question. "Okay. Personality first."

"Honestly? She's funny. Spunky. And stands up for herself." Trini nodded

"Okay. And appearance wise?" Jason asked as he pondered his own question about why HE like Kim.

"Do I have to say?" she laughed "She is fucking HOT! Those curves, those breasts? Those sexy pouty lips? Those sparkling eyes!? That soft skin? That cute smile? She is hot, sexy. A pure babe."

'I figure you'd say that.' Jason thought

"Come on, you've seen her during early morning and sunset! The way that light shines off her her face, how it makes her eyes sparkle. Don't pretend you haven't stared." she huffed

"...Yeah. I did." Jason admitted

"Do." she corrected playfully

"Do." He nodded. "I just. She's graceful, you know?"

"Graceful, playful and pretty." she smiled "A fucking adorable and sexy girl... You think it's her plan to get the two of us to fall for her?"

"I wouldn't put it over her." Jason answered. The two were silent for a moment before they laughed

"Well, a spar and done for the day?" Trini asked, checking the time to see it was nearly 9AM

"Yeah, sounds good. Don't hold back." Jason spoke

"When do I ever?" she grinned, keeping her helmet off as she got into a fighting stance

"Fair enough." Jason responded, getting into a fighting stance. They stood calm for a few seconds and then charged

"HA!" The duo ran at each other and collided

Their fists and kicks between Trini and Jason were almost like blurs, but Jason caught sight of her chest being tight by her costume. Her fit body moving, dodging and swaying. Trini threw an open palm punch hitting Jason on his chest, feeling his strong abs. Jason held his ground and caught her arm, using his shoulder to slam her chest and male her hit a tree

"Oof!" Trini grunted as she rubbed her chest. "Cop a feel on my breast, Jason?"

"W... What? Oh no!" he blinked and gasped in shock

'He's too easy.' Trini thought with a smile as she threw a sudden high kick

Jason's instincts reacted faster than his mind, as he was distracted by his embarrassment, so instead of doing the most efficient block he just raised his arms to shield himself from her powerful leg hugged by the tight yellow suit. As Jason stumbled back Trini pounced, grabbing him and pushing him to the floor. The two rolled around the floor, trading small blows as they tried to pin the other. Both grunted and groaned, Jason trying his best to block and retaliate from Trini's assault with Trini striking as fiercely like the animal her powers come from

Soon they came to a stop, Trini atop Jason. She held his hands above his head, her powerful thighs either side of his hips with the yellow ranger sitting on his stomach feeling his toned abs against her. Her breasts swayed a bit as she looked down at his handsome face, her hair wild and hanging loosely around her head.  
Their faces where both red, adrenaline and hormones pumping through their bodies as their eyes where locked and they panted

Jason's eyes kept flicking down from her eyes, looking at her lips or her body before returning to her eyes. Trini, meanwhile, looked down and took in his body in its entirety "I... Win this time..." she panted and smiled

"Yeah... You do." Jason gulped, his blood pumping even faster as he looked at her smile. Trini felt endorphins flood her body, pride of her victory flooding her body. Her eyes zeroed in on Jason's lips, as his where focused on hers.  
Neither noticed their heads nearing the other, the breath still short

They got closer and closer, just following their endorphins wanting to kiss.

Their lips almost touched when Trini's eyes widened and she jumped back off of Jason "I-I gotta go! G-Good training!" she stuttered as she demorphed, grabbed her bag and teleported away

Jason panted in confusion and shock. We're they REALLY going to kiss?

"Yeah. You too." He mumbled, directing it at Trini though she wasn't there. His head fell back, his hands tuning through his hair "Oh god." he mumbled

* * *

*time skip, with Kim*

Kim was in the park, sipping on can of lemonade. After her early dawn training, she wanted a little time to herself...and get out of a tempestuous household. Yes, you read that right.  
She had been the one who was doing gymnastics last night  
It was one of her reliefs because of her family life. Originally she did it to become an acrobat... but life often derails dreams.

"That was a good show this morning." Trini commented as she sat next to her

"Huh? Oh, hey Trini." Kim responded

"Hey. Saw you this morning." Trini commented "Flipping across those rooftops. Thought you quit that stuff."

"I still do it. Just...for myself. Not for others." She admitted "In the past? Olympic hopeful. My parents pushing me to be the best and put their hopes for a happy future for all of us into that dream... Then the fighting started."

"Fighting?" Trini frowned and patted the spot next to her, letting Kim sit down

"My parents started arguing. Fighting...Just at each other's throats." Kim frowned as she sat next to her "I got... It was stressful. They argued about everything... And directed some of that at me. I know they didn't mean it but that on top of the pressure to succeed in my gymnastics? I couldn't take it."

"So you quit." Trini frowned.

Kim nodded sadly "At least officially. I still do stuff like what you saw this morning because its... Its relaxing."

"I guess that makes sense." Trini answered

"Thanks." she joked

"But, seriously. You kick ass at acrobatics." Trini complemented

"Yes I do." Kim smirked "I could teach you a thing or two, Tiger. Instead of just random brawling."

"So I can be as flexible as you?" Trini playfully responded

"Oh yes. You can be VERY flexible." Kim winked

'SWEET!' Trini internally fist-pumped as she imagined all the time she'd spend with Kim. Some very sexy time with her!  
What, a girl could dream couldn't she?

"Hey, Trini...Here." Kim spoke, passing over a tissue.

"Why?" Trini responded. Kim just pointed to her nose, to indicate Trini's "Oh." she blinked and rubbed her nose "That must be from when Red and I trained this morning... Yea, that's it."

"You and Red were training?" Kim asked. "How was it?"

Trini suddenly blushed and closed her eyes, remembering everything that happened this morning "Um...It was...Invigorating?" She responded as cryptically as possible.

"... What happened?" Kim frowned

"We pushed our limits. Jumps and throwing punches and such." Trini explained "Seeing how our powers work. And if they change the longer we have them."

"Not what I meant..." Kim pointed off and then sighed "Don't worry you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I. Well." Trini tried to make an excuse but. Couldn't. Sighing to herself since she figured Kim could read her like an open book.

"I... Don't want to talk about it." she clarified

"Okay. That's fine. You don't have to talk about it." Kim nodded, raising her hands in admittance and not let Trini 'suffer'

"Thanks." Trini grumbled

"Do you want an ice cream?" Kim offered.

"Sure."

* * *

*on the moon*

Rita was looking out through her telescope, seeing the Earth down below "Oh, relationship problems?" she smirked

"My queen?" Baboo asked, overhearing her.

"It appears the Power Rangers are getting invested in each other." Rita snickered

"Really?" He asked, sounding intrigued by it all only to be ignored as she walked to Finster's workshop

"Finster! I have a job for you!" Rita called out

"Yes my queen?" he asked, moulding some clay

"I want you to use the feelings towards the Rangers against them." Rita answered

"I am sorry my queen but no monsters with that ability are in our repitour." Finster apologised

"Damn. What CAN you do?" Rita asked

"Well. There is more you can do with emotions than manipulating their emotions." Finster smiled as he began to mould a new figure of clay "After all when you love something... It hurts SO MUCH to have it taken away."

Rita smiled at Finster's suggestion and nodded. "Excellent idea. I await to see your work."

"It is just cooking now." he commented, sliding the sculpture into the oven

"Good. I can't wait to see how the Rangers deal with THIS...if they CAN." Rita smiled

"It will my queen, I swear it!" he nodded in fear

"Good." Rita nodded once and stepped away.

Emerging from the machine... Was a large green frog like monster

 **RIBBIT!**

"Queen Rita." The monster spoke, bowing before her.

"May I introduce, the Terror Toad!" Finster called

Rita hummed as she examined the monster, the name sounded promising...so she was expecting good results "Get to work." she nodded

"Yes, ma'am." Terror Toad answered and hopped off, going to Earth.

* * *

*on Earth *

The Rangers were doing their own thing; Trini and Kim were together, Jason was at the Juice bar. Billy was doing his homeschooling and Zack was dancing "Jason, here." Ernie spoke, passing over a drink to Jason.

"Thanks." Jason nodded, taking a deep drink

"You seem troubled. Everything okay?" Ernie asked

"Just... An award situation this morning." he shrugged

"Huh, okay. Though I guess it's none of my business." Ernie answered

"Yeah." Jason nodded "Me and one of my female friends nearly kissed is all."

"...Ah. Yeah, that'd do it. But you didn't?" He asked

"No, we didn't ." Jason answered "She ran off when she realised what we nearly did."

"Well, at least both of you were smart about it." Ernie answered

"Huh?" Jason blinked

"You didn't kiss. You realised a boundary and backed off." Ernie answered

"Yeah. True." he sighed and nodded

"I'll leave you to your training." Ernie commented, backing off.

Jason nodded, thinking about what Ernie had said. How he treated Trini and Kim...the 'almost-kiss' from earlier. How Kim kissed him when she was drunk. How he felt about both of them 'Do I...REALLY feel that way about them?' He asked himself.

 **DEET DEET DO DO DEET DO!**

"Yeah? Alpha what's wrong?" Jason asked as he answered his communicator.

 _"Rita's newest monster is attacking the city!"_ Alpha called

"I'll be right there." Jason answered, grabbing his bag and leaving. He ran off, teleporting to the scene in a flash of red. Jason immediately met up with the others, who had teleported there as well. They landed, noticing they where near the shopping district

"Wow, okay. This is a problem." Billy commented, seeing the dozens of people running away

"Agreed." Trini nodded

"Well, we just have to get the people out as we ARE." Kim answered

"Charge in!" Jason ordered

"That works too!" Zack responded as the five ran in. They charged past everyone, running together. Pushing past the people which thinned out, and revealed Terror Toad to the Rangers.

"What... Is that thing?" Kim blinked

"Looks like a big frog." Zack blinked, rubbing his eyes

"A toad, actually. Common misconception." Billy pointed out

"Let's morph." Jason ordered. The group nodded and grabbed their morphers **"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"** Jason proclaimed  
 **"Mastodon!"  
** **"PTERODACTYL!"  
** **"Triceratops."  
** **"Saber-Tooth! Tiger!"  
** **"TYRANNOSAURUS!"  
** In a large flash of five colours they had transformed, becoming the Power Rangers once more

"AH, the Power Rangers." Terror Toad laughed "I was wondering what five punks would want with me?"

"We're gonna beat ya; THAT'S what!" Zack responded as they drew their weapons

"Really? Try it." Terror Toad answered as he opened his mouth and fired energy blasts

The group dodged out of the way, the blasts barely missing them as Terror Toad shot at them. Zack managed to get close so he tried to slash with his axe... And the monster just ate it!  
As in it literally just ate the axe out of his hands!  
"The FUCK?!" he called out in confusion.

"Gotcha!" Terror Toad grinned, grabbing Zack and opening his mouth wide

"HEY! Hey, let me go!" Zack proclaimed as he saw himself being pulled closer and closer to the monsters mouth, making him kick wildly in panic and fear "I DON'T WANNA BE A FROG'S DINNER!" Zack screamed

"ZACK!" Kim yelled, the group shooting with their blade blasters to try and free him... And an army of Putties got in the way

"Bastards!" Trini glared at them.

"ZACK!" Billy screamed as they saw the black ranger being pulled into Terror Toad, the mouth closing

 **BURP!**

"Ah, yummy!" The monster smiled as a picture of Zack's symbol seemed to appear on his stomach like a tatoo

Zack was gone

"Now, let's have a fight!" Terror Toad laughed

...

"ZACK!" the rangers screamed in horror, Trini falling to her knees while surprisingly BILLY was the one who charged forward with blinding anger

"YOU ATE MY FRIEND!" Billy roared, slashing at Terror Toad "GIVE HIM BACK!"

Terror Toad laughed, tanking hits, one after another and bounced Billy back.

"No can do." the monster laughed "But don't worry, you'll join him soon".

"Guys! We need to pull back!" Jason ordered cutting down some Putties

"We have to get him out!" Billy responded as Terror Toad grabbed the power lance and began to eat it "Hey!" Billy gasped

"Nom, nom, nom!" Terror Toad smiled as he ate the power lance. "Ah, that tasted good!"

"That' CAN'T be good." Kim commented

"We need to run!" Jason ordered

"O-okay!" Kim responded as she grabbed Trini and teleported away, Jason rushing at Billy

"Blue! Come on!" Jason called out

"No! We've gotta-" Billy tried to fight back

Jason frowned and knocked him out "Urgh..." Billy groaned.

"Ha, ha! Knocking your own friends out?" Terror Toad jeered

"We'll be back." Jason growled, teleporting away with Billy

Terror Toad laughed as he 'won' this round.

* * *

*at the Command Center *

The four Rangers landed on the floor, tired and confused, not knowing how to save Zack and stop Terror Toad. "Zordon!" Trini called up in fear "How do we save Zack?!"

 _"E-Easy, Trini. We're working on it_." Alpha answered in place of Zordon.

"Bull!" she snapped "ZACK could be dead because of you!"

 **"He isn't**." Zordon answered, trying to calm the situation down. But he DID understand the hostility. She was scared for her best friend

"How's that any better?" Kim followed up.

"I think...it might mean he's alive. We've still got a chance to save Zack." Jason said inspiringly

 **"Alpha, have you located any files about this monster?"** Zordon asked

 _"I'm doing my best."_ Alpha answered. _"I've found something but not much."_

"What is it?!" Trini snapped

 _"Apparently Terror Toad has a physical weakness that, when struck, will make him release everything within his stomach."_ Alpha explained

"You mean Zack's gonna be puke?" Trini asked

"But he's indestructible from the outside." Billy answered

"Alpha said he has a weakness. We just have to find it." Jason frowned

"Al-alright." Billy responded and walked off to the corner. He felt... Broken

"We're gonna get Zack. I've never seen Billy look like this." Kim told Jason.

"Yeah." Jason nodded

"So, we're down the axe and lance. But we're up 4 Rangers." Trini pondered while trying not to think about it

"Yeah, but for now, all we can do is try and save Angel Grove's people." Kim answered however as everyone turned their backs she looked sadly at both Jasona and Trini 'What're we gonna do?' Kim thought to herself sadly 'What would I do if... no... no Kim, no. You aren't that attached to them.. are you? But... what if they get eaten?'

Alpha looked up at Zordon, seeing how much they were struggling. It was hard to see this.

* * *

*time skip*

The trouble Terror Toad was causing in town was massive, having the Power Lance and Axe collected AND the power of the Black Ranger. In four blasts of light the rangers returned, the Blue Ranger shaking softy

"Hmm? Oh, the Rangers. Here for round 2?" He smirked

"Let's go, dickweed!" Trini growled

"That's...One I haven't heard." Terror Toad commented

Billy held his BladeBlaster tightly and charged forward "GIVE MY FRIEND BACK!"

"Blue, WAIT!" Jason called out but he was ignored

Billy was firing at various different places on Terror Toad, but doing nothing showing his lack of skill as well as his anger. Terror Toad was just laughing, taking all the hits.

Jason, Trini and Kim where forced to fight the Putties "GAH! Dang it, Blue!" Trini frowned, punching a Putty in the face. She used her daggers, literally ripping the Putties apart

Kim was using her bow as a means to punch them back and used the bow part to strangle and throw them.

"BLUE! STAY BACK!" Jason ordered

"RAAAAAAARGH!" Billy screamed as he continued to shoot at Terror Toad while running towards the monster.  
Seeing him again he had forgotten everything about the plan, he only saw red

"BLUE!" Jason screamed as he slashed and punched putties as Billy got closer...and was caught by Terror Toad's tongue "No!"

"Ah! L... Let me go!" Billy squeaked as his anger was quickly replaced by fear

"Hmm~. Nope." Terror Toad hummed and responded simply, swallowing Billy. Its mouth opened wide, Billy screaming as he was pulled inside

"NO!" The trio screamed in fear, seeing their friend eaten as a second tattoo appeared on the monsters stomach

"The Triceratops." Jason whispered as he saw the tattoo, the tattoo of the blue rangers helmet

 _"Hey nerd."_  
 _"LOOK OUT!"_  
 ** _CRASH!_**  
 _"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_  
 ** _WEEWOOWEEWOOOWEEWOO!_**  
 _"This is all your fault you monster!"_

Jason felt tears falling down his face as his hand shook

"Red, don't." Kim frowned

"You're gonna pay." Jason snarled and charged

"Red, WAIT!" Trini called out, slashing a putty's head off. She and Kim watched as Jason began to slash at the monster with the furiosity of an over protective Big brother 'He's REALLY going all out.' Trini thought

The Terror Toad was laughing,having his indestructible body being hit over and over, not feeling a single hit. "You pathetic human!" he laughed

"I'll keep trying!" Jason roared "Until I save my friends!"

"Hah! You're not gonna get them back!" Terror Toad laughed "EVER!"

Jason's eyes glared daggers right at him, wanting to get them out. He roared, aiming to stab the monsters in the eyes

"AH~!" Terror Toad opened his mouth aiming to swallow him.

"GET BACK!" Trini kicked Jason out of the way. Jason grunted, crashing hard into the floor

"Err..." Terror Toad blinked as he saw the Rangers fight among themselves.

"What... The hell?" he panted

"You. Need. To calm. The FUCK DOWN!" Trini snapped and slapped him. She was straddling his waist, her hips pressed against his. She held his arms, looking into her eyes through their visors

Jason looked up at her...and frowned. She was right.

"Damn it." he muttered

"We do this together or not at all. Got it?" Trini said as an ultimatum, a hand holding his upper arm and squeezing his bicep lightly

"R-Right. Sorry." Jason apologised and nodded slowly. He looked at her, their eyes locked through their visors  
There was a moment of silence but before they could say anything else Jason grabbed Trini and pushed, getting the two out of the way of Terror Toad's attack

"OOF!" The two grunted onto the floor.

"Damn!" Terror Toad growled

Trini and Jason supported each other as they stood up, holding the other  
The awkwardness from this morning was gone, the two acting like an old married couple being there for the other

"Hey, frog-boy. Over here!" Kim called out, shooting at Terror Toad to give the two time to come up with a plan

"I can't find that bastards weak spot." Jason hissed

"Where've we been hitting? Face, stomach, back, neck, legs. Where're we missing?" Trini agreed only to gasp as a slimy tongue suddenly wrapped around her stomach and squeezed "HEY!" Trini screamed as she was lifted in the air

"Trini!" Jason gasped and grabbed her by her waist, trying to pull her back

"HNN!" He and Trini grunted, trying not to get eaten.

Jason frowned and pulled himself up, looking into Trini's eyes as he drew his BladeBlaster "You can beat this thing." he urged, cutting the tongue from where it held Trini making her fall while his grip on the tongue lead to him being pulled into towards the monsters mouth

"Jason!" Trini yelled in fear, crashing to the floor. She pulled up on shaky legs and attempted to run towards the monster only for Kim to grab her and hold her back "Let me go, Kim! Jason! We can save him! Jason!"

"Beat him." Jason spoke aloud, giving them some hope.

Kim was looking away, her face buried in Trini's shoulder as she held the yellow ranger tightly to keep her back

 **GULP**

"NOOO!" Trini screamed

And once again, Terror Toad gained another stomach tattoo, that of the Red Ranger's Tyrannosaurus helmet.

Trini collapsed against Kim, limp, causing the two female Ranger's to fall to their knees. They stayed still, neither speaking. Almost seeming broken, like they had given up

"Hmm~, delicious! Ranger weapon and all!" Terror Toad smiled as he walked around them mockingly "Oh two tasty, plump female rangers! Oh, you looks so juicy! I cant wait, I'm going to have so much fun as I take my time eating you!"

"Why did you stop me?" Trini mumbled to Kim, holding back her tears. The two pretending to be defeated so they had a chance to plan

"Didn't you notice how he ate Jason?" Kim whispered as tears fell down her face like rivers, her body shaking softly "I... I couldn't... couldn't loose *both* of you."

"Kim." Trini shuddered back "If I lost you... I'd break to." Trini admitted "But... I did it. I... I've seen his weakness."

"You did? Where is it?" Kim asked

"There is a bulge, right under his jaw. It is basically fused to his flesh." Trini whispered "But when he was eating Jason, I noticed. It... It lifted up as he ate. It revealed... some black thing. Like a second face. We've tried everywhere else. That... that HAS to be it."

"But how can we hit it if it is only revealed when it eats?" Kim asked

"I think we know the answer." Trini gulped and frowned

"We... no!" Kim gasped and pulled back a bit, looking into Trini's eyes "No Trini! You can't!"

"Kimberly, your bow is the only way to hit that thing." Trini frowned

"But I-" Kim responded

"You can do it." she said seriously, her tone full for confidence

Trini stood up and readied her daggers. "Get ready."

"Trini!" Kim gasped and grabbed the yellow rangers wrist "If... if this works... I am taking you out on a date."

Trini smiled and nodded. "I'll keep you to that."

"But if you die? I'll kill you." Kim threatened with a smile before she released Trini's hand

"I'll hold you to that." Trini smiled gently at that and ran at Terror Toad.

"OOH! Fast food!" Terror Toad smiled, lashing out at his short cut tongue

Trini frowned, she couldn't make this too easy. She jumped, her body twisting almost like a drill as she jumped over the tongue. Terror Toad frowned, turning himself around, trying to catch her, but Trini wasn't making it easy. He was going to work for it. She was slashing with her daggers, jumping around the place off trees and buildings and even Terror Toad himself

"OOF! OW!" Terror Toad grunted as his face was landed on and used as a trampoline. Trini landed in a crouch, spinning her daggers and not noticing the tongue wrapping around her left ankle 'Gotcha.' Terror Toad smiled as his tongue became taut and wrapped around her ankle.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Trini yelled as she fell to the floor. Her back hit the stone ground hard, her PowerDaggers flying from her hands

"Yum, yum. I wonder how YOU'LL taste?" Terror Toad smiled, reeling in his tongue.

Using this distraction, Kim readied her Power Bow.

The tongue was wrapped tightly around Trini's ankle and slid higher while pulling her almost tauntingly slow towards him. Trini gripped to the ground as tightly as she could, trying to give Kim the window of opportunity to strike. The window to fire wouldn't be open until she was being eaten, she knew this, but it gave Kim time to aim

"What juicy thighs, they'll taste delicious!" Terror Toad mocked as his tongue licked along Trini's thighs, lifting her into the air. Upon hearing that, Trini shuddered; she didn't want to have THAT experience. Almost losing her grip she tried to crawl forwards only to completely loose the ground, hanging high into the sky where she was slowly being lowered into the waiting jaws

"GAH!" Trini struggled as she was lowered to his salivating lips. She flinched, covering her face as she prepared for the inevitable

'Trini!' Kim thought in panic, her fingers slipping

 **FWOOSH!**

Her arrow show through the air, missing Terror Toad

"NO!" Kim yelled in horror

"Lunch time!" he laughed, Trini's head entering his mouth and revealing a black pattern under its jaw

Instinct kicked in, Kim ran forward and gabbed Trini's Power Dagger. She skidded across the ground, arriving at near point blank. She held the dragger and put it against the string. The dagger was suddenly engulfed in yellow and pink flames, pulling the string back "Eat this." Kim growled, the Power Dagger knotted on her bow's string and fired. The dagger shot through the air, surrounded by flames made of pink and yellow flames

"Ah?!" Terror Toad's eyes shrunk into his skull and felt his Achilles heel penetrated by the Power Dagger and stabbed right under his chin, causing him to rile in pain.

Trini screamed as she was dropped to the ground hard, Terror Toad starting to retch

"HURRRRRR!" Terror Toad began to throw up disgusting green slime and had a large bulge stuck in his throat before throwing it up.

 **SPLOOSH!**

With a messy slop and THUD, Jason dropped to the floor with Billy, Zack and their weapons following soon after

"It's triplet boys. Mazle Tov." Kim joked with a serious glare.

"Hehhhh... Hehhh... Hehhh..." Terror Toad's eyes were pointing in opposite directions, drooling heavily in pain.

"Urgh...I came out of the mouth, right? I already showered once today." Zack groaned in disgust.

"I'd still shower again." Billy shuddered

"I'll never feel clean again." Jason gagged heavily as Trini helped him and Zack to stand, Kim helping Billy to do the same

"You're okay." Trini muttered before she gave Jason a bone crushing hug

"Ack! Thanks. Trini." Jason grunted, feeling his body feel crushed

"What? No love for me?" Zack joked

"Asshole! We wouldn't have BEEN in that situation if you hadn't been so reckless!" Trini snapped and punched his arm before she hugged him like a brother

"Heh. Thanks." Zack hugged back

"Don't feel left out Billy. Jason nearly got himself killed trying to save you." Kim whispered assuringly

"Y-You did? Thank you." Billy sniffed appreciatively

"Anytime man." Jason smiled

"Hey, guys. Think it's time for the finisher. Let's kill this thing before it recovers." Zack said in worry

"Right." The others answered, collecting their weapons and put them together for the Power Cannon. They quickly formed the cannon, supporting it and each other

"Ready?" Jason asked

"GRR!" Terror Toad gripped under his chin.

"Aim." Kim followed up

"ARGH!" Terror Toad raised his exposed and weakened chin

"FIRE!" Zack called out loudly.

Five blasts of light flew through the air and hit the monster hard, making it scream as it exploded. The Rangers panted heavily, their ordeal was over. And the monster was gone.

* * *

*on the moon*

Rita growled as she saw her 'indestructible' monster destroyed by the Power Rangers, she gripped her head in pain as she was stressed and because of the fluctuation of magic in her system. She shook her head, lifting her arm and holding her wand high

 **"Magic wand...MAKE MY MONSTER, GROW!"** She proclaimed and threw it straight down. The wand turned into a bolt of green light and was shot right for the earth

* * *

*on Earth*

The Rangers were happy being back together, but it was short lived. The power of Rita's magic wand revived and grew to a gigantic size. They watched as their worst monster yet grew giant and laughed, stomping violently

"Oh, come ON!" Billy shouted

"Let's end this quickly." Jason ordered with a frown, raising his arm into the sky **"We need Megazord power! NOW!"**

 _They've~ got~!_  
 _A power and a force that you've never seen before!_

Upon proclaiming that, the Zords appeared, roaring and growling loudly and merged together into its Tank form before quickly standing tall as the Megazord, lightning sparking in the distance "Never gonna get tired of this." Zack commented

"I'd stick with this once a week, honestly." Kim responded

 _They've~ got~!_  
 _The ability to Morph and to even out the score!_

The Megazord stuck a ready fighting pose, the two giant figures glaring at each other

"Summoning Power Sword." Jason said seriously, the large ornate silver blade falling from the sky

 **SHINK!**

 _No one can ever take them down!_

The Silver Blade penetrated the ground, sparking with energy bolts like lightning around it; the Megazord gripped the hilt of the sword and pulled it out with a mighty force and readied itself to fight.

The Megazord held the weapon tightly, lightning sparking behind it

 _The power lies on their si-ei-ei-ei-eide!_

"Let's end this freak!" Trini called, the Megazord charging

"Try it! I'll eat that sword!" Terror Toad responded, lashing out his tongue at them

"No you don't!" Billy yelled

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_

The Megazord acted fast. Grabbing the monsters tongue and pulling, forcing its lower jaw up

"URGH-UH!" His head was forced up and his lower jaw was exposed

"Time to fry this toad!" Jason roared

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_

 **"Thunder Thrust!"** Zack and Billy yelled

The Megazord's eyes flashed with golden light as the mighty sword crackled with lightning before it stabbed the blade into the monsters second face

"Hurgh!" Terror Toad eeked and screamed becoming pumped full of lightning and he exploded, the flames washing harmlessly over the giant robot

 _Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Eat THAT, asshole." Zack growled

 _You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!_

Terror Toad was destroyed, the rangers had won against this enemy

 **KABOOM!**

"... 'Thunder Thrust', really?" Trini deadpanned

"It... It was Zack's idea." Billy said shyly

"And it was awesome!" Zack cheered

"Good to have you back, you idiot." Kim sighed and shook her head as her fingers brushed Jason's

"Heh." Jason smiled gently as the Megazord began to dismantle.

* * *

*Time skip *

Trini stepped out of her shower sighing in relief "That feels MUCH better. Almost felt I'd never be clean again." Trini commented to herself as she wrapped a towel around her hair, drying it, while another was wrapped around her chest 'Ah~, my bed.' She thought as she sat on top of the duvet covered mattress

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Huh?" Trini wondered as she went to her window, the source of the knocking. She saw Kim kneading outside her bedroom window wearing an interesting uniform "Kim?" She looked and saw Kim wearing a pink leotard. with darker pink pantyhose underneath. Kim waved a bit, pointing at the window to hint for her to open the window. Doing so, Trini pulled up her window. "Kim, what're you doing here?"

"I promised you a date didn't I?" Kim smiled lightly

"T-Tonight?" Trini gasped and slowly gained a smile

"Yeah." Kimberly nodded "Gymnastics helps clear my head. Something I do to stay calm. Thought it would be good. I hope these fit."

"What fit..." Trini started only to have a bag playfully thrown in her face "Hey!" She called down as she looked up, seeing Kim wasn't there giving her some privacy. Trini sighed and began to get changed,not going to waste a second. It was a simple yellow leotard with black pantyhose "...Clever girl." She smiled and slid into it sensually. She made sure it was all set, adjusting the outfit as she slipped out of the window 'Here we go.' She thought, landing on the floor outside in her garden. She climbed the roof, finding Kim up there waiting

"Wow. I was worried I got a size too small." Kim blinked and blushed, coughing "C... Come on, we need to get going."

"It's a perfect size, Kim." Trini smirked and followed Kim's lead. They jumped across a few buildings, soon arriving at Kim's normal practice site "Whoa. That was terrifying." Trini gasped a little.

"We've done worse." Kim answered

"I tripped twice on the way here." Trini responded "Some of those houses are getting new roofs from all the bloody monster attacks!"

'The whole city'll need insurance to all these attacks. 'Act of Power Rangers'.' Kim thought jokingly as she did a few backwards cartwheels, doing the backwards trick effortlessly across the balance beam. Trini was stunned, just seeing Kim's skill and almost dance on the balance beam "So, ready for your lesson-date?" she smirked "Let's make a deal. If you can reach me, you can kiss me."

Trini perked up and nodded. "Deal."

"Heh." Kim smirked and did one last backwards cartwheel, now standing halfway down the beam, as she waited calmly for Trini

Trini inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to steady her nerves. 'I can do this.' she thought. She readied her foot and began to start balancing on the beam. She took slow steps, almost falling the second she stepped on the beam "Wh-whoa." She stumbled in her voice before catching herself. She took a deep breath as she gathered herself, focusing on her balance 'I can do this. I can do this.' Trini thought as she looked at Kim and then focused again. With her mind calm she kept walking, and before she knew it she was an arms length from Kim. Kim kept her eyes on Trini, seeing her stance and techniques. She smiled as she saw how she moved. She was trying so hard "A-Almost there." Trini whispered to herself, continuing to walk across the beam. She yelled as she tripped, falling into Kim

"I gotcha!" Kim caught her and pulled her away from the roof's edge. The two sat down on the edge of the building, Trini straddling Kim's waist "Yeah, you win." Kim smiled as she looked into the panting Trini's eyes "Come on tiger, claim your prize." Trini smiled and kissed Kim lustfully and passionately. She held Kim's shoulders, pressing her own lips against against the pink lips of her date's with passion 'She's so cute like this.' Kim thought to herself, slowly accepting a more bisexual love set. Her hands slid down Trini's back, hearing the more dominant of the two girls purr like a kitten

"AH~." Trini mewed and held Kim a little tighter "Oh... You fucking beautiful naughty girl." she panted, smiling down at Kim

"I guess I am." Kim responded and stroked her cheeks. The two girls smiled in lust and growing love before they kissed again, tongues battling 'She tastes like cherries.' Kim thought

'She smells like strawberries.' Trini thought, her fingers sliding through Kim's hair and making the kiss rougher and deeper 'I could cum from this alone.' She continued to think as her hands wrapped in Kim's hair

We zoom out on the two girls, seeing the moon in the sky


	8. Red, Blazing Tyrnao Vs Gluttony Pig

**DarthTenebrus:** Maybe

 **oghren:** It takes time.

Here are reviews being answered by Ghost:

 **oghren:** *Sigh* Patience is a virtue, the stories take a lot of time to edit and get right.

 **louisspartan98:** Glad you enjoyed it.

 **DarthTenebrus:** Yes, it is.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Power Rangers, that belongs to Hasbro. Although it use to belong to Saban and Disney... and then Saban again... at least now it's hopefully in good hands. Some ideas belong to BOOM! studios. And others belong to Lionsgate.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I hope you all enjoy this, and there is a bit of fun at the end with a lot of interesting character bits

And near the end we have a song for Jason. It is a rework of Jason's Zeo theme song... just wait and see

* * *

 **Power Rangers Unworthy**

 **Chapter 8: Red, Blazing Tyrnao Vs Gluttony Pig  
**

* * *

We find Jason arriving at school, adjusting his red shirt cautiously. He was a little nervous since last meeting his friends. The reason? It was his first time back at high school since the Battle with Rita started and there was a LOT of things that had changed with him. He was nervous about trying to be 'normal' around people.  
Trying to hide his powers and identity. It was going to be difficult, but if he could focus and not let slip abut anything; he SHOULD be fine.

"Hey." a familiar female voice commented behind him

"Huh? Oh, hey Kim." Jason jumped gently and turned around as he saw her.

The pink ranger had a simple backpack hanging over her left shoulder, the pack pack supported by the black leather jacket she wore "What's wrong? You look like you're treading on glass and egg-shells." She asked

"A bit worried about spilling the secrets." Jason commented gently with a smile "And I forgot you went to Angle Grove High."

"Hey, that's fine." Kim waved it off as she followed Jason into the school

"Look, it'll be fine. Just don't rip off a locker door by accident." Kim teased

"... Why did you have to say that? Now I'm worried about doing JUST that." Jason laughed

"Cause I'm telling you how stupid it is to worry." Kim patted his back. She elbowed him lightly, walking further along

Jason just nodded, rubbing his side and headed to his locker. Kim waited next to him, Jason noticing she seemed happier than normal "You're...Chipper. What's up?" Jason asked

"Wha-nothing!" she blushed

"Okay, okay. Didn't mean to pry." Jason apologised.

'Damn it Kim, atop thinking about Trini. You're gonna give yourselves away.' Kim berated herself

"So...Our first lesson?" Jason asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah, what have you got?" Kim asked

"I've got science." Jason answered

"Maths for me. Urgh." Kim groaned jokingly "Hate it."

"Essential but boring...Yeah, I know." Jason nodded

"... You're so predictable, you know that?" she shook her head, kissing his cheek and walking away

Jason blinked at that, touching his cheek and then gulped, getting his senses back and walked to his science less. He entered the class, noticing a familiar yellow clad woman in the room "Trini?" he asked, looking at her.

"Jason?" she blinked

"I guess we're in the same class." Jason answered and sat down.

"Yeah. Can't believe we never noticed we went to the same school." she nodded

"Guess we were too busy with...Our things." Jason answered "Plus you are a bit of a loner, no offense. Does Zack come here?"

"None taken. And he did, he dropped out." Trini stated

"He dropped out? Why?" Jason asked in concern.

"His mother." the Yellow Ranger stated simply

"Oh. God, I'm an idiot." He berated himself and frowned

"Dude, it's okay." Trini whispered, a hand on his back

"I should KNOW this stuff. I don't want to be an ass." Jason admitted "I'm the leader."

"Yeah, but we're all full of crap. You can't keep up with us." Trini responded with a playful push

"I guess...I should still know better though." Jason answered

"Well well, what do we have here?" a cocky voice laughed

"Oh no. Not these two." Trini groaned as two figures approached the table

Both were two young male students, wearing biker jackets and mismatch clothes.  
One was a lean and with spiky black hair, a purple shirt and torn blue trousers.  
The second was a hefty ponytailed but thinning on top student wearing a black leather biker's jacket and sneakers.

"Is Kwan the dyke actually talking to a dude? Do my eyes deceive me?" the fatter one asked dramatically

"Oh god." Trini groaned

"Bulk, Skull. Why don't you back off?" Jason asked

"Aww. Sticking up for your girlfriend?" Bulk mocked "Too bad she likes other girlfriends, right Skull? He sure ain't gettin' layed."

"Yeah, I mean she prefers licking to sucking." Skull laughed

 **SLAM!**

"Knock it off, will ya?" Jason glared as he slammed his fists on the table, standing tall

Bulk and Skull gulped in shock, seeing Jason's fists cause his table to bend and splinter. He stood there, tall and muscular as always. He was imposing but he was normally really nice

"S-Sure. No problem." The two gulped and backed up. They walked away, grumbling

Jason slowly sat back down in his seat and breathed calmly. "I apologise for the male race, Trini."

"It's fine. I know not all you guys are like that." she smiled before she teased "Some are white knights like you."

Jason chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks." He answered as the other students came in.

* * *

*with Zack*

Zack was back at home, cobbling together a drink and some easily chewable foods. He was getting to go out after he looked after his mum. He was dressed in the uniform you'd expect a person working in a super market would wear

"Mum, I'm gonna head to work now." Zack spoke softly as he walked in with the tray. He had to pay for his mother's medicine, and his 'medicine', somehow

Inside he saw his mother resting, covered in her quilt and sleeping soundly. Zack placed the tray by her side and kissed her gently on the forehead. He nodded and headed out, they had a big delivery today

* * *

*on the moon*

Rita was groaning, holding her head, these past few days had been hell for her, she needed some reprieve. Her young body was still struggling to adapt to the raw power of magic

"Here, Your Highness." Finster spoke as he passed a drink of water.

Rita nodded, taking the drink "Tell me. How is your newest creation?"

"He's coming along amazingly, he should be ready to leave within the next minute." Finster answered

"Perfect." she hissed as she looked through her telescope

"Aiming for the perfect target, Your Highness?" Finster asked

"Yes...And to see if this new monster is up to the task." Rita answered

* * *

*on Earth*

Back on Earth, the students in school were unaware of what was happening, just continuing their lessons as per the norm. School was letting out, Jason sighing as he felt the warm sun upon him "Hmm...This. Feels nice." He whispered to himself.

"Bikini weather." Kim commented

Jason flinched gently at that, he didn't want to seem prudish but at the same time, the thoughts that entered his head  
Kim. In a Bikini.  
"Eep." He gulped gently.  
Trini. In a bikini.  
Kim. And Trini. In bikinis. Kissing.

"...I think you broke him, Kim." Trini laughed, poking Jason gently.

"Duh..." Jason groaned gently as he was snapped out of it by Trini's poking "What was that?" he asked as he regained his senses

"You've been standing there for the last five minutes." Trini answered

"We thought you were frozen cause you lost your senses." Kim added

"I... Guess I kinda did." he admitted in embarrassment

"Want to indulge us what you WERE thinking about?" Trini smirked

"Nothing!" he said quickly. The two girls looked at him and shook their heads gently.

"Hey!" Billy's voice called out as he was getting closer

"Hey Billy." Jason waved

"Wh-what're you waiting around for?" Billy asked, shuffling his backpack to a more comfortable position.

"Just talking. What are you doing here?" Jason asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Billy answered

"Of course." Trini nodded

"What's in the bag?" Kim asked

"Just...It's empty. I didn't think coming to a school without a bag." Billy answered

...

The three chuckled, smiling

"What? What did I do?" Billy asked

"Nothing." Jason assured, patting his shoulder

"Let's head out, I'm sure we've got stuff to do." Kim answered

"Yeah." Jason nodded calmly

"So, Juice Bar or Park?" Trini asked

"The Juice Bar sounds good." Billy admitted

"Let's go." Jason encouraged

* * *

*elsewhere*

Zack was busy packing up milk bottles on shelves, he was keeping to himself while doing his best.

"You Good, Taylor?" his boss asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Zack nodded and rubbed his hands to warm them up, the chilled section was bad for his hands. He brushed the sweat from his forehead, looking at the woman he was speaking to. She was Zack's boss, black hair with a blue bang, wearing the same uniform as Zack, but with a white shirt and black jeans.  
Her name was Angela, a real nice girl  
"I err." He began to speak before clearing his throat. "I'm just finishing up here."

"I see, and how's your mother?" Angela asked

"She's. She's getting better." Zack responded with a nervous hope.

Angela nodded, smiling sadly

"I-I should get back too. Y-you know." Zack mumbled and pointed to some more produce as he walked away from his crush

Angela looked on at Zack, seeing him a little flustered and not ignored him. She let him get on with his work

* * *

*the next day*

Jason emerged from the red flash of his teleport, meeting with Trini for more training "You're here early." Trini smirked

"Am I normally late?" he asked, noting how she was dressed

"Nah, I'm just messing with you." Trini smirked. She was currently wearing a yellow gi with a black belt.

"Planning on taking martial arts lessons?" he joked

"That's the plan. Plus, I couldn't really find a belt to tie around me." She answered

"So, ready?" Jason asked as he pulled out his morpher

"Ready." Trini smirked and pulled out her morpher.

 **"TYRANNOSAURUS!/SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"**

A flash of red and yellow filled the clearing, seemingly clashing and melding together, before it faded away revealing the two in their ranger suits. The two got into position and ran at each other; Jason raised his leg for a kick while Trini raised her hands to block

They started their morning spar, a simple warm up before trying out their powers

And soon, Trini was throwing her own punches at Jason, him parrying them much quicker than normal.

 **Your happy. What's happened?**

Can't I just be happy? I've just had a few good days.

 **Not what I mean. What's happened? You... Are lighter**

I had...Some good sleep.

Jason grabbed Trini's arm with both hands, throwing her over his shoulder. As she landed he twisted her onto her stomach and twisting her arm behind her back

 **Trini. Your necks bruised.**

... Kim and I have gotten together

The tiger girl snarled and kicked behind her, hitting Jason's knee and making him stumble

 **Wait, seriously? Good for you.** **How did this happen?**

It just. It just did. After things livened up around us, of course.

Jason caught her foot as she gave an axe kick, not even thinking about it as he looked at her long leg

 **How long?**

Bout two weeks.

 **Two weeks? Wow. I'm amazed.**

Jason looked up her long legs, accidentally staring at the spot between them

 **But she's still been flirting with me for those two weeks.**

Yeah, of course. And I don't mind.

Trini jumped and gave a spin kick, kicking Jason in the face making him release her

Jason grunted as he was kicked. Turning to face Trini for another round.

 **Good kick.**

He summoned his Power Sword, giving a series of quick and powerful stabs and slashes

 **But... Why are you okay with her flirting with me?**

Trini gave a series of quick backflips, dodging the attacks as she summoned her Power Daggers

Because. She likes you. And I'm okay with you.

She moved fast, using her Daggers to hold back Jason's sword, their helmets almost touching

 **She never. How and why?**

Trini raised her leg, once again using it for a powerful strike. A simple knee to Jason's gut, pushing them apart. They both took a moment to gather themselves, walking in a circle to plan their next move

Your hot.

"HIYA!" Trini dashed forwards, almost impossibly so, with both Daggers held ready to stab

Jason, using what speed he could, readied his blade and-

 **CHING!**

He caught her Power Daggers, snagging between the smallest of the gaps between the middle and outer blades.

 **Are you serious?**

What?

 **You think I'm hot?**

Jason pushed back, knocking Trini back. The two panted as they observed each other, not saying anything, body language or otherwise.

Trini was on her ass, her legs slightly spread as she supported herself with one arm behind her and the other holding her dagger near her chest. Jason was on one knee, using his Power Sword to keep himself supported as he looked at her. The two where relaxing, Jason noticing how her suit hugged her. How it seemed to emphasize her curves and her body. How the suit was almost impossibly tight, as if it was painted on

"What're you looking at, Red?" Trini asked as she found her own eyes wandering under her visor. Seeing how Jason's body was defining through the suit itself. His strong bulging muscles. His tall body, his broad shoulders. That impressive bulge '...Oh god, am I hot for Jason like this now?' She thought to herself as she thought back, remembering how the two of them had nearly kissed the other day. How she had found herself staring at him every now and again 'Oh jeez...I AM getting hot for Jason.' She thought, blushing under her helmet. While she did call herself a lesbian, as the other knew as she told them before, she was technically bi, it was just rare that a guy caught her attention

"You need a hand, Trini?" Jason asked as he tiredly walked over to help her up as he ignored her question, hoping she'd forget

"Oh. Right. Yeah." she blushed and took his hand

He pulled her up and to her feet. "I think that was...Good. For both of us."

"A bit." she shrugged

"I. I err...Thanks." Jason blushed, rubbing the back of his head. Well his helmet but you get it "So, um. **Ahem** , want to...want to leave?" Jason asked

"Got something better to do than testing our defense?" she asked, coughing. Feeling disappointed as it felt like he wanted to get away from her

"What? No, no. I...I just. Yeah, our defense. Let's try upping our defense." He nodded as he prepared for the tests to see how much protection these suits gave them. He had hoped to get away, as it was hard to hide his enlarged member in this skintight suit

'Hoo...Calm down, calm down, calm down.' He thought and exhaled slowly to calm himself down.

'Oh my.' Trini thought as she actually had a good look at it, her nipples tenting

Jason coughed gently and readied himself. "Me first?" He offered being the punching bag.

"Yeah." she nodded, grabbing a large boulder. She lifted it up over her head in ready "Ready?" She strained gently.

Jason exhaled and nodded, bracing himself Ready." he said, feeling nervous

"Urgh...HRAAA!" Trini threw the boulder right at him.

* * *

*elsewhere*

Zack was walking through the early lighting of the streetlamps and the rising dawn. Something had been weird for the past few days at work... Deliveries where not coming in. He shuffled his jacket up to stay warm as he did some novice detective work, trying to find out what was going on.

He blinked as he heard... something

'Is? Is that...Oinking?' He thought as he hid behind a corner, trying to stay out of sight. He looked to see a figure, a massive one, surrounded by Putties 'Oh my god!' He thought in shock. 'Need to call the guys.' only to see the villains disappear

"What the? Where'd they go?" Zack blinked in shock. He frowned, bringing the communicator to his face "Do you read me, Zordon?"

 **"Loud and clear, Zack. What's wrong?"** Zordon asked

"I just saw something really weird."

* * *

*time skip*

The team were back together in the Command Centre, Zack having told them about what he saw. Jason and Trini where still morphed, their helmets just removed

"A giant pig? Really?" Kim asked with a scoff of doubt

"It's true!" Zack argued

"You sure you weren't... Hallucinating?" Billy asked

 _"Actually, this matches the description of Rita's monster known as the Pudgy Pig."_ Alpha pointed out

"See, told you." Zack pointed at Alpha. "Thanks.

"... Really?" Trini asked about the name

 _"Well, **I** didn't name it. But yes, that's his name."_ Alpha answered

"How... Insane is Rita?" Kim asked

 _"Depends on the day, and in this case I'd say about an 8.5."_ Alpha answered

 **"Be careful rangers. While Pudgy Pig is not the most dangerous in battle, nor is he have the best battle potential, his purpose is to disturb a settlements resource stability. Using its super speed it intercepts all incoming supplies, his preferred targets being food, as to reduce the fresh food in an enemy region. Causing discourse, desperation, starvation and rioting as the limited fresh food is not enough, and rots away."** Zordon informed

"Well its the modern day." Jason pointed out "We now have refrigerators to prolong food life and we have junk food which has a lasting date of years."

"... Jason..." Zack frowned "Dude. This is America. People eat too much."

"Plus junk food is not as filling nor as energising." Billy commented "Meaning it would be eaten more and run out faster."

"Meaning that thing is gonna...Go on a binge." Kim realised

"I think it already has." Zack said, his kind flashing to his mother in fear "My works been missing deliveries all week, but its just the food missing from said deliveries."

"Alright, what can we do?" Jason asked

 **"There IS a herb that can neutralize Pudgy Pig's sleep abilities, however humanity has brought it to near extinction."** Zordon explained

"Urgh...Of course." The group groaned.

 _"It still exists."_ Alpha assured _"It will just take time to locate it."  
_

"We should cultivate it." Billy quickly added. "Get some seeds and help regrow it."

"A thought for later, Billy." Jason commented

"S-Sorry." Billy apologised timidly.

Jason sighed, patting his friends back

"For right now, we've got to sort out this 'Pudgy Pig' and his absolute binge." Kim added

"Kim, super speed. I doubt we'd be able to fight him." Zack pointed out "Besides, I found him by chance."

"And that was by sneaking." Jason agreed "All we can do is wait and try to keep an eye out."

"Well, it's **A** plan, that's for sure." Trini admitted.

"Let's go home." Jason instructed

"Yeah, I've actually got to get back to work." Zack admitted "I've been on a split shift today."

"Ouch." The group flinched.

"Nah, it-it's fine." Zack answered, rubbing his eyes gently. He yawned, mumbling a bit

"How long have you been up?" Kim asked

"Er... Its been... I... What day is it?" he joked

"...Zack." Jason began to speak simply

"Yeah?" He asked

"Go to bed!" Everyone in the Command Center spoke at once.

"I've got work."

"Okay, work first THEN bed." Billy answered matter of factually

* * *

*time skip*

Zack had just come back from work, exhausted and a little dazed on the day he came back. "Mum, I'm home." He mumbled

"Hi Zack." his mother smiled weakly, the town having recently fallen into a good crisis

"How're you feeling?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"A bit peckish." she tried to joke

"What do you want? I'll-" Zack quickly got up and felt a little headed "Oh." he grumbled

"Honey, don't push yourself." Mrs Taylor asked weakly.

"Wha? I'm fine." he waved off

"I don't want you...To push yourself." She yawned

"I'm fine mom. I promise." he smiled

"Okay. Such...A good boy." She yawned again and rubbed her stomach as she fell asleep

"Night mum." He kissed her forehead gently. He closed his eyes, leaving the house "I'll be back." Zack whispered gently and closed the door. He leaned against the wall, pulling out a needle. The liquid glistened in the faded light as Zack readied himself to inject himself. He had been waiting for this.

He needed to do this

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Kim sighed as she waited on her corner, looking at her watch 'It's late.' She thought to herself as she looked at herself in the window across the road, taking a look at the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing a long skirt dress, slit up the sides that she didn't have to hinder her movement, wearing a silver necklace and heeled shoes. Her dress was a dark pink, as where her heels. Meanwhile she wore a leather jacket which stopped halfway down her stomach "Where is she?" she whispered. Almost instantly, she could hear running. Someone was coming towards her. She looked to the source of the sound and smiled

"Hey! Sorry that I'm late." Trini's voice called out

"You took your time." Kim commented as she looked at the tiger girl

"Sorry, lots of stuff to choose, not sure what to wear." Trini explained

"Well you're looking good Tiger." Kim joked

"Thanks, not bad yourself." Trini answered as she showed off her outfit. She was wearing black jeans with a yellow jacket, heeled boots and a black shirt.

"Yeah, you aren't really a dress gal." Kim joked

"Of course I'm not." Trini admitted. "Who said I was?"

"No one. Just commenting." she nodded

Trini coughed gently and nodded. "Okay."

"You do have good legs. Maybe try shorts sometimes?" Kim asked, looping her arm with Trini

"I'll think about it." Trini answered and smirked

"So. Where are we going?" Kim asked. The restaurants and cafes where shut down, the cinemas weren't king to well and the bars where barley hanging in there

"I've got a place." Trini smiled.

Kim raised an eyebrow, letting Trini lead her away. The two continued to walk, going to a restaurant that Trini had booked "Trini?" Kim asked "A restaurant?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd splurge a bit." Trini smiled

"But... The food situation?" Kim asked "How?"

"I got lucky." She answered

 **CRASH!**

"The hell?" Kim shouted. The two looked around for the source of the noise. It was coming from the restaurant, and the figures of Putties and Pudgy Pig's were coming from inside "What?!" Kim hissed. Inside the restaurant the sounds of clashing and screaming, Pudgy Pig had started his binge before he rushed off at super speed

"There he goes!" Trini pointed "D-Damn it!" Trini snarled, seeing the fat pig run off so fast they couldn't catch up.

"There goes our date." Kim hissed weakly

"Shit. I'm sorry." Trini apologised.

"Not your fault." Kim shrugged

"I just hope we can get that herb before we all starve within the week." Trini hoped

"Hmm." Kimberly nodded, backing up a bit

"...Want to head back and hopefully get some popcorn?" Trini offered

"Hopefully." Kim nodded

* * *

*With Billy*

Billy mumbled as he closed down his computer 'We need that herb.' He thought to himself but he couldn't find anything. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Billy? Are you okay sweetie?" his mother called

Billy blinked and then looked at his door. "Yeah, I'm fine, mum. I'm just doing some research."

"About what darling?" his mother asked as she entered his room

"About a near extinct flora." Billy answered truthfully, but kept it close to his chest.

"Oh baby boy, why are you worrying about that?" she asked, hugging him like the over protective person she was

"I. Well. It's a project." Billy lied, but technically.

"I didn't assign it to you." his mother frowned

"I. In-Independent research." Billy answered "Extra credit."

"Oh~, what a good boy." She smiled and hugged him "My precious boy!"

'Yeah, 'Good precious boy'.' Billy thought

* * *

*time skip*

It had been a few days since Pudgy Pig had ravaged the city's food supply. And people were becoming faint. People where starting to get desperate. They started to steal from neighbors and go hours to the next town or city to get their shopping.

We find our rangers gathered together at the park and they were looking worse for wear. Looking a little thinner since they didn't have much to eat.

"So, Billy; what's the status on that herb?" Trini asked

"Nothing. We have to hope Zordon and Alpha find it soon." Billy muttered

"Well, at least you've been doing research and helping." Jason admitted

"We could just teleport away. Get some food from somewhere else." Zack suggested

"Maybe get some more." Trini added "Sell it quickly, get some money."

"Trini, come on." Kim frowned

"Come on, think about it." Trini urged softly

"Hey, I'm not saying it's a BAD idea, it might not be smart." Kim answered

"You guys aren't serious." Jason frowned

"Dude, we're STARVING. People do crazy shit when they're desperate." Zack answered

Jason frowned as he stood up and looked at them, his eyes almost glowing red "Listen guys. ALL of us, WE'RE the only ones that can fix this. I know things look grim, but WE have to be the ones to inspire the people not to resort to violence or thieving. We have to give them hope." Jason said passionately "Taking advantage of Angel Grove makes us no better than Rita! We need to protect everyone! Giving into our greed and temptations? It means we fail the people of Angel Grove! Our friends and family! We can't do that! We have to have hope, keep strong! If we stay together I know we can win! "

The group looked at each other, feeling a little ashamed at Trini's 'plan'...and felt invigorated. They WERE the bastions of hope, the defenders of the city.

"Okay, Jason." Billy responded, rubbing his stomach to quieten it.

 **DEET DEET DO DO DEET DO!**

The five looked at their communicators and responded

"What is it Zordon?" Kim asked

 **"Rangers. We have good news and bad news."** Zordon explained **"The good news is that we have found the location of the herb to defeat Pudgy Pig."**

"And the bad news is that; he's there and the putties are going to destroy it?" Billy asked, thinking of the worst possible scenario.

 **"No. He is attacking down town."** Zordon assured

"People are in danger." Jason frowned, his fist tightening "You guys go get the herb. I'll hold them off."

"But that's like 15 to one!" Zack answered

"Billy knows what the herb looks like and has done research on it, you guys are hungrier than I am. I can hold them off." Jason answered "Besides with more of you, it'd be faster."

"I. Alright. Stay safe, and don't do anything stupid." Kim answered

"Jason, wait." Zack called as he dug trough his pockets

"What is it, Zack?" Jason asked as he saw Zack rummage in his pocket.

He soon pulled his hand out, revealing a candy bar "Here." Zack nodded

"...Where? Where did you-?" Jason asked

Zack just put the candy bar into his hand "Just in case." He answered "And you need all the energy you need."

Trini, Billy and Kim all looked at each other before nodding, pulling out their own rations

"Y-You guys. You should keep them." Jason gasped

"YOU need to stay alive." Trini commented

"Now eat." Billy finished

Jason took the rations and then looked at his team. "Thank you." He whispered and took a bite out of Zack's candy bar. He began to eat, the group smiling at him  
"I won't waste this chance. Thank you, everyone." He spoke after eating his second ration. He soon finished, taking a swig of water to clear his pallet "Now let's do this."

"Right." They nodded, getting into formation as they reached behind their backs

 **"It's Morphing Time!"** The five proclaimed, transforming into their Ranger forms and four of them teleported away

 **"MASTADON!"**  
 **"PTERODACTYL!"**  
 **"Triceratops!"**  
 **"SABRE-TOOTH TIGER!"**  
 **"Tyrannosaurus!"**

Jason watched his friends leave as he raced through the city as a streak of red light, seeing what was going on in the city below.

Inside, there were the Putties, tearing open: restaurants, homes, stores. Anything for food. Food for the monster called Pudgy Pig.

Jason landed dramatically, a soft shock wave leaving his body as he slowly stood tall.  
Power Sword drawn and ready

"Huh?" Pudgy Pig squealed as he saw Jason, his nose picking up a faint whiff.

Pudgy Pig was a huge hog's head with a large mouth, wearing a Roman Centurion's helmet with red plumage, his feet and hands were boar cloven hooves, and had four white fangs inside of his mouth.

"Let's go Pork Chop!" Jason yelled as he charged

"Get him!" the pig yelled

 _GO RED RANGER!_

Jason began to slash his sword, cutting down putties as he charged through the hord of clay beasts

 _Go~! Red Ran~ger!_

Jason raised his sword behind his back to block an attack before he span around, Blade Blaster in gun mode and rapid firing. He span 360 degrees, unleashing shot after shot

 _Quick as lightning, strong as steel!_  
 _Watch out danger, he's for real!_

Pudgy Pig squealed angrily and charged at super speed, rushing at Jason head on. His helmet hit Jason's chest, pushing him back

"Gahh!" Jason hissed as he was slammed against a wall, the pig backing up and allowing the Putties to attack the red ranger

 _You know when lightning strikes,  
It's Red Ranger!_

"Get off me!" Jason ordered, throwing the clay monsters off him

 _All evil you can't stop him!_  
 _Red ranger he's not droppin'!_  
 _Watch out when lightning strikes  
It's Red Ranger!_

Spinning his sword to readjust his grip, Jason got into a fighting stance and charged. The pig rushed to the side and dodged, letting a Putty take the blow  
Pivoting on his foot, Jason span and slashed to block a car that was thrown at him. It split in two as his sword diced through like butter.

 _Go~! Red Ran~ger!_

"Run!" Jason yelled as he spotted civilians before he returned to battle

 _Go~! Red Ran~ger, GO RED RANGER!_

With his sword and gun it wasn't long until the flies where gone, leaving Jason with just the pig.. And it's speed was too much for him

 _Red ranger goooo~!_

Jason hissed in pain as he used his sword as best he could to block the on coming strikes, but the super speed was knocking him around

 _His power has no fear_  
 _An Ancient Force is here!_

'No! I can't loose!' Jason thought 'I have to hold him off!' his power coin sparked a bit as his eyes glowed, the world seeming clearer

 _You know when thunder roars,  
It's Tyranno Ranger!_

'There!' Jason thought as he let instinct guide him. He angled his body, using his momentum to trip the pig and make it loose balance. Using the opening he opened fire with his Blade Blaster before he brought his sword above his head. Holding with with both hands he just dropped the gun without a care

 _When darkness comes to town_  
 _The T-Rex can't back down!_

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Jason roared as a surge of energy shot through him, his sword suddenly coming to life as it began to glow

 _Watch out when lightning strikes!  
It's Red Ranger!_  
 _Go! Red Ran~ger! GO!_  
 _Ranger, Danger!_

 **"DRAGON DOWNING SWORD!"** Jason roared as his glowing red sword came down in a horizontal slash before he twisted his grip and came up with a right to left diagonal slash and then coming down once more with a left to right diagonal slash. Each slash emphasized by a strike of thunder in the background

 _Here comes Red Ranger, GO!_  
 _Red Ranger!_  
 _Red Ranger, GO RED RANGER!_

Jason roared as he delivered the final slash, spinning 180 so his back was now facing the monster

 _Red Ranger!_  
 _Red Ranger!_

The red ranger turned his back, his red sword losing its glow as the monster fell on its back and red light shining around the area

 _GO RED RANGER!_

Jason panted as he fell to his knees, supporting himself against his sword. He felt tired all of a sudden, like he had lost all of his energy

Pudgy Pig was frozen in place on the ground. He was broken. Beaten by this ONE Ranger. He thought his gluttony would've rendered unable to move! He snarled, forcing himself up 'Hungry. So. Hungry. More. Need. More FOOD!' The monster thought, squealing from his boar mouth. He roared, moving super fast once again and attacking Jason form every angle

Jason was getting pummeled by the boar's cloven fists, getting beaten and broken with each punch and suddenly laser fire shot the pig

"SQUEE!" Pudgy Pig squealed, falling to the floor as his body was scorched by the laser.

Jason blinked and followed the lasers line of flight, seeing four figures walking towards them

It was the other Rangers!

"G-Guys." He whispered, seeing them as they walked towards them, their guns drawn and smoking

"Hey. Sorry we're late." Kim commented as the four neared them, the moment seeming to take longer than needed as if their walk was slow motion

"Took us a while to find it." Billy apologised

"You look like hell." Zack joked

"Oh, careful now. It's getting back up." Trini pointed as Billy and Zack helped Jason up.

"We moved as fast as we could." Kim pulled out a strange plant from behind her, holding it up

"is-Is that it?" Jason asked

"Yep, Billy's research came in handy." Kim gave a thumbs up to the Blue Ranger. She held the plant up as she attached it to her bow, letting Jason get a look at it. The herb was a gradient of blue to green leaves with a large dark yellow root attached to it "Fire." she mumbled, launching the plant. The herb flew straight through the air, flying as Pudgy Pig got up and swallowed it whole. No chance to dodge it, no chance to miss.

He swallowed the herb.

"HURK!" He intently started choking, his speed powers gone

"Lets end him quick, Power Cannon time!" Zack called, holding his Power Axe

"Got it!" Jason nodded, getting his Power Sword ready, thought he was still exhausted. They quickly assembled the cannon, aimed and ready

"Ready." Billy spoke with Zack.

"Urgh...BLEH!" Pudgy Pig fell to his knees and was feeling sick

"Aim." Trini added, guiding the cannon's muzzle.

"Grr!" Pudgy Pig groaned and glared at the Rangers

 **"FIRE!"** Jason and Kim shouted

The weapon discharged, racing through the air and striking their foe

Pudgy Pig stared down the barrel of the Power Cannon and was vapourised, dying from the Ranger's attack

* * *

*on the moon*

"Oh for the love of evil, can those rangers just Loose?!" Rita hissed as she slammed her staff against the floor... Before she doubled over in pain

"Your Highness, you mustn't push yourself this far." Goldar held her.

"My power... It is far too great for this form!" she hissed as she sat down, she should not have deaged herself this much

"It will be fine, Queen Rita. You just need to get used to it." Baboo tried to reassure her.

Rita hissed, knowing she couldn't use her growth spell "Damn you, Rangers. Damn YOU!" She yelled, gripping her head in pain, the strain of her magic pouring into a major migraine "You win this time."

* * *

*time skip*

The city was getting flooded with food, people rushing to the shops for sustenance, going to cafe's and fast food places, just buying up their stock. So much so, they had to RESTOCK multiple times or go to the next shop down the road. People where having the time of their lives as they celebrated and had feast after feast. It was like a huge indulgence for the whole city.  
Even Zack was there, working and getting food for his home.

Jason smiled as he finished a work out, looking at the packed juice bar. People were swarming for Ernie's smoothies, sandwiches and other meals. Jason sat back, feeling proud of himself as he joined his friends

"How're you doing, Jason?" Kim asked as she was sitting with one of the largest smoothies, she's ever had.

"Having a break?" he asked in confusion, sitting with them

"She means why are you working out, you should be taking time off." Trini pointed out

"Yeah, but...When you guys were doing your important mission, I...I sort of 'unlocked' something." Jason answered honestly, and not degrading their own mission. He looked at his hand, confused. What was that attack? Why did his vision clear up that way it did?... Thinking about it, Trini went insanely fast last time they spared.  
What was happening to them?


	9. Red & Yellow Wings of Fear

**Redrangerlegacy:** Because it looks cool.

 **DarthTenebrus:** Who knows *grins*

Here are reviews being answered by Ghost:

 **DarthTenebrus:** Yes they are. Hoo, boy; will you be in for a surprise.

 **solarsailor55:** Glad you're enjoying the story.

 **Redrangerlegacy:** ...The Megazord has BACK CANNONS?!

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Power Rangers, that belongs to Hasbro. Although it use to belong to Saban and Disney... and then Saban again... at least now it's hopefully in good hands. Some ideas belong to BOOM! studios. And others belong to Lionsgate.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Here we go with the newest chapter!... with a kinda awkward ending. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

 **Power Rangers Unworthy**

 **Chapter 9: Red & Yellow Wings of Fear  
**

* * *

Jason frowned as he arrived at Ernie's Juice Bar, ready for his morning workout "Morning, Jason." Ernie spoke as he was setting chairs to the bar area. "...Are you okay?"

"Yeah Ernie. Just a bit stressed." Jason nodded

"Want to talk about it?" Ernie asked as he put his towel over his shoulder

"... Not sure how much I can say." Jason admitted

"Well. What *can* you say?" Ernie asked. "Is it about a girl?"

"... Girls. As well as a weird friendship with someone else." Jason nodded

Ernie blinked and pulled up a chair. "Tell me about it." He inquired, putting his 'therapist voice' on as the two sat down with Ernie pouring them smoothies

"Well... I have these two friends..." Jason sighed "And they are... They are both VERY beautiful. And they are amazing."  
Ernie nodded, not judging but listened and let Jason continue.  
"I-... Okay. It is Kim and Trini." Jason sighed

Ernie's eyes slightly widened a moment, before he stood up and walked to the bar, pouring two fruit drinks and put them between the two. "Please continue." He asked simply.

"I... Well... They are both in a relationship. With each other."

Ernie nodded, taking a drink. "And you're attracted to them both?" He asked

"Yes." he sighed "And I think I am falling in love with them."

"Oh~." He exclaimed quietly and then took another sip of his fruit juice. "Well." He began to speak before clearing his throat and tried to think of an appropriate response "That is... **quite** the dilemma."

"You said it." Jason nodded and rubbed his head

"Have you acted on this?" Ernie asked politely.

"No. I guess that's why I'm all confused and stressed." Jason sighed

Ernie didn't respond with words. He honestly didn't know what to say right now. Maybe the answer would come in time "... I'm sorry pal." Ernie sighed "I am drawing a blank."

"It's okay, Ernie. Honestly, it's good that you listened." Jason answered

"Any time." Ernie responded

* * *

*elsewhere*

Trini was lying in bed, thinking about all her training with Jason and what was going on between them. The tension that was growing between them. Romantic and sexual. She grabbed her pillow and groaned into it, feeling frustrated and even a little embarrassed.

"What is wrong with me?" she mumbled into her pillow, remembering that charming smile of his and how that red suit looked painted over his muscles. She felt embarrassed that she had these feelings towards Jason. For the longest time she found women attractive...but now? With Jason?

She knew that she was bisexual, she just preferred men, but there had been so few guys who were even acceptable to be considered friends she labelled herself a lesbian. But... But this?!  
She couldn't get the image of his face so close to hers out of her head, or forget the feeling of her muscles against his. She covered her face with her pillow once again and wanted to forget his face... but couldn't. She felt the tingling warmth between her legs and her heart beating like a jackhammer

'F-Fuck! This isn't fair!' She thought angrily...and decided to try and rub out this lust to help calm her down. She was on all fours on the bed, pushing her face into the pillow as she raised her hips and slipped a hand into the panties she slept in. She continued to play with herself, trying to focus on Kimberly. Or one of the many models in her porno mags. Any woman to get her mind off of Jason.

She imagined kissing Kim, the two running their fingers over each other's bodies. The two growing closer and closer 'Kim, Kim~, yes!' She thought as she played with herself, imagining her beautiful acrobatic body  
Feeling her strong hands. Her strong muscles. Her short... Black Hair? Feeling... His cock, pushing against her flower?

"Jay-Jason." Trini panted as her fingers slipped in and out of her. She imagined Jason behind her, pleasuring her. Giving her what she wanted. Kissing her back, his hands playing with her breasts as he slammed into her tight slit 'Yes, yes, yes! J-Jason!' She internalised and climaxed "Jason~!" she moaned into her pillow  
She fell flat on her bed, her panties and hand wet from her climax and panted heavily

...

"FUCK!" she yelled

 **Knock, knock!**

"Trini? Is everything alright?" A voice spoke through as it knocked on the door.

"Yes mum! Fine!" Trini yelled back

Trini's mother was taken back a little by her yell. "Fine, young lady." She responded. "I'm going out for a while."

"Have fun." Trini rolled her eyes as she looked at the clock "Is that the time?" She grumbled to herself in annoyance and rubbed her stomach. She saw it was half nine and she groaned "Great. Breakfast." She sighed and slowly got out of bed.

* * *

*on the moon*

Rita was drinking water, soothing her latest headache brought on by her magic and also the Rangers. This planet and those children were becoming bigger and bigger thorns in her side as the days went by. It had been nearly three months since her attacks started and she felt like she was making near zero progress!

"Damn those Rangers. I should be controlling parts of the world by now." Rita hissed as she was nursing her headache. "At least half of it should be under my control! Finster, do you have any new monsters in the work? If you do, what's the estimated time left?"

Finster was making the finishing touches with his latest creation, salvaging every scrape and drop of magic clay to save for another monster. "Almost, your highness. It just needs to go into the kiln."

"Wonderful!" Rita called

"Here we are! 'Pegasaurus'!" Finster smiled as he carefully inserted the figure into the Monster Kiln and began to bake it. He closed the door, the machine coming to life

The flames baked the monster with the flames giving it life.

 **BOOM!**

Rita flinched as the loud noise was like an explosion in her mind.

Appearing from the kiln was a centaur-like creature. The lower body of a horse with wings of a large bird on its back, boxing-glove styled claws for hands and a dome-headed dinosaur's head for its main head "My queen." he bowed

Rita looked at the new monster and nodded. "Good. Good work, Finster. Pegasaurus, go to Earth."

The monster gave a loud neigh, its wings spreading wide before it took to the sky

* * *

*on earth, time skip*

Jason entered class, dropping his bag next to his seat as he sat next to Trini "Morning." He spoke up as he saw her.

"Hm." She grumbled in response, trying not to see his face.

"You okay?" Jason questioned in worry

"Rough night sleep. That's all." Trini lied, trying not to look at him since she knew that it would remind her about this morning.

"Okay." Jason nodded and got to work, relaxing

'God, I've gotta get through this day.' She thought as she shoved her head in her book 'Maybe I just need a good make out session with Kim? Maybe that will be enough?'

* * *

*in another class*

Kim frowned as she was in physics, learning something she didn't really care about 'Urgh...This is boring.' She thought, wanting to put her drive into something she actually cared about. She was doodling in her notebook, drawing pictures of her Zord and bow and they were actually pretty good.

Not the best but rather good

"Now, can anyone explain what **this** is?" The teacher asked as she pointed to an illustration on the board.

* * *

*time skip*

It was after classes and the group were getting together for lunch, sans Billy of course. Zack had a break from work, joining them as he snuck into the school "What's wrong, Fearless Leader?" Kim asked

"... It's that attack I did the other week." Jason frowned "That... Power I felt. I feel like Zordon is hiding something from us. '

"How do you mean?" Trini asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Do any of you know what that was?" was Jason's simple question "Has Zordon told us about it, ever? I just... I'm a bit worried. I'm sure this thing isn't bad, not that I can do it again, but what else isn't he telling us?"

"I wouldn't mind hearing Billy's two cents on this." Zack admitted as he knew he wasn't the smartest one here.

"It's just... I convinced you all to be part of this. If a part of this power is dangerous and Zordon isn't telling us... I'm gonna blame myself." "

"Hey, we agreed. Alright? We're **all** in this." Kim answered. "Don't blame yourself for our choices."

"... I guess." Jason nodded

"So. Don't put yourself down. I'm sure if we ask Zordon, he'll shoot us straight." Kim added as she punched his arm a bit

"Right. Thanks." He nodded, not flinching by the punch

 **DEET DEET DOO DOO DET DO!**

"What's wrong, Alpha?" Jason asked as he answered them while the group tried to hide the fact they were talking to their watches

 _"Rita has unleashed a new monster, we need you at the Command Centre as soon as possible! Ayi-yai-yai!"_ the robot panicked

"We'll be right there, Alpha." Trini answered

"Always during lunch." Zack grumbled.

"I'll buy you a burger." Jason responded as they moved away from the public. They quickly rushed away... And then the awkward problem of trying to find a place to teleport from, the school was almost overflowing!

"Damn it!" Zack hissed as they were cornered

"Hide in the toilets?" Kim offered

"...That'll have to work. Let's go!" Trini answered and pushed them as two of them went to the girls and the other two went to the guys

"Good move on Kim's part." Zack commented

"Definitely." Jason nodded as they teleported away from within the stalls.

A flash of red, purple, yellow and pink flew through the air, soon arriving at the Command Center

In the Command Centre, Billy was trying to help calm down Alpha who was worrying where the others were.

"What's up?" Zack asked as they appeared

 _"Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai! Rita's summoned a new monster!"_ Alpha shouted in a panic.

"... we guessed that." Kim joked

 _"But it's exceedingly dangerous this time."_ Alpha panicked

"Alpha, Alpha. We've got this. Don't worry. Right?" Zack asked

 **"This monster is called Pegasaurus."** Zordon explained **"If your gaze is captured on it's flapping wings, you are trapped in an ultimate nightmare. Captured in the mental feeling of your greatest fear."**

"So don't look in the wings and we can beat it." Trini answered, cracking her knuckles. 'Good, I could use some stress relief.'

"Let's try and be careful guys." Jason warned "Well, **it's Morphin' Time!"**

 **"MASTODON!"  
"PTERODACTYL!"  
"TRICERATOPS!"  
"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"  
"TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

All five of them were now in their Power Suits and teleported away to the location of Pegasaurus; hopefully, it hasn't done much damage while they were preoccupied. Said monster was near the mall, giving a mighty neigh as it flapped its wings

The populous around were terrified, locked in their own nightmares that were amplified several thousand times over; it was like they were living in a Lovecraftian terror. Not that anyone could see what they were being affected by. To others, it looked like multiple people were having fits or something. Scared of imaginary things...or they were running for their lives upon seeing the monster. Either worked.

Trini snarled as she pulled out her Daggers, flipping one casually as she prepared for a fight

"Trini, we need a plan. We don't want to get caught by its wings." Billy spoke up

"Blade Blasters, people!" Jason ordered

"Fine." Trini answered as all of them got their blasters out and aimed at Pegasaurus. They opened fire, trying to keep their distance

Pegasaurus screamed as he was nicked in the wings and the shots connected on his centaur body, it turned around and glared at them. "Rangers! You're here!" It proclaimed and shot out at them with its hardened fists as Putties came running out from their hiding places

"Guy's! Putties!" Zack called out.

"I'll handle them!" Trini responded, quickly going to her power daggers as she rushed into battle

"Trini, wait!" Kim called out as she broke formation too.

"Then there were three." Pegasaurus rushed forwards and slammed the ground.

"Grrr!" Jason snarled, rolling out of the way

"Jason! Need advice please!" Billy asked as he got out his Power Lance to try and keep Pegasaurus at bay.

"I got your back!" Zack spoke, slamming his Power Axe down but it was clocked by the armoured hand.

"Heads down!" Jason called out and shot at Pegasaurus.

Kim and Trini were doing their best to fight against the Putties, Trini actually a bit more savage than normal "Yellow, babe, what's wrong?" Pink asked

"I'm. Fine. Pink!" Trini snapped, trying not to see her and slashed two putties with her daggers.

"No you're not!" Kim frowned

"RARGH!" Trini snarled and kicked a Putty in the chest destroying it. "I had a bad night's sleep. Okay?" She snapped. She smirked as she noticed the monster had its back to them, and raced forward

"Trini, wait!" Kim gasped as she saw her run at Pegasaurus but it was too late as Pegasaurus turned around and started flapping its wings

Trini stopped in place and dropped her daggers as she grabbed her head.  
She felt herself soar high and higher and higher into the clouds, seeing the world from below; the winds rushing past her as she saw the city, the state, the continent and then the planet Earth below her. All that she could stand on was a five-foot square of rock...and it looked like it was about to crumble!  
All of that was happening in her mind as she crumbled to the ground, trying not to fall and screaming in terror as she was plunged deep into her deepest fear. She was gripping the floor as she shrieked, feeling like she millions of miles away while everything around her looked like sky scrapers. Even looking down at the earth inches from her face, it looked like she was dozens of stories high. She was screaming in terror, absolute mind numbing terror as she gripped the floor and curled into a fetal position

"Yellow!" the group yelled

"We need to retreat!" Red yelled, using his BladeBlaster in gun mode to try and keep the monster back

"Go ahead. Run! You won't save her!" Pegasaurus laughed, even though he was peppered with laser-fire. The group ran over and grabbed Trini, teleporting away. Pegasuarus laughed and continued his tirade, going to destroy Angel Grove with his nightmares.

* * *

*Command Center*

Trini was writhing in fear, clutching her head as she was afflicted by Pegasaurs' mesmerising attack. The group touched down, Trini quickly demorphing on instinct Trini was still writhing in fear, terrified of what was happening in her mind.

Kim quickly ran over and hugged her, but trying to pry her off the ground into a sitting position caused her to be pushed away

"We've gotta get that bastard's control offa her." Zack grumbled as he saw his friend.

"But how?" Billy asked

 _"The only way is to break his horn."_ Alpha explained quickly

"His 'horn'? The one that-? How're we gonna get close to him with those wings of his?" Zack asked

"... Trini could have with her speed." Jason frowned

Kim frowned as she stroked Trini's head as awkward as possible "... Look after her Jason." she frowned

"Kim?" Jason asked in shock.

"Look after her. I'll go and break the bastard's horn." Kim answered seriously with Zack and Billy nodding

"Want us to come help?" Zack offered. "I'm probably thick-headed enough to be immune." He joked, tapping his helmet.

"I want to help to!" Billy added "My lance might be able to get him into a lock to give you guys an opening!"

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it. Let's go." Kim answered and left. The three flashed away in bursts of light leaving Jason and Trini alone

"It'll be alright, Trini. They're going to help you." Jason reassured her, awkwardly stroking her head. Trini just whimpered and grabbed his hand, pulling it against her shirt. Her Power Ranger outfit long since gone, Jason sighing as he detransformed himself "It's alright. I'm here, Trini." He whispered, holding her hands.

"So high... So high..." she whimpered

 _"Acrophobia. The fear of heights."_ Alpha whispered and tried to look for any information to help with this on the Command Centre's computers.

"Huh?" Jason blinked

 _"I'm looking up Earth's various fears in order to know how to help. I just found the correct one, I think."_ Alpha answered.

Jason nodded, turning back to his friend "Trini. Trini, look at me." Jason urged softly

Trini jerked about and looked at Jason, her eyes in deep R.E.M. like she was in a deep and terrible nightmare, asleep while awake.

"Trini. Trini. Look at me. Just my face. My eyes." Jason urged softly

* * *

*back at the battle*

"Incoming!" Zack called out and slashed at the putties that remained and turned his attention to Pegasaurus.

'How do we do this?' Billy thought

"Billy, anything?" Kim asked as she sniped Putties and then Pegasaurus

"I'm trying!"

"You can do it, Blue! You're the smartest of us!" Zach called out as he used his Power Axe's blaster mode to keep the monsters wings from flapping

Pegasaurus glared as he tried to dodge the blasts, but was still getting sniped by both Kim and Zack's attacks.

'Cut the wings off.' Billy thought in shock

* * *

*back at the Command Center*

Trini was shuddering in fear, Jason had managed to calm her down, though she was still sensitive. Pegasaurus' effects still haunted her mind "Trini. Trini." Jason urged softly

"J-Jay? Ja-s-son." She stammered, hearing his voice.

"Yeah." he nodded, pushing their heads together "You can hear me, right?"

"T-Too high. So high!" She cried, scared of where she was.

"Trini Kwan." Jason urged "I know you're scared. Trust me, I get it."

Alpha looked at Jason with intrigue. HE was scared? _'Human's are interesting... and confusing.'_

"Every fight we go in, I'm scared I'm going to fuck up. Or we get unlucky. And one of you gets hurt, or dies." Jason continued "I get that you're afraid. But Trini, you can't let fear control you. If it does then you can never do anything, if you let fear win then you'll always be a shell of who you are. You are STRONG Trini, I've never met a girl with a stronger will. You can do this, I know you can. Just stand up. I know it's scary, I know you don't want to do it, but I'm here for you. I won't let you fall. Hold on to me and stand up."

'J-Jason.' She thought inside her mind, grabbing the floor of the towering mountain flat.

"I know you're scared... But the first step is the hardest." he soothed

'What? Do I do?' She asked in her mind.

"Stand up." he urged, holding her hands. The two slowly moved up, Trini holding his hands. Trini cautiously and carefully tried to stand, her knees buckling as Jason tried to help up "There we go. There we go." he urged gently "A bit more. A bit more."

"J-Jason." She panted as she was tilted back upright.

"Gotcha!" he said, catching her

"Wh-where?" She whispered as her vision was slowly coming back to reality

"The Command Center." He reassured her

"Now. Follow me." he urged softly, walking with her. Helping her though her fear, or at least control it

Trini nodded as slowly and carefully as she could, feeling her feet touch the ground, **solid** ground, not the imaginary crumbling mess she was currently trapped in. As she took each step she fought her fear, she stood strong, and the spell slowly faded away

"That's it, you can do it." Jason responded as he helped her.

 **Snap**

"Ah!" Trini gasped as she overcame the spell "I-I'm back!" She gasped as she came back to reality before she hugged Jason, shuddering

"It's okay. It's alright. I've got you." He reassured her and held her close.

"Oh god... That was terrifying." she gasped

"But you got out of it. You're back." Jason reassured her and stroked her back.

"... And I'm gonna kick his ass." she snarled

'Yeah, that too.' He nodded understandingly as he heard her. "Let's go." Both of their communicators beeped off, Billy's voice frantically calling through

"Hello?" they asked

 _"JASON! HELP! PEGASAURUS! RAMPAGE! MINI EARTHQUAKES!"_ Billy shouted through

"What?" the two blinked

 _"SMASHING HEADS ON GROUND!"_ Billy answered _. "HELP!"_

Jason frowned and ended the call "Ready?"

"Yeah." she hissed

 **Good luck, Ranger's."** Zordon nodded

"Thanks." Trini nodded **"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"**

 **"TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

* * *

*back at the battle*

Kim, Zack and Billy were getting toppled over by Pegasaurs' Richter attacks, slamming its armoured hands to create these tremors and disrupt any chance they have on getting close... And Trini landed on its back, stabbing him with her daggers

"ARGH!" Pegasaurus roared in pain, its wings penetrated right through by Trini's daggers, severing the eyes inside. She then jumped off his back and span around, slamming her foot against his horn. Pegasaurus roared and fell to the floor, its main powers crippled as Trini had beaten him. "You. Were. Terrified! **How**?!"

"I'm still scared." she admitted, raising her hands as her Power Daggers glowed "I'm scared... I can still see the heights... But I won't let my fear hold be back anymore!"

"Whoa, Trini's a frigging boss!" Zack commented as he held his head

"GRAAAA!" Trini roared, shock waves shooting from her body. Her daggers glowing bright yellow, as did the eyes of her helmet, before she dashed forwards with a sonic boom

"Trini." Kim gasped as she saw her like this.

"Incredible. Alpha, are you seeing this?" Billy asked through his communicator.

Jason was silent, remembering the massive burst of focus and energy he got with his Power Sword. The 'Dragon Downing Sword' attack he did 'It's...the same.' He thought as he observed it.

 **"TWIN FANG STRIKE!"** Trini roared as she reappeared from her super speed, both of her daggers slamming into the monsters horn

Pegasaurus' horn took the full strike, shaking, stressing. And finally-  
 **SNAP!**  
The protrusion shattered off its head, turning to dust by Trini's fangs.

Trini landed, rolling to a stop and skidding into a crouch

"Yellow! Catch!" Kim called, throwing her bow to her girlfriend

"Thanks!" Trini caught the bow in her hand and pulled the string back, seeing her energy flow into it and formed a yellow energy-bolt as her Power Daggers where now attached, how they would be when preparing for the Power Cannon. She fired, the yellow energy arrowed followed by two blasts of energy from the gun barrels her daggers became, all three hitting where the monsters horn use to be and piercing through its body

Pegasaurus gasped and then exploded, destroyed fully, leaving only scraps of magic clay on the ground.

Trini dropped to her knees, the weapon falling from her hand. Kim went to her side and hugged her girlfriend, reassuring her that it was alright "Tired." Trini mumbled

"Is it gonna get big?" Zack worried

"I don't know, Zack." Billy admitted, his hand twitching in nerves.

* * *

*in the moon base*

Rita was gripping her throne's arms in anger, seeing Pegsaurus defeated like that. Seeing how strong Trini had become, overcoming her fears, the group almost defeated by her latest monster. Let's just say she needed a LOT of water and rest for this headache. Luckily, however, her rage overwhelmed her pain. And she was getting ideas. For now, however...

"I'm sorry My Empress!" Finster bowed

She glared down at Finster, seeing his bowed head and raised a hand.

"Pathetic." was all she said before she walked forward, raising her staff **"MAGIC WAND! MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!"**

With a rocketing throw, Rita's wand raced down into Angel Grove and landed on the mountainside and reinvigorated Pegasaurus and reformed it into a giant size!

* * *

*with the Rangers*

"Darn it!" Jason hissed as they looked at the giant "Billy, look after Trini!"

"Right." he nodded

 **"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER!"** the three rangers called

The Mastadon, Pterodactyl and Tyrannosaurus roared as they all emerged from their hiding places and raced at Pegasaurus with the Rangers appearing in their zords

"What do we do? We can't form the Megazord." Kim asked as she shot energy bolts from her zord

"We just have to keep it preoccupied. Zack, freeze it!" Jason called out

"I'm on it!" He nodded activating the Mastodon's frost abilities. The large mecha gave a noise, unleashing a burst of cold air from it's trunk at the monster

Pegasaurus' wings were frozen stiff, causing it to be back-heavy and fall to the ground. The monster screamed as it fell to the ground, shattering its wings on impact.

"Nice work!" Kim called out as she peppered the monster with laser blasts.

"..." Trini was silent before her eyes widened "I... Think I have an idea!"

Pegasaurus stood up, slashing with its arms and tails as energy sparked from it repaired horn

"Energy blasts? How strong IS this thing?" Zack groaned as he saw it and was hit by the energy.

 _"Guy!"_ Trini called through their communicators

"Trini? What is it? You should be resting!" Jason responded, trying to fight Pegasaurus while talking through his communicator.

 _"Tank Mode!"_

"'Tank mode'?" The three asked in shock

 _"It'll have enough power to kill it!"_ Trini answered

 _"It's possible, but it wouldn't be able to move. We're not there to help."_ Billy followed up

"... No... Maybe not..." Jason muttered before he grinned "But if we... Yeah! Zack, Kim, sending over schematics! Change the configurations and let's combine!"

"Okay, Jason. I trust you." Kim answered as she saw the schematics.

"Er... This button... And that... And thay one..."

"Just hit the big red button." Jason spoke through.

"I thought that was a 'self-destruct'." Zack answered in worry

"Why would the Zords have a 'self-destruct'?" Kim responded

"ALL big robots have 'self-destruct' it's a staple for any movie!" Zack responded

...

 **Bang**

"That's not how life works, Zack!" Both Kim and Jason called him out.

"Anyway." Jason coughed **"Combine! Assault Mission!"**

The Mammoth Zord have a loud cry as its head detached. Its back legs folded out and it's body split in half

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAARR!" The Tyrannosaurus zord roared as the Mammoth head attached to its chest as it stood up lightly, its body becoming much straighter, before the rest of the Mammoth wrapped around its back and sides like it always did. The pterodactyl zord screeched as it soared down, spinning around and attaching to the back of the combination like it did for tank mode. The mammoth's legs where straight forward, becoming massive cannons, while the Tyrannosaurus still had use of its arms

 **"Tyrannosaurus, Assault Mode, ready!"** Jason called, the three rangers appearing in the cockpit

"Oh wow! This is awesome!" Zack gasped

"Real clever." Kim nodded

"You'll lose. Your minds!" Pegasaurus roared as it got back up after tearing its own wings off.

"Get ready!" Jason called "And open fire!" The trio blast of the three Zords shot out of several cannons and hit the monster square in the chest.

The monster hissed in pain as it was knocked back

"That's it, we almost got it!" Kim cheered

"Another will do it!" Jason nodded

"Let's go, full power!" Zack added

 **"Power Burst!"** Jason called, launching the final attack.  
The wings of the pterodactyl began to spark, channeling electricity to the guns and across the body, while the silver window that was normally the Megazord's chest shine with power. The Tyrannosaurus and mammoth's eyes began to glow as energy traveled around the combinations body and down its arms towards its cannons

 **BOOM!  
BOOM!  
BOOM!**

The mecha unleashed a massive blast of energy, skidding back with the large red tail digging into the ground as it tried to support the combo but it was struggling, trying to force itself to survive...but felt its body began to crack and break. In one large explosion the monster was destroyed, the attack soaring into the heavens

"Whoo!" Zack cheered and relaxed as he saw the monster was gone.

"That was amazing!" Kim sighed happily

"Yeah." Jason nodded, glad this was over

* * *

*time skip*

It was several days later, Jason was waiting at the normal training ground for Trini to arrive 'I hope she's okay. I know it's been a rough few days.' He thought to himself.

 **FWOOSH!**

"Hey." Trini said shyly

"Trini. Glad you could...What's wrong?" He smiled before it turned to a concerned frown as he saw her.

"Just still a bit shaken up." she shrugged "Let's get to this."

"Okay." Jason nodded. "But if you feel any worse, we can-" He offered to hold back.

"No!" she huffed and pulled out her Morpher **"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"**

Jason blinked and then took a step back. He nodded and did the same. **"TYRANNOSAURUS!"** He proclaimed as they were now both in their Ranger gear. They removed their helmets, setting them down and getting ready to fight "Ready?" He asked.

She nodded once and seriously, at once the two began running at each other with the intense force of two martial artists. The two started harsh and fast, showing some amazing skill. The two soon stopped for a break, looking up at each other. The two having crashed to the floor, their bodies pressed close

"Good. Workout." Trini panted as she looked down at him before she kissed him

Jason blinked gently before holding her in his tired arms. He couldn't help it, he kissed her back as they rolled over

Trini moaned as she felt him on top of her, feeling her body ache from training and more. Feeling her skintight yellow outfit hug her, and making her get wetter

"Trini." He whispered as he broke the kiss, looking deep into her eyes before he kissed her again, rubbing her breasts

She flinched gently, feeling her bosom being teased by Jason's strong hands. She had really grown a fetish for this tight ass sexy suits. She kissed him back, cupping his face as she brought it closer and held him tight. They soon rolled over again, Trini reaching between Jason's legs

Jason's eyes widened as he felt Trini's hands grope his member through his armour. "T-Trini!" He gulped

"It's so big." she whispered lustfully, pulling his member out of the tight red pants

"This...This is my first time, Trini." He gulped as he saw her. She nodded, kissing his member. Jason gasped, feeling his member being stimulated by her touch and her lips. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, looking at the Asian beauty swallow his cock with uncontrolled lust in her eyes "T-Trini!" He gasped as he felt her lips on his member.

"Hmm~" she moaned

"I-I'm! G-Gonna cum!" He warned her, panicking at his first orgasm from a girl.

Trini just kept sucking, taking his entire member into her thought and swallowing hard

Jason grunted and climaxed in her mouth, feeling it being sucked down and swallowed

Trini took time swallowing and holding it in her mouth, waiting until he finished to remove her head "Ah..." She gasped as Jason had finished, looking up at him with lusty eyes. She gave a moan as she rubbed his member, getting it hard again, as she tore a hole in her suit between her legs

'T-Trini!' He thought in shock as he saw her flower, shaved and bare for him. This time he grabbed her and kissed her, not caring about how his after taste was still in her mouth, as he tried to decide which position to use

'Jason~!' She thought as she was kissed by him, her hand rubbing his member before settling how he should take her. She pulled back and turned around, getting on her hand and knees. Her ass, tightly hugged by yellow spandex, shook sensually as her Asian pussy dripped in need

"L-Like this?" Jason gulped as he was nervous about his first time.

"Yeah." she nodded "Just grab my ass and get in there."

Jason gulped and then nodded, positioning himself before prodding her flower.

He doubted himself for a moment, but seeing Trini's lust filled beautiful face and her heaving body in this skintight suit he couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. So, swallowing his nerves, he pushed into her flower and felt himself connect with her, filling her vagina with his penis. He groaned happily at the tightness, Trini gasping and throwing her head forward

"Oooh~ fuuuck~" she moaned

"It-it's in." Jason whispered as he gripped her ass and began to thrust gently inside of her "So tight!" he hissed, thrusting in and out slowly

"Ahh~" Trini moaned, feeling her hips being used, biting her lower lip as she felt Jason's member penetrate and fuck her. Her first member filling her, spreading her

"You. You're warm, Trini." Jason panted as he made love to her. He leaned over her, his hands sliding across her body

"J-Jason? Where're you holding?" Trini shuddered

"Don't know." he growled as he kept fucking, his hands eventually reaching her breasts

Trini gasped as she felt Jason's hands grope her bosom, feeling her nipples between his fingers and through the suit. She was really getting a kink for wearing her suit

"T-Trini! I-I'm cumming!" Jason moaned and climaxed

"In me!" she huffed "I'm safe ~"

Jason grunted and filled Trini's vagina, filling her with his sperm. He hugged her yellow clad body tightly against his red clad one, squeezing her breasts and kissing her lips

"Hmm-hmm-hmm~!" Trini moaned as she kissed him, almost giving him tongue.

The two fell to the floor, holding each other without separating their sexes as they kissed passionately for several long minutes

"You're beautiful, Trini." He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks." She panted "And you're so big." she praised as the two held each other for a while... Before they realised what they had done 'Oh...Oh fuck. What've I done?' She thought in fear.


	10. The Moon's Plot Begins

**Marcus S. Lazarus:** Yeah, we are setting up the relationship between the three right now. Billy and Zack are gonna be getting more focus soon.

 **Redrangerlegacy:** ... I know

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED:** Yeah, it **is** technically an OC combination which was never used in the show. However it is just Tank Mode without Triceratops or Saber-Tooth Tiger, standing up.

Here are reviews being answered by Ghost:

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED:** Of course we'd reference Ernie. He's the best.

 **solarsailor55:** Yeah, the tank is always skipped

 **Jimmyle311:** Oh, she will.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Power Rangers, that belongs to Hasbro. Although it use to belong to Saban and Disney... and then Saban again... at least now it's hopefully in good hands. Some ideas belong to BOOM! studios. And others belong to Lionsgate.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey guys, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

 **Power Rangers Unworthy**

 **Chapter 10: The Moon's Plot Begins  
**

* * *

It was a few days later, Billy sitting home alone. He was currently doing some 'advanced calculus' as per his home-schooling, it was honestly boring and his mind was wandering gently. Wandering his friends and their adventures. It was...freeing. Fun. Granted it was scary as hell, but he felt...more-or-less, more 'himself'.  
Plus he had friends  
He put his pencil down and sighed gently as his mother looked at him

"Billy, what's wrong?" She asked as she held a text book in her hands.

"Nothing mother, I just would like a small break." he smiled lightly

"Well, you **have** been doing well. Fifteen minutes." She answered as she closed the book.

"Thank you." The Blue Ranger nodded. Billy got up and out of his seat, walking off to his room and closed the door behind him. It was moments like this that he enjoyed, trying to switch his brains off. He pulled out his Morpher, smiling proudly at it 'My friends.' He thought gently.

* * *

*time skip*

Jason was sitting in the juice bar, thinking about what happened between him and Trini as he looked at the drink. It was... he felt so guilty 'I'm trash. I'm...absolute trash.' He thought sadly and rubbed his head 'I... What am I? Trini cheated on Kim with me... I'm not a cheater, I'm... What? I'm not even sure what to accuse myself as.'

"Sheesh, you must be having some trouble, Jason." Ernie frowned as he saw Jason nursing the drink he had poured for him a half-hour ago.

"A lot." he nodded

"Girl problems?" He asked, to which Jason just nodded again. "Oh boy."

"Real Big ones Ernie." Jason said guiltily

"Well; how big?" He asked

"HUGE." Jason responded and slumped his head onto the counter "As in I might have ruined a relationship huge."

Ernie sighed and put his towel on the counter as he looked at Jason, trying to think of any words of wisdom he could give Jason

...

"I don't know what to say Jason." Ernie admitted moments later

"Yeah." Jason sighed and plonked his head on the counter. "Thanks for listening though."

"I'm always here buddy." Ernie urged "... It was an accident, right?"

"It...Kinda was." Jason admitted "I didn't mean for it, at least. She kissed me, caught me by surprise and I was just... Sweapt up in the moment."

Ernie nodded gently at that. Knowing how hormones and teenagers get all swept up like that. Thinking with their instincts and not with their heads. Ernie patted Jason's shoulder respectfully and looked at him "I'm sure it will work out."

* * *

*on the moon*

"Urgh! These stupid Rangers!" Rita growled as she was nursing her head. "I need to think of a way to stop them."

"You will, My Queen." Squatt spoke up, bumbling over his words gently.

"... I see..." Rita commented as she looked through her telescope

"What isn't it, My Queen?" Baboo asked as he noted her intrigue

"It seems as if the Rangers have given into their teenage hormones... Hmm... That may be helpful." Rita commented

"A new monster is in order then; My Queen?" Finster asked

"Yes, as a distraction." she smirked "I think I'll do my other plan, myself."

"Yourself?" The monsters surrounding her gasped

"My Queen, are you sure that's wise?" Goldar asked protectively.

Rita smirked and waved her wand, her cloths changing in a flurry of green wind. Instead of her regal green dress, she was now wearing what she had observed on earth. Skinny jeans with green-tipped high-heel shoes, wearing a green slightly sequinned crop-top shirt, a gold bracelet with a crescent moon engraving and tied back hair. And finally a deep dark green scarf which was wrapped around her neck elegantly. She gripped the scarf and pulled it up, the scarf now acting as a hood while still being stylishly wrapped around her neck and shoulders  
"How do I look?" She smiled seductively.

"M-My Queen?" her servants asked in shock

"Your looks are all I need~." She smirked. "Finster, begin the designs of a monster. I'll contact you when I need details." before she vanished in a wave of green lightning and wind

"...Anyone else think she was beautiful in those Terran clothing?" Squatt asked and the others simply nodded

* * *

*Down on Earth*

Rita appeared in an alley, walking out and blending with the crowed 'Humans...Look at how many there are.' She thought as she walked 'How weak and pathetic they are. I could easily kill all of them but it would be boring.' She walked through the group of people, seeing the city of Angel Grove, all of it new to her. 10,000 years looking down at this place...now she was walking among them.  
Technology... It all looked so strange  
'What are these strange devices? Last time I saw these apes, they were using sticks and stones.' She thought as she saw the cars driving by, and the TV's in windows 'Wow. I guess they've adapted more than just running and riding beasts.' She thought as she looked around. Looking for one of her targets 'Now; where are you, Rangers?' She thought, before she spotted a group of thuggish individuals. She raised her eyebrow, walking towards them. They were talking among themselves, talking about cute girls, cars... the usual "Greetings." Rita commented

"Whoa, hello~, cutie!" The thugs whistled and almost cat-called her, seeing how seductive she was.

Rita was silent, walking towards them still

"Dude, dude, dude! Yeah, yeah, I know!" They chatted among themselves, seeing Rita approach.

"What are you talking about?" Rita commented lightly

"OH, err. Seein' such a _gorgeous_ lady walking towards us." The leader of the group spoke to her as Rita arrived and spoke to them.

"Is that such an oddity?" she asked, the men all surrounding her

"Well, usually, **we** walk towards **them**." Another answered as they gathered in a circle around her

'Oh, _now_ I get it.' Rita thought as she was 'cornered' by these bullish men.

"Why don't we get to know each other, miss?" The leader asked

"As enticing as that sounds...I've got plans. And a growing headache." She answered

"Maybe we can help with that headache?" another one grinned and grabbed her ass

Rita blinked and grumbled lightly as she was groped by one of the men. 'Filthy monkeys, always horny.' She thought

"Yeah honey bun, we can clear that pain away -real good-." another added, gripping her hand and pushing it against his crotch

Rita sighed and knew that people like this...they're pigs. And she smiled. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah~, it does." The man smiled

"Does, **this**?" She asked and she gripped her hand so hard she used her nails to pierce through the jeans and almost squeezing his testicles in her hand. She gained an almost shark like grin at his agony filled face, but before he could make a noise she effortlessly threw him into another man one handed using the hand that had been crushing his testicles. She then quickly span on her heel, slamming her foot into one guys chest. She heard the snap of bone before he was sent flying and hits bench, hearing another snap as his back hit the bench before momentum threw him over it.

She then slammed her foot down, making a stick fly up and into her hand which she used as a weapon. She slammed it against one mans throat, right on his Adam's apple. He crouched over, gagging in agony, as she then thrust her improvised weapon into another's chest in between his ribs. Rita raised her arm, lifting the man up via the stick in his chest, and threw him. He crashed into two more men, Rita hearing _several_ crunches as he hit two of his friends and they came crashing down to the floor. She then brought her stick down onto the coughing man's head, making him fall to the ground unconscious and snapping her stick in half.

She wasn't short of breath, not even sweating, as she was left alone with the last man "So. Do _you_ want to try and seduce me?" She pointed the broken stick at him as she walked towards him slowly

"I-... Do you WANT me to?" he asked in fear, confused by her wording

"If you where worth my time." she smirked before she threw the half-a-stick at high speed, which smashed into his head. Said head hitting the brick wall behind him and he crumbled to the ground, unconscious at best "Huh, still as soft as ever." Rita berated the species and dropped the remaining stick in her hand and left them there "Now. I wonder who I will find." As she walked away and left for the city.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"A dance?" Kim blinked as she looked at a banner in the schools hall

Some of the other students were somewhat excited and also nervous. A school dance? They'd need practice...if that.

"Trini and I..." Kim smiled, looking forward to this night now. She imagined of going with her and coming out as a couple. She giggled a bit, grinning 'I better start practicing.' She thought to herself '... Where is Trini, though.' She hadn't seen her since the last fight with Pegasaurus...it was kind of worrying. She pulled out her phone, nervously checking her texts 'Please, please please.' She thought gently and frowned, seeing that Trini hadn't texted 'Trini, What the heck? Why haven't you texted?' And she tried to call her.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Trini. Are you okay? You haven't texted in a while." Kim asked as she held her phone.

 _"Oh. Yeah. Just didn't think about it."_

"Okay, as long as you're okay. I mean...I miss you." Kim answered, covering her phone's speaker gently as she didn't want people to earwig on their conversation.

 _"I miss you to..._ " Trini commented

"Do you want me to come over?" Kim asked as she walked away from the crowd

 _"I... No, I'm fine."  
_

"Oh, right...Hey, um. There's a dance happening soon, so. I was just...I was just wondering if you wanted to...go?" Kim asked nervously.

 _"I... Guess."_

"Great, it's the twenty-ninth at seven." Kim smiled as she heard that "... You coming back to school soon?"

 _"I...Don't know."_ Trini admitted sadly _"I...I might not."_ She mumbled the last part.

"... Oh.." Kim muttered "... Are you sure you don't want me to come over? You don't sound good."

 _"I-I'm not feeling 100%, Kim."_ Trini answered.

"I can tell. You sure you don't want me to come over? I can make you chicken soup or something."

Trini grumbled gently on her end of the line. She didn't want Kim to come over since she would probably confess to what she and Jason did _"My-my parents wouldn't like it."_ she lied

"Oh, right. Okay, but...I'll see you at the dance, right?" Kim asked hopefully in response, thinking she'd have a positive answer

 _"I hope so."_

"I love-" Kim began to answer, before the call was cut off. She looked at her phone and frowned, adjusting her leather jacket before she left and got to her hike 'Trini, what's going on?' She thought as she unhitched her bike and drove off.

* * *

*with Trini*

Trini had her phone in her hand, looking at the locked screen with red eyes, from either lack of sleep or from crying... she didn't know at this point. She was in her pajamas, having been hiding in her room for a few days. She couldn't face her friends right now, she felt like she had betrayed them and betrayed Kim twice over. She felt disgusted in herself.

She had intended to tell Jason her feelings. To see if he had the same feelings so he, Kim and her could all work something out. Or if he didn't, she could have moved on and ignored those feelings. But no! She just had to give in and fuck him!  
She pulled the quilt over her face and wanted to hide from the world, just...just crawl in a hole and die.

"Fuck my life." she groaned 'What am I gonna do?' She thought as she dropped her phone and looked at the TV in her room

* * *

*elsewhere*

Billy was finishing up his home school lessons and was allowed to go on his computer for leisure time. But instead, Billy was lying on his bed, resting his mind. Things had... gone weird in the past few days. He really wanted to train, to get better. Like the others. But his mother was overbearing. She didn't want him to leave the house.

Ever. Unless it was the hospital

He sighed and looked at his desktop, seeing his communicator and the tools he used to make them. He just needed to talk to someone who wasn't his mother. "Hello?" he asked, seeing if anyone was on the system

 _"Hey~, Billy. Wazzup?" Z_ ack responded, sounding...a little gleeful.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked

 _"Yeah~, just...just on a break."_ Zack answered with a mellowed tone.

"Why do you sound weird?"

 _"I took some small 'help', just to keep me less stressed."_ Zack answered calmly.

"I... Drugs, right?"

 _"Ding, ding, ding!"_ Zack chuckled _"I'll be good before my break's over."_

"Are you sure? You might hey fired." Billy said in worry

 _"Yeah. I know...But things have been hectic and I needed to...need."_ Zack trailed off before he stopped, the sound of choked back crying came from his end of the phone.

"W-Zack! Zack!" Billy gasped

Zack sounded like he was inconsolable at the moment. But there _were_ some words he could make out. 'My mum' and 'medicine' and 'worried'.

Billy frowned, unsure what to say

Zack soon stopped, groaning as he shuffled about _"I-I gotta go man. I'll seeya later."_

"I-okay."

Zack hung up, leaving Billy all on his own, he didn't know what to say about all that.

* * *

*with Jason*

"Thanks for the talk, Ernie." Jason spoke graciously to the Juice Bar owner. He left the community center, rubbing his forehead with a towel. He had to go talk to Kim and Trini. He had to make this right between the three of them before things escalated.

"Hello, there." A woman approached him

"Huh?" Jason blinked, turning to look at the woman

It was a beautiful black haired woman with a green scarf and a golden bracelet seeing him with a puckish grin. She was beautiful, foreboding, and something about her was... Familiar "Hello? Do I know you?" he asked suspiciously but still his normal helpful self "Or do you need some help?"

"Yes~, I was hoping _you_ could help me." The woman answered, tapping him on his chest.

"Er... I'm Jason Lee Scott. How can I help?" the Red Ranger said simply

"I was looking for someone like you, strong...Kind. Looks good in red." The woman teased

"Er... What?" he asked in concern

"Sorry, did I say too much?" She pouted playfully.

"I-Er... I'm not entirely sure what you want my help with?" he admitted, rubbing the back of his head

"How about~?" The woman smiled with an evil glint in her eye and then grabbed his arm tight, almost breaking the bone.

"Ow! He-hey, watch the grip?" he flinched

"Sorry, but when I see a strong man, I get a little 'excited'." She purred and released his grip, knowing that this sort of stuff would 'turn a human on'. She got closer to him, Jason instinctively walking backwards until he bumped into a wall

"I... Okay?" he asked in concern "I... Do you need help with your car? Are you lost?" he asked, trying to work out what she needed help with

"Oh no. I'm _right_ where I want to be~." She smirked and licked her lips. 'Ranger.' She thought to herself.

"Then... Then... What do you need help with?" he gulped as he felt her pressing her chest against his, his upper body just clad in just a thin red wife beater shirt since it was perfect for working out... However it meant he could feel her luscious mounds perfectly

"Well~." The woman smiled and looked up at him and began to glide her hand over his member.

"Whoa!" Jason called, putting his hands on her shoulders and confidently pushing back "Lo-Look, Ms." he said confidently "I'm not really... 'into' that. Sleeping with random women. I'm, I'm flattered but... I don't know you."

"Oh~, but **I** know _you_ ~." The woman smiled as she teased him.

Jason raised an eyebrow "Er... Okay?" he said, walking away

Finally the woman reacted. Her eyes widened, shocked Jason was walking away and rejecting her "What?" she thought aloud before she frowned, snarling 'You do NOT walk away from me!' She glared at him, her fingers sparking with magic. She walked forwards, following Jason. Looking doe the right moment as green sparked around her fingers. As Jason turned a corner she rushed at him, pinning him to the wall

"What?!" Jason gasped in shock, amazed by her strength

"My name... Is Rita." she said, casting her spell and kissing him

'R-Rita?' He thought in shock, feeling his mind fall and turn to a hypnotic slumber

She broke the kiss, their tongues connected lightly by saliva "Now. You are going to show me what it takes to get, as you children nowadays say, 'into your pants'." Rita hissed "For no one denies me."

"Y-Yes." He whispered as she commanded him, his mind screaming 'No! What's going on?' but his body was following her instructions before his mind just went blank, almost like he fell asleep. His body on autopilot.  
Jason grasped Rita's hand and led her into the city "The way to get into my pants... is through a thing called a date."

"A... date?" she questioned "What is a 'date'?" She asked with an inquiring look

"It's where two people go out together, to get to know each other." He answered

"That sounds... boring." Rita frowned

"It's how things are done during this time." Jason answered simply "I think the bars are just opening. So we may be able to go to one."

"A 'bar'? Hmm. Sounds intriguing, lead on." She instructed

* * *

*on the moon*

Finster was working hard, coming up with sketches of different monster ideas. What could work, maybe something that could corrupt the Rangers.

"Here we go." Finster nodded, looking at the female figure he had sculpted

"What is this one?" Goldar asked with a growl at the figurine.

"I call her Madame Woe, my greatest creation yet!" Finster grinned

"Then make it and send it now!" Goldar roared

"But... The Queen ordered us to wait..." Finster stuttered before Goldar grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into the air

"Send. It. NOW!" He growled and glared at him "If we kill the Rangers without her, the Queen will see our power! She shall forget **all** of our past failures!"

"But-but!" Finster struggled to breathe and was flailing in his grasp.

" **NOW**!" Goldar roared

Finster choked and reluctantly nodded, letting Goldar drop him and put the 'Madame Woe' figurine into the kiln.

"Excellent." Goldar snarled happily, imagining what would happen when his Queen returned to discover he had lead the new monster to the destruction of the Rangers

'Forgive me, My Queen.' Finster apologised

* * *

*Inside Goldar's mind*

 _The Queen appeared on the moon, still in her human clothing. She had a confident swagger, believing she had made amazing process_ _"Everyone. Come to the throne room!" Rita proclaimed. S_ _he saw them enter, one by one... And her smile dropped into a face of shock, seeing Goldar holding the decapitated and bloodied heads of the five rangers_

 _"A gift fit for you, My Queen. Dead. By our hands." Goldar proclaimed proudly._

 _"Goldar!" Rita gasped in wonder before grinning. She walked forward, her eyes sparkling in wonder and lust. Her hips swaying left to right, her tongue sensual licking her lips. She put her hands against his chest, looking deep into his eyes while using her knee to push under his metal skirt "Oh Goldar. You are so amazing and handsome and powerful. I was so rash and foolish not to trust your skill and ability."_

 _"I will always do and will, My Queen." Goldar responded respectfully and slightly moaned as he felt her hand._

 _"No. Not Queen. Whore! That is all I am to you, Goldar! You are so spectacular and invincible, how could I ever compare to you any other way?" she asked as she looked into his eyes_

* * *

*outside Goldar's mind*

Goldar was laughing with a nosebleed, his eyes half lidded as he stood there proudly. This plan would work, perfectly!


End file.
